An Author's Nightmare 3: Enter Knothole
by LittleTiger488
Summary: I'm in a world I've always dreamed of being apart of. But is it really what I truly wanted? Or am I just desperate for an escape from reality? SatAM based story. Special Announcement inside...
1. Just an ordinary night right?

An Author's Nightmare 3: Enter Knothole

By LittleTiger

A/N: Hi again! Now you might have seen two other stories on entitled An Author's Nightmare by Joanie Rich and An Author's Nightmare 2: Going Underground by Ryan Perreault. These stories were written by two of my best friends so I have permission to write a 3rd Author's Nightmare. Since Joanie met Sonic and Tails when she was sucked into Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Ryan met the triplets of Sonic Underground, I am going to meet the Freedom Fighters of Knothole village! Also I'd like to note that at some points in this story the point of view will change from 1st Person (my POV) to 3rd person omniscient (narrator POV). I'll be letting you know what scenes will be in what POV through out the story. This is why my story is a tad bit different from Joanie's or Ryan's ^^

Disclaimer: you know it and I know it. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, they belong to DiC Entertainment and blah, blah, blah. I belong to me... well at least I did the last time I checked.

I had just finished scanning my latest sketch into my computer. I yawned and looked up at the clock hanging on my living room wall: it was already midnight. I leaned back in my computer chair and stretched my stiff muscles. I stayed quiet because the rest of the house was asleep. I could hear my father snoring from the next room and I giggled.

My mother had told me to get off the computer earlier, but she and I weren't exactly being friendly towards each other again, so I ignored her request. My mother and I had a tendency to argue from time to time. This was one of those times. I thought I was right and she thought she was right.

My younger sister was away at a sleep over with her friends. Unlike me, my sister has a social life. While she was out with her friends, I stayed home - doing nothing. My older brother was away at college and even though I missed him, I didn't mind the fact that while he was away I got his room.

An instant message blinked in the corner of my computer screen and I clicked on it. The message popped up and I read what my buddy had sent me.

"Sorry April, but I really should be getting off now, I have a ton of homework I didn't finish -_-!" my friend typed.

I sighed but quickly responded, "Awww, well I guess homework comes first. And I know you and homework, Joanie! ;p Talk to ya tomorrow?" I entered my text.

"You can count on it! ^_^" Joanie answered.

"G'Night! Sleep well!" I replied.

"You too! See ya!" With that, my best friend logged off. I scrolled down my buddy list. No one worth talking to was on. My friend Ryan had went to bed hours ago so there were no hopes of him signing back on soon, and I hadn't seen my other good friend, Cari, online at all that day. With my three best buds off line what was there to do? Just as I was about to log off myself, another IM popped up.

"SexyDevil251: Hey April! This is Jay from Spanish class! I got your s/n from Alex! What do you say I take you to the movie tomorrow night? Right before Hala's party? We could...get to know each other a little better."

I rolled my eyes at the message and gagged. My mouse "accidentally" clicked the "Block Buddy" button. Jay was a real jerk: one who thought he could ask any girl out and get a yes. Even though that was probably true - knowing most of the girls that I go to school with have a crush on him - I wasn't one of them. I wasn't even planning on going to Hala's party; she never liked me any way. But most of all, I was sick of guys asking me out just because they thought I was easy. To tell you the truth, I have never been on a date that I've enjoyed!

Not finding any reason to stay on, I finally logged out of AIM. I wasn't tired, so I moved my mouse over to 'My Favorites' list and clicked on the link.

A small whimper emitted from the canine lying at my feet. I glanced down at the yellow Labrador retriever looking up at me. My dog, Buddy, obviously sensed I was planning to stay on the computer a while longer. Buddy looked as if he wanted to go to bed and he never went to sleep unless I already was. Whether he was being a protective pooch or a fraidy cat, I'll never know. I patted him on the head and closed the link. "Ok Buddy, we'll go downstairs," I gave in and turned off the computer.

Before I could head downstairs, I had to feed my other pets. I walked into another room of my house - which was supposed to be an office, but instead I had turned it into a pet room. The long shelf lining the wall had six fish tanks resting on it. But instead of fish, the tanks were filled with soft pine bedding and various rodent toys belonging to five hamsters and a gerbil.

On another desk in the room rested a large metallic hutch and a fish tank (there was a fish in this one). In the hutch was my pet hedgehog. Since rodents are nocturnal creatures all of my pets were up and about, some running on their exercise wheels, others just staring at me as I entered the room. While I fed my zoo, Buddy was busy sniffing the hedgehog through the wire mesh of it's hutch. "Buddy! Leave Lil' Sonic alone," I scolded my dog. Buddy backed off when Lil' Sonic squeaked at him.

With my chore finished, I closed the door to the 'Pet Room' and made my way to the kitchen, Buddy followed close behind. The darkened house was hard to move around in and, as expected, my foot came in contact with a heavy object blocking my path. "Ow! What the...?" I looked down at the object that had caused my foot pain. I sighed when I realized it was only my trusty backpack. I decided it might be best if I brought it downstairs with me; so I slung the brown leather strap over my shoulder and continued my trek through the silent house.

When I finally made it through the kitchen and past the hall, I quietly started to walk down the basement stairs. Though it really didn't make a difference how quiet I was, because Buddy made enough noise for the both of us.

My basement doubles as an entertainment area and my bedroom. To the right of the staircase is a small laundry room. On one side of the main room are a small bar, a futon, and a long table. Whenever we had a party, this was usually the place everyone would come to sit and chat. On the other side was a carpeted area that included my brother's old queen size waterbed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a large shelving unit. On the shelves were my brother's flat-screen TV and CD player. Since he didn't bring them to his dorm, they were mine for the taking! It's nice to have an older brother who has a great paying job.

Buddy leapt up onto the bed and curled up in the far top corner. I set my backpack on the bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my favorite pair of pajamas - a black sports top and plaid pajama pants. I ran a brush through my short brown and damp hair. I had taken a shower that night and hadn't bothered drying it. Yes, I'm lazy. I pulled it back with my favorite blue scrunchie. After changing, I walked over to the small window and opened it up. The cool, spring breeze filtered into the room, airing it out. I turned off the main light and switched on the TV. I still wasn't tired.

Knowing what video was in it, I pressed play on the VCR. A second later the screen was filled with the bright colors of my favorite cartoon. The video picked up where it had left off.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me the location of Knothole?" questioned the menacing voice of the most evil cartoon villain in the history of cartoons. Well, at least that's what I think.

"Sure I will! When you get a life!" I mimicked Princess Sally's lines perfectly. I sat at the end of my bed and watched the scene continue, staring at the TV screen like I had never seen the episode before. Though in reality, this was one of my favorite episodes and I knew it by heart.

The Saturday morning series of Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) had always been my favorite of the Sonic cartoons. Oh sure, I loved the slap stick comedy of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and the songs in Sonic Underground were really catchy, but the drama and romance of SatAM was what really pulled me into this cartoon and made it my favorite.

While the video continued, I started to sort through my backpack. The old brown leather pack was worn and fading. I carried it practically everywhere I went, so its condition was no surprise. I unclipped the top flap and glanced inside. The containments included my sketchpad and lucky green mechanical pencil, my school folder, my Game Boy Advanced SP (complete with a copy of Sonic Advance 2) an old pocketknife my brother gave to me (he didn't want it any more and it was beginning to rust), a half eaten bag of chocolate chip cookies, a disposable camera with one picture left, my inhaler (darn asthma!), my school ID, and a small, two-tailed fox stuffed animal.

I smiled and pulled out my Tails plushie. I gave it a quick hug and carefully stuffed it back into the pack. I usually kept the plushie in there because I brought it everywhere. My Sonic plushie sat on my pillow. I reached over and picked it up and set it in my lap. I looked back in my pack and pulled out my school folder and carelessly tossed it on the floor. I didn't have homework over Spring Break, but it was like a natural reflex for me to bring home my folder. Everything else stayed in the backpack. I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet. Since tomorrow was Saturday, that meant I had work and was going to need a change of clothes. I worked at and animal shelter and my clothes tended to get a little messy.

I picked out a pair of loose fitting black jeans with purple stripes down the sides and a sky blue t-shirt. I folded the clothes and stuffed them into my pack along with my clean white and blue sneakers.

After packing for tomorrow, I climbed back into bed and snuggled under the warm comforter. I picked up the remote and set the sleep timer on my TV/VCR for 15 minutes. Buddy shifted his weight again and rested his head in my lap. I stroked his velvety soft ears as I watched another episode of SatAM.

As the sounds of Sonic blasting through the Great Forest echoed in my room, I slowly shut my eyes and started to drift off into sleep. With my eyes closed and the sounds of the TV interfering with my hearing, I never noticed the mechanical spy orb float in through the open window.


	2. Sniv has way too much time on his hands

A/N: so you people actually like this story? Ok then I guess I'll keep posting XD enjoy! New POV in this chapter!  
  
***   
  
"Sir! Dr. Robotnik! It's finished!" Snively announced as he rushed into the control room of Robotnik's Death Egg. Robotnik, who had been reviewing the day's security tapes, growled and rotated his chair to face his lackey.   
  
  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy, Snively?" the large overlander boomed.   
  
  
  
"S-Sorry Sir, but this is important news!" Snively exclaimed. Robotnik narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, but decided against punching his nephew...for now.  
  
  
  
"I'm waiting, Snively..."  
  
  
  
Snively beamed and rushed over to the monitor and slipped in a disk. "You see sir, I have been spending my extra time working on a devise that has the ability to transport things to and from different dimensions! I call it The Dimensional Matter Displacer." Snively explained, as he pressed numerous buttons and switches on the counsel.   
  
  
  
Robotnik rolled his eyes impatiently, "I'm not amused Snively..."  
  
  
  
Snively swallowed hard and tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously, "Well, Sir, you see I was finally able to get it working and opened a portal to a planet called Earth..." Snively pressed another button and a picture of the planet formed on the monitor.   
  
  
  
Robotnik leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture of the planet, suddenly interested. "Go on, Snively..."  
  
  
  
Snively smiled and started to pull up other data on the planet Earth, "I find this planet to be very interesting, sir! You see both overlanders, like us, and animals, such as the Mobians that live here, inhabit it - but these animals are quite primitive!"  
  
  
  
"How primitive?" Robotnik asked, taping the tips of his fingers on the armrest of his chair.   
  
  
  
"They don't even know how to talk, Sir," Snively said as the monitor started to display pictures of the wildlife that lived on Earth. Suddenly, a picture of a domesticated hedgehog came up on the screen, "As you can see, Sir, they look quite different from Mobians. This creature is in fact what they call...a hedgehog."  
  
  
  
"Hedgehog? That?!" Robotnik laughed at the pathetic rodent in the picture, "If that is what their idea of a hedgehog is, how stupid can these overlanders be?"  
  
  
  
"Not stupid at all sir! You see they run this planet using technology and supreme intelligence. They have built large cities such as this one," Snively brought up a picture of a downtown area filled with skyscrapers and other buildings, "This city is known as Chicago. It is located in a place called Illinois."  
  
  
  
"Fascinating, Snively! Show me more!" Robotnik grinned as he watched the monitor show pictures of downtown Chicago, pictures that included the Sears Tower and Navy Pier.   
  
  
  
"This is only the downtown area, sir. Outside of the city are small suburbs where more overlanders live. I have sent a spy orb to investigate one, and I should be able to link to the video right now!" Snively flipped a few switches and watched the live video played across the monitor.   
  
  
  
Robotnik leaned forward in his chair, interested in what the video had to show. He watched as the spy orb floated through the lighted streets of a sleeping suburb. He grinned when he saw the orb float over to a brown house with a large pine tree in the front yard. The orb flew around to the back of the house and found an open window.   
  
  
  
"Excellent!" Robotnik smirked as he leaned back in his chair, waiting to see what the inside of the house had to show him. The orb showed what looked like a family room, but on one side the room was painted blue and a waterbed sat in the middle of it. Robotnik immediately noticed what looked like a teenage girl lying in the bed. She had her back turned to the orb and a golden furred canine rested its head over her side. "Zoom in, Snively! I want to get a better look at this overlander girl."   
  
  
  
"Yes, sir." Snively obeyed and pressed a button on the counsel that made the video image grow larger. The girl started to stir and Robotnik waited anxiously for her to roll over and revel her face. When she did, it wasn't the girls face that shocked Robotnik.   
  
  
  
The round overlord's eyes grew wide and he gasped at the site of what the girl had tucked under one arm. Those blue quills. Those beady, black eyes. That trademark smirk stitched onto its face! There was no denying who the stuffed animal represented.   
  
  
  
"THE HEDGEHOG!?!" Robotnik roared, making the whole base shake. Snively, who was just as shocked, trembled in fear at his uncle's loud booming voice. "HOW DOES THAT GIRL KNOW OF SONIC?!" Robotnik yelled to Snively.  
  
  
  
"W-well, I...I really don't k-know, sir. P-perhaps..." Snively stuttered out.  
  
  
  
"WELL, FIND OUT!" Robotnik shouted. He turned his attention back to video, staring intently at the plushie and then at the girl. An idea started to form in the evil overlander's mind, "You say that machine of yours has the ability to transport objects through dimensions, Snively?"  
  
  
  
Snively turned back to his uncle, still nervous but was a bit relieved by the now calm tone in Robotnik's voice. "Y-Yes, Sir!"  
  
  
  
"Excellent..." Robotnik grinned maliciously. He sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed motion. "Send a squad of SWATbots to that dimension! Bring me that girl! I want answers, and at the moment, she seems like the only one who can give them to me!"   
  
"Right away, sir!" Snively nodded and hurried off to comply with Robotnik's orders.   
  
  
  
Robotnik continued to look at the video, eyeing the plushie with hate. "Well dear girl, we'll just see how you know the hedgehog, now won't we?" Robotnik grinned as his loud maniacal laughter echoed through Robotropolis. 


	3. Why I wish I had a door to my bedroom

A/N: You guys are so sweet ^_^ I'm glad you like this story so much. Yes I know self-insert stories tend to be annoying and that was one of the reasons I hesitated when deciding to post this. But most of these stories people tend to just rush through the plot and end up in a Sonicverse for absolutely no reason at all without an explanation. I wanted to try and work something out. So I guess it worked XD  
  
***   
  
I awoke to a warm, moist, tongue bath, complete with foul smelling dog breath. I wrinkled my nose and opened my eyes to see a whining, yellow Labrador looming over me. "Buddy! Get off! Your paws are crushing my lungs!" I groaned as I gently shoved the over grown puppy off my chest. Buddy continued to whimper and I glanced over at the digital clock on my nightstand. It read 4:03 in bright green numbers. I let out an annoyed sigh and pulled myself out of bed.   
  
  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up!" I mumbled. Buddy wagged his tail and rushed to the stairs, I followed at a much slower pace. When I made it up the stairs without falling back down, I groggily opened to back door and let Buddy outside.   
  
  
  
"We had better get a dog door soon or I'll make one myself..." I grumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Our last back door had a doggy door for Buddy but our new one didn't. Waking up almost every morning to let the dog out was starting to drive me crazy. The cool morning air caused me to shiver. It was still dark and I wanted to go back to sleep.   
  
Buddy, instead of doing his business, stood in the center of the yard and started to bark loudly. After five minutes of standing there watching him bark, I finally just closed the door and walked back to bed. Buddy had a doghouse and food dish in the backyard so I leaving him out there wasn't going to hurt him. I probably should have paid more attention to Buddy's strange behavior, but I was desperate to get back to sleep and longed for that warm waterbed.  
  
  
  
After crawling under my covers and getting settled, I promptly pulled my Sonic plushie back into my arms and closed my eyes. A loud crash in the laundry room caused me to sit straight up. I stared in the direction of the crash; I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I shook myself out of my trance and crept out of bed, I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep until I found out what had made that noise.   
  
  
  
Slowly, I approached the laundry room and peered into the darkness. Through the darkness though, I could see a brilliant, neon blue glow from behind the furnace. Something was behind there. Half of my brain told me to run in fear but the other half insisted I find out what that thing was. Curiosity finally won the battle and I started to walk behind the furnace, but a voice from behind me caused me to freeze.   
  
  
  
"EARTHLING: PRIORITY ONE!"   
  
I gasped at those monotonous words. My eyes grew wide and I could feel myself start to tremble. No! It couldn't be! That's impossible!  
  
  
  
"SURRENDER PRISONER!"  
  
  
  
I whirled around to see what I hoped I wouldn't. Three large SWATbots stood in the center of the laundry room. They were so big compared to what they looked like on TV! I nearly fainted in shock. How was this possible?!   
  
One advanced toward me, and I quickly dashed under it. Another blocked the exit and I froze for a second. Panic washed over me. How was I going to get out? I glanced over at the old window above the washing machine; it was worth a shot!  
  
  
  
I leapt onto the washing machine and reached for the window, but something grabbed my ankle. I gasped as the cold metallic hand tried to pull me down. I latched onto the windowsill and refused to let go. I was eventually able to kick the robot's hand away from my foot and scramble off the washing machine. There was no way I was going to be able to open the window and get out without one of those SWATs grabbing me and pulling me back in.   
  
  
  
I took a chance and slid under the SWATbot blocking the door. I ran into my room and glanced around for a weapon of any kind.   
  
  
  
"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" One of the bots droned as he entered my room and marched towards me. I reached for the nearest thing to throw at it - my backpack. I gripped the leather strap tightly and swung with all my might. Amazingly, I knocked the bot's head clear off its shoulders!  
  
"Whoa...cool!" I smiled as I stared at the smoking, headless bot in front of me. My little victory was short lived however, as the two other SWATs rushed into my room. I pulled back my pack and attempted to swing it at one of the bots, but it dodged the pack and grabbed it from my grasp. The other bot turned towards me and extended its right wrist at me. My eyes grew wide, assuming the robot was planning to shoot a laser at me.   
  
  
  
Instead of a laser, a red, bungee cord-like rope, shot out from the SWATbots wrist. The rope coiled around my arms, constricting them to my side. The rope continued to wrap around my body all the way down to my knees. I struggled against the bonds, but the more I did, the tighter the rope became.   
  
  
  
The bot started to retract the rope, dragging me along with it. I thrashed around furiously, trying to free myself. I gasped when the other bot reached down and picked me up. I tried to scream for help, but the bot promptly clasped his metallic hand over mouth, muffling my protests.   
  
I watched in confusion as the other SWATbot marched over to my bed and reached through my blankets. What was it doing? I was even more confused when it pulled out my Sonic plushie and stuffed it into my backpack. What did it want with my plushie?   
  
The SWATbots carried me back into the laundry room and behind the furnace. My eyes grew wide at the shimmering blue portal that hovered behind my rusting old furnace. Well...that answered my question about where these bots came from.   
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and braced myself as they stepped into the portal, carrying my backpack and me with them. When I dared to open my eyes, swirling colors filled my vision. The fast moving colors were enough to make me dizzy and light headed. I closed my eyes again, trying to subside my headache.   
  
When I opened them again, the bright colors were gone and replaced with dark, dreary ones. The foul smell of pollution caused me to cringe and wrinkle my nose. I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in some kind of metal room, lined with computers and other various high tech machines. I had no clue where I was exactly, but one thing was for sure: I wasn't going to get any more sleep that night... 


	4. Well so much for acting brave

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Shadow's Girl12 and anyone else who recently lost a family pet (or any family member for that matter). It's also dedicated to my pets. Yes it's true that my pet hedgie, Lil' Sonic, and one of my hamsters, Princess Sally, recently passed on. This one's for you guys!  
  
***  
  
The SWATbots held me tight and stood attentively in front of the machine we had just walked out of. Neither one of the two bots moved, they stayed completely still as if they were ordered to. Of course I wasn't exactly sure, but judging by my captives I had a pretty good hunch about where they had taken me. My hunch was confirmed when a short, skinny human dressed in green entered the room. My eyes grew as wide as saucers. Oh...My...Gosh! It couldn't be!  
  
The scrawny man looked me over and then smiled. "Excellent work you two! But wasn't there a third bot with you?"   
  
"AFFIRMITIVE. SWATBOT #627139 WAS DISSABLED," the robot holding me droned.   
  
"Disabled?! How on Mobius was it disabled?!" the human shouted in confusion.   
  
Finally realizing that I shouldn't take this any more, I jerked my head to the left and away from the SWATbots hand over my mouth. "Because I knocked its head off, Needle-Nose!" I glared at what I thought was none other than the cartoon lackey from my favorite TV show.   
  
"I beg your pardon?!" Snively glared at me. "How can a mere girl destroy a complex robot?"   
  
I wasn't afraid of Snively; I could easily take the little twerp. "Maybe because it's brain was just as small as yours!"   
  
Snively, obviously peeved by my comment, clenched his teeth and pointed a finger at me. "You'll pay for that little insult, girl!"   
  
I raised an eyebrow. You see I had thoroughly convinced myself this whole escapade was nothing more than a dream. So I laughed at Snively's threat.  
  
"What are you laughing at Earthling?! Just wait till Dr. Robotnik is through with you!" he warned.   
  
I stopped laughing and gasped. Suddenly this dream had become a nightmare. "Dr. Robotnik?! No! Let me go!" I struggled in my bonds and the SWAT's grip. Ever since I started watching SatAM when I was little, Dr. Julian Robotnik had given me the creeps! Not only that, but this particular cartoon villain scared me so much I actually DID have nightmares about him roboticizing me!   
  
Snively grinned at the fear plastered on my face. Seeing me sweat obviously gave him great joy. "Well that's just too bad because the good doctor has requested your presence!" Snively chuckled sinisterly.  
  
"W-What does he want w-with m-me?" I stuttered. I tried not to show my fear but it wasn't working.   
  
"You'll find out in good time my dear," Snively continued to chuckle, making me even more nervous.   
  
Snively instructed the SWATs to follow him to the War Room. I shuddered when I heard him say that. I remembered from the show that the War Room was where Robotnik spent most of his time. I continued to struggle but the more I did the more the cord-like ropes constricted themselves around me. I felt completely helpless. 


	5. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?

I was carried through the dark metallic halls of the Death Egg, whimpering at the slightest noise. I had given up my bravado and turned into the coward I felt like. This is all just a bad dream! I kept telling myself that. I'll wake up soon.... won't I?  
  
After turning a few more corners we finally entered a large room with wall-to-wall monitors and advanced looking computer counsels. I immediately recognized it as the War Room. I gasped at the sight of the metallic thrown in the center of the room. It's back was facing us but I could tell what it was.   
  
"Sir, we've found the girl you requested to meet with..." Snively stood tall (Which wasn't very tall at all).   
  
The room was silent for a minute...a very LONG minute.... too long for my liking! The eerie silence was broken by the most cold hearted voice I had ever heard in my entire life.   
  
"Welcome to Robotropolis my dear!" Dr. Robotnik grinned as his chair whirled around to face me.   
  
My reaction was quite contrary to what I thought it would be. Instead of fainting or freezing from fright.... I laughed. My giggles soon turned into chuckles, which almost immediately brought about mounds of hysteric laughter.   
  
"You're the fattest thing I've EVER seen!!!"   
  
I laughed harder when I could have sworn I heard Snively snicker. I glanced up at Robotnik and suddenly; he didn't look very funny anymore. His ebony eyes glowed red with hate towards me. He started to grind his clenched teeth together and I could hear him growling. I guess I didn't make a very good first impression.   
  
Robotnik's robotic arm lashed out at me and grabbed my neck. The constricting cords around me retracted back into the SWATbot and my hands instinctively latched onto Robotnik's wrist, trying to pry him off me. Robotnik slowly lifted me off the ground by my neck. I kicked but it was no use, he was much stronger than me. The evil overlander pulled me closer to his face, close enough so I could smell his rancid breath. His glare sliced through me, sending fear riveting through my body.   
  
"You had better learn some respect fast you little wench! You'll think twice before laughing at me again!" His metallic voice echoed in my brain and I couldn't even allow myself to blink I was so frightened. He let go of my neck and I fell to the ground hard. "You're only lucky I need you alive, brat!"  
  
I cowered in fear as he loomed over me. Why couldn't I defend myself? Why couldn't I even move? My mind screamed for me to run but where? Robotnik rose from his seat and walked over to the SWATbot holding my backpack. The robot handed it to him and he carried it back to his throne. After taking his seat he opened my pack and started to sift through it. What was he doing?!  
  
He grinned when he found what he must have been looking for. He pulled out my Sonic the Hedgehog plushie and held it up by one of its quills. I finally got the courage to speak up. "W-What is this all about Robotnik? What do you want with me?" My voice was a squeak compared to what it normally sounded like.   
  
"_This_, my dear! Can you tell me who _this_ is?" Robotnik jerked my plushie forward.   
  
I grinned. He wanted to know who that was? OK then! Boy was he asking for it! "_That_! You want to know who _that_ is, huh? Well, that would be none other than my hero! The bravest, bluest, spikiest, and not to mention FASTEST creature in the universe!" I smirked and crossed my arms. I could tell all the compliments I was giving Robotnik's archenemy was trying the evil doctor's patience. "_THAT_, Ro-BUTT-nik! Is Sonic the Hedgehog!" I shouted loud and proud. The thought of my blue hero brought out the courage I needed to stand up to the obese dictator.   
  
"SILENCE!" Robotnik shouted, causing the whole base to shake and me to fall over. I landed hard on the metallic floor making a loud thud. My pain only increased when I heard Snively snicker.   
  
Robotnik's anger fumed as he stood up from his 'throne' and loomed over me. He swiftly grabbed my arm with his metallic fist. His grip was like a pit bull. I winced and started to tremble again, all my courage lost. Robotnik pulled me up close to his face...and his breath.  
  
"If you think that little...outburst of yours will go unpunished, think again dear girl," His voice was low and quiet but still terrifying. My heart was beating a million miles an hour; I could feel it in my throat. Robotnik glared through me, straight into my soul, just before tossing me carelessly to the floor. "Snively...escort our 'guest' to her new 'living quarters'," he chuckled sinisterly. "She'll need rest before our little...game."   
  
With that said Robotnik's lips curled into a devilish smirk. The two SWATbots quickly grabbed my arms again and followed Snively out of the War Room. What had I gotten myself into? 


	6. Spy Hog! heh, couldn't resist

A/N: ok very short chapter XD sorry it wasn't longer but the next one will be I promise! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! You guys are so nice ^_^ *hugs all her reviewers and gives them Sonic plushies* just dun let Robotnik see you have these XD   
  
****  
  
The sound of metallic fingertips against a computer keyboard echoed through the small hide out concealed under a mountain of trash. Sir Charles Hedgehog stopped typing and stretched his stiff gears. The robotic hedgehog leaned back in his chair, taking a break from downloading more of Dr. Robotnik's files into his data bank.   
  
"Hmmm...It's been rather quiet the past few days," Chuck said out loud to himself. "I wonder what Robotnik's up to..."  
  
Uncle Chuck, as he was commonly referred to, reached over to a monitor on his control board. He pressed the 'rewind' button on the VCR below it. Waiting a few seconds for the tape inside to rewind, Chuck saved a few documents he had just recently downloaded and then shut down his computer. The tape stopped rewinding and started to play a recording from a spy camera hidden in Robotnik's War Room.   
  
Chuck leaned back and watched the video play out, fast-forwarding through a scene where Robotnik did nothing but nap for a few hours. But when Snively appeared in the room followed by two SWATbots carrying an unknown overlander girl, Chuck sat up in his chair.  
  
"What in the name of Mobius...?" the hedgehog commented as he turned the volume up on the monitor.   
  
"Sir, we've found the girl you requested to meet with..." Snively's voice emitted from the speaker.   
  
"Girl? What girl?" Chuck leaned forward in his chair, watching the screen with much interest. The hedgehog eyed the short, brown haired overlander girl in the SWATbot's grip. Who was she?  
  
As he continued to watch the video, Chuck checked the time and date of the tape, finding that the event took place not more than thirty minutes ago. He was just as shocked as Robotnik to find out that the girl knew that much about his nephew, Sonic. But Chuck was more curious about who this girl was and where she came from. He decided to do a little bit of research by hacking into more of Robotnik's files.   
  
Unfortunately, Chuck found no information about the girl, but he did find out why she was in Robotropolis and where she came from. Uncle Chuck accessed a file containing the plans to a so-called 'Dimensional Matter Displacer'. The last entry was the coordinates to a place called 'Earth'.   
  
After reviewing the video a few more times, Chuck came to one conclusion: Sally needed to know about this. 


	7. Cooking with Bunnie and Tails

A/N: ok lets take a break from my P.O.V and Robotropolis for a while and see what's happening in Knothole  
  
***  
  
Bunnie Rabbot moved around her cozy little kitchen, her metallic feet sounding her every step as she walked across her wood floor. In her organic arm was a wooden bowl filled with a thick creamy batter, and in her metallic hand was a large mixing spoon.   
  
"Tails darlin', ya'll find that ginger yet?" she asked sweetly as she glanced over to her open pantry door. Two, fluffy, orange foxtails poked out from behind the door swaying slightly from side to side.   
  
"Here it is Aunt Bunnie!" the kit exclaimed as he pulled the top half of his body out from under the shelf. The ten year old, eager to please, rushed over and set the small glass vial on the table.   
  
"Thank ya, suga," Bunnie smiled as she set the bowl and spoon down on the table and patted Tails on the head. The young fox watched as Bunnie walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, supposedly looking for something. He cautiously reached up and slowly stuck his gloved hand into the bowl of batter.   
  
"Ya'll better leave that batter be if ya want any of that cake, Tails!" Bunnie's voice scolded from within the fridge.   
  
Tails cringed and his ears drooped as he retracted his hand from the bowl. "How does she and Aunt Sally DO that?!" Tails thought, considering that the two girls might possibly be telepathic.   
  
The two Freedom Fighters continued their baking as a small robotic pigeon flew through Bunnie's open kitchen window. The small bird robot cooed as it flew once around the kitchen then landed gently onto Tails' head. The kit looked up and giggled as the bird looked down at him.   
  
"Aunt Bunnie look! I'm a pigeon stool!" Tails laughed.  
  
"Do you mean a Stool Pigeon, suga?" Bunnie corrected, not realizing she had a new arrival to her kitchen.   
  
"No, I mean a pigeon stool!"   
  
"But Tails sweetie, there's no such thing as a-" Bunnie turned around to see Tails pointing to the metal bird still sitting on his head. "Oh!" the rabbot laughed, getting the joke now.   
  
Bunnie gently lifted the bird off of Tails. It stood gracefully on her organic hand and cooed as she stroked it's smooth metallic feathers. "Whatcha got for us little fella?" she smiled as she opened the compartment on it's back and retrieved the small folded piece of paper. Once she closed it back up, the bird leapt off of Bunnie's hand and into the air, cooing as it flew back out the window.   
  
"Is it from Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked in curiosity as he stood on his chair and looked over Bunnie's shoulder.   
  
"Shore is, suga," she answered as she read through the note. "Hmmm...looks like Suga Chuck has somethin' important ta tell us."  
  
"Neato! What is it?" Tails leaned over, trying to get a peak of the note.  
  
Bunnie smirked at Tails and folded the note back up. "He doesn't say. But it's none of YOUR bee's wax anyway, darlin'," Bunnie ruffled the kits head fur. Though that didn't please Tails for he still wanted to know what was up.   
  
"Aww c'mon! I wanna know! I'm a Freedom Fighter too!" the fox complained.   
  
"Tails, why don't ya'll frost the cake while I go'n tell Sally and Sonic about this?" Bunnie persuaded. Tails crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. He figured she'd say something like that.   
  
"Ya'll just sit tight till Ah come back," Bunnie instructed as she made her way out the front door with the note in hand.   
  
When the door was shut Tails plopped down into his chair with a heavy sigh. He glanced at the bowl of frosting and then at the door again. He smirked to himself and reached inside the bowl eagerly.   
  
"An' don't you just be eatin' all that frosting!" Bunnie's voice called from the window.   
  
Tails sighed louder and slammed his head down on the table in frustration. "HOW does she DO THAT?!" 


	8. Who said they ever had to ACT like they ...

Sonic the Hedgehog snickered as he made his way through some of the foliage in the Great Forest. The cobalt hedgehog carried a small bag with him, holding it with both hands to prevent any accidents. Well at least to prevent them from happening BEFORE he wanted them to.  
  
Sonic pulled back a few shrubs and looked out at the grotto and Power Ring pool. He smirked to himself when he saw the back of a light brown ground squirrel with a bright blue vest. Princess Sally Alicia Acorn sat on an old fallen log, looking out at the peaceful water of the small pool.   
  
"Perfect..." Sonic grinned to himself as he opened the bag and pulled out a rather large rubber balloon filled with ice cold water. He snickered silently as he cradled the balloon in his hands and quietly stepped out from the bushes.   
  
When Sally didn't even flinch, Sonic assumed she hadn't heard him. The blue hedgehog slowly crept towards his prey, holding the water balloon high above his head. He was inches from the unsuspecting ground squirrel. She was going to get it now!  
  
"A-HA!"   
  
Just as Sonic was about to completely soak Sally, she swiftly turned around, baring her OWN weapon. Sally blasted Sonic with a small can of foamy, green, string like gunk, or as Rotor called it, 'Silly String'. The walrus had made it for Tails to annoy Antoine with one day and Sally had managed to get her hands on a can.   
  
But as Sonic was being covered in Silly String, he forgot he was supposed to be holding up the water balloon.   
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Sonic, now drenched and covered in green Silly String, glared at the squirrel. Sally laughed loudly at the sight of him.   
  
"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Sonic put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well YEAH!" Sally laughed harder, holding her sides. She stopped laughing when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She opened her eyes to find Sonic carrying her over to the Ring Pool's edge.   
  
"Sonic! No! Don't you DARE!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Bombs away!" Sonic smirked as he held Sally over the pond and let go. But Sally didn't let go of Sonic's neck, pulling him down with her.   
  
*BIGGER SPLASH*  
  
Sally surfaced first and shook the water out of her hair, annoyed at being soaked. "Sonic! I'm gonna-....Sonic?" Sally glanced out at the pool looking for any sign of the hedgehog. She opened her mouth to call his name again when Sonic finally surfaced. Relieved to see him safe, Sally smiled. Though her smile soon turned into hysteric laughter.  
  
"What?" Sonic coughed and spit out a bit of water. "What are you-"   
  
"Ribbet..."   
  
Sonic slowly glanced up only to find a large bullfrog perched contentedly on top of his head. It croaked once more, causing Sally to laugh again.   
  
"Heeeello, I don't believe we've met," Sonic looked up at the frog that promptly leapt off his head and back into the water. Sonic smirked and turned his attention to Sally, who at the moment was trying to control her laughter. The blue hedgehog sifted through a few lily pads and made his way over to the giggling squirrel.   
  
"You sprayed me with Silly String," he smirked as he gently pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You were going to hit me with a water balloon," she giggled, allowing him to do this. "And you threw me in the pool!"  
  
Sonic paused but continued to smirk. "You sprayed me with Silly String," he repeated smugly causing Sally to laugh.   
  
This little prank war between the two had been going on for as long as anyone in Knothole could remember. Sonic would set a bucket of cold water over her door frame and Sally would return the favor with cracker crumbs in his bed sheets. Some of the residents thought it was cute, others thought is was childish, and then there were some who thought the hedgehog and princess had just gone nuts. But in reality, the two had started playing pranks on one another to relieve stress. Yes it was a strange stress reliever but it actually worked. Neither one took offence to the others practical joke and they both laughed when the other's trick backfired.   
  
Sonic smiled down at Sally, noticing how the droplets of water streamed down her face, outlining her features. Her crystal eyes seemed to shimmer just like the Ring Pool's surface. Her red-brown bangs were plastered to the side of her face due to the water but he didn't care. It was moments like this that he just couldn't stop staring at her, amazed that he was so lucky to be the one holding her.   
  
Sally couldn't help but blush when he looked at her like that. Sonic could be so romantic sometimes. All of his annoying habits seemed to dissolve when he held her in his strong arms. She liked the way the water slid off his slick quills and melted into his cobalt fur. Suddenly she didn't mind being wet.   
  
When Sonic started to cautiously lean closer she tilted her head up, letting him know she was thinking the same thing. Inches apart from the other's lips, close enough to feel each other's breath, moving closer still, everything around them completely sile---  
  
"Awww! Ain't that the cutest darn thing ya'll ever saw!"  
  
Sonic and Sally froze and sighed simultaneously, both of their eyes narrowing into annoyed slits. Bunnie giggled from her spot on the Ring Pool bank, hands on hips and her metallic foot slightly tapping in amusement. "You two put on a mighty interestin' show there!" she snickered.   
  
Sally couldn't help but laugh and she couldn't stay annoyed with her best friend. She parted with Sonic and waded through the lily pads and out of the pool. Sonic, who wasn't exactly pleased with the interruption, folded his arms and glared at Bunnie, still managing to smile.   
  
"And you sure know how to kill a moment, don't you Bunnie?" Sonic smirked, his left ear flopping over from being wet. Bunnie just grinned.   
  
"So," Sally pulled herself out of the water and took off her soaked vest. "What's up Bunnie?" she asked as she wrung out the soaked garment.   
  
"This," Bunnie said as she handed the crumpled paper to Sally who accepted it and casually tossed her wet vest over a low tree limb.   
  
"From the Chuckmister?" Sonic asked as he pulled himself out of the water and walked over to the two girls. Bunnie nodded and Sally read over the note.  
  
"He says he has some really important news. He wants us to meet him at the rendezvous point at five," Sally said then glanced at her watch, which read a quarter after four.   
  
"Well then lets get haulin'! Bunnie, you go tell Rotor and Tails to get ready and-"  
  
Sally interrupted Sonic with the tapping of her soggy boot splashing slightly in the puddle that had formed around her dripping body. Sonic looked at her in confusion and shrugged. "What?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Sonic sighed and tried to protest. "But Sal!"  
  
"I said, NO." she repeated a little louder.   
  
Sonic narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "You said yourself he was part of the gang now and-"  
  
"He's too young, Sonic! He's not ready!" Sally said as she snatched her vest from the limb. "Tails stays in Knothole and that's final!" With her order given, the princess started walking back in the direction of the village, leaving behind her a silent rabbot and a fuming hedgehog.  
  
Sonic growled in annoyance. How many times was she going to do this? She told Tails he was a Freedom Fighter and yet she still treated him like he wasn't. Sonic had begged and pleaded Sally to let him go on at least one mission with them. He promised to watch over the kit and continued to press the fact that Tails had completed his training and passed with flying colors. But the squirrel wouldn't have it. She refused to let Tails go anywhere beyond the lookout tower.   
  
"She's not being fair!"  
  
"She's only concerned, Sonic. Tails is only ten and-" Bunnie tried to reason, but Sonic wouldn't let her finish.  
  
"Ten and a half!" Sonic retorted, rather childishly.  
  
Bunnie sighed. "You're as bad as him sometams!"  
  
"Figures you'd take her side."  
  
"Ah'm not takin' sides!"   
  
"Suuuure you aren't."  
  
"Ah'm NOT! Ah'm just sayin'-"  
  
"That Tails isn't ready. Meaning you're siding with Sally," the hedgehog stated as he shook the water from his sneaker. Bunnie's ears drooped. Sonic sighed. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he really wanted to agree with the two girls, being the protective older brother figure he was. But Tails had proven himself! Sonic couldn't stand coming home from missions to find the fox kit bored out of his mind. He really wanted to take the kid with them. He knew Tails would be a great asset to the team. The only problem was convincing Sally. 


	9. She can't hold him back forever

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while. School is so evil -_- hopefully I'll be able to write more soon! Thanks again to all my reviewers ^_^ you guys rock! *passes out popcorn and orange soda* enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Sally stomped furiously down the path back to Knothole. What did Sonic think he was trying to pull? Tails go on a mission?! It was insane! How could Sonic even think such a thing?  
  
Sally suddenly slowed to a walk. Her angry expression melted away and she lowered her gaze.  
  
He was right.   
  
Sally watched day in and day out as Sonic taught Tails everything he knew. She would try and fake a smile every time the hedgehog told Tails he was part of the gang. She would try not to frown when she tucked Tails into bed and he'd tell her stories about the day he would make his way into Robotropolis, defeat armies of SWATbots, and fight side by side with Sonic against Dr. Robotnik. As the child fell asleep in front of her she would remember when she was seven years old and Sonic disappeared from Knothole one day. She'd never forget him returning later that same day with a small child in tow.   
  
Holding the innocent in her arms for the first time, realizing he would have to grow up in a world like this. His first five years of childhood would be so different than hers were. Instantly she felt a whole new responsibility for this life she held in her arms. It was as if at the age of seven she had crossed over into motherhood.   
  
Everything Tails did after that day scared her. Anything could happen to him at anytime. She nearly had a heart attack the day he had twisted his wrist after falling from a tree. Sonic added to this fear when he taught Tails how to use his unique appendages to his advantage. Now he could fly. That didn't bode well with Sally at all.  
  
Sally didn't want to believe that Tails had grown up. She pushed the idea of Tails having anything to do with Robotropolis to the very back of her mind. She promised herself the day the two tailed fox would leave the safety of Knothole would never come.   
  
But then Sonic had already interfered with that plan. The hedgehog continued to press the idea of being a Freedom Fighter on the child till it was all Tails would think about. Then Sonic started bringing him further and further away from the village; closer and closer to danger.   
  
And then it happened. Sally had let the words slip from her mouth, across her lips and into the delicate ears of the awaiting child. The words she would regret saying and the words Sonic would use against her.   
  
Why did Tails ever have to ask the question? Why did she ever answer? Why did Sonic have to be in the same room? Why did the both of them have to make such a big deal about it?  
  
"Of course you are a Freedom Fighter, Tails."  
  
Sally shuddered as those words and memories echoed in the depths of her brain. Her head throbbed and pulsated. She had to stop her trek back to Knothole and sit down. The squirrel leaned against one of the giant Red Woods of the Great Forest. She massaged her temples and calmed her thoughts. She opened her crystal blue eyes and looked up at the sky. A large predatory bird flew overhead, majestically gliding through the wind current. But even the beautiful sight could not interrupt Sally's thoughts.   
  
She had so much to think about. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of missions, their progress in this war, romance, friends, her father, what was expected of her...and the safety of her loved ones. And now Sir Charles had important news. News = Stress.   
  
So there was no denying it. The team as it was, needed help. She couldn't keep Tails a prisoner of Knothole anymore. Her fear of bringing him to the city was great, but it wasn't as powerful as the fear of him running off and going by himself.  
  
Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine had to become adults at the age of five. They had no choice. The world that they lived in never gave them one. Tails was ten but almost as smart as Rotor. He had abilities that would make him an excellent Freedom Fighter. Sally had to admit it. Tails was more than ready. 


	10. it's just not polite to leave one of you...

The smile on the young fox's maw could not possibly get any bigger. Tails walked with an extra bounce in his step and held his head up proud. He glanced up next to him at Sonic who smiled down at the kit and ruffled his head fur. Tails beamed.   
  
Sally though still skeptic about the whole idea of Tails coming with them couldn't help but smile. Bunnie noticed this and grinned, nudging Sally.   
  
Sally smirked at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't even start."  
  
Bunnie laughed and Sonic and Tails shot confused glances at one another. The hedgehog simply shrugged it off and looked behind him at the coyote who seemed to be having difficulty with a tree branch in his way.   
  
Antoine glared at the branch jutting out from the foliage in his way. He let out an annoyed huff then bent the branch forward and continued walking. Antoine let go of the branch too soon and it snagged the back of his vest, pulling him backwards, and tossing him onto the ground.  
  
Sonic burst into fits of laughter causing the group to turn and find Antoine sprawled on his back on the ground.   
  
"Whatsa matta, Ant? Twig giving you a hard time?" Sonic slapped his knees and laughed harder. Tails quickly followed Sonic's lead and started laughing. Bunnie giggled and Sally rolled her eyes, trying to stifle a chuckle.   
  
Antoine sat up at glared at the hedgehog. "It is not being MY fault! The twiggy should be watching where I am walking!" he protested in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah sure, Ant," Sonic snickered as he walked over and helped Antoine to his feet.   
  
"C'mon you two," Sally glanced at her watch. "Sir Charles said meet him there at five and it's already 4: 55. We're gonna be late."  
  
"No problemo, Sal!" Sonic smirked. "I got it covered!" With that said, the hedgehog lifted off his backpack and opened it up wide. "Hop in, bud."  
  
Tails obliged and climbed into Sonic's backpack. The hedgehog heaved it gently onto his shoulders and Tails poked his head out. "Bunnie, you grab onto my shoulders and Ant you grab onto Bunnie."  
  
The two did as they we told and Sonic lifted Sally into his arms. "Hang onto your lunch guys!" Sonic announced as he revved up his feet. In a quick burst of speed, the five Freedom Fighters blasted through the Great Forest and out into the robotic wasteland.  
  
They made it to the rendezvous point just in time to see the metallic form of Sir Charles Hedgehog open the door to a disabled hover craft and step out into tiny secluded area.   
  
"Glad you guys could make it, I-" Chuck stopped mid sentence when he noticed Sonic helping Tails out of his backpack. The robotic hedgehog glanced up at Sally who didn't seem phased by the scene. Chuck nodded and put two and two together. He smiled and winked at Tails who stood proudly next to Sonic.   
  
"So what's the important news, Charles?" Sally asked.   
  
"I need to show you something. I'll explain on the way," Chuck motioned for them to follow him back to his safe house.   
  
***  
  
"So you don't even know who this girl is?" Sally asked as Chuck rewound the videotape.  
  
"Not in the slightest. All I know is she came from a place call Earth."  
  
"Urf? Where's that, Unc?" Sonic questioned, reaching over and pausing the video so he could get a better look at this foreigner. "And how does she know about me?"  
  
"That I also don't know, but I wonder...if she knows that much about you, Sonny, what if she knows more?"   
  
Sally's eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh my gosh! And what if Robotnik plans to use her knowledge to find away to defeat you, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic rubbed his chin and tapped his foot. Sally had a point, and knowing Robotnik, that was probably what he was planning. Sonic turned and stared at the paused image of the girl on the screen and pressed play again.   
  
"Well, that would be none other than my hero!" the girl's voice echoed from the speakers. Sonic smiled at this and pressed stop on the video.   
  
Tails, eager to know what the hedgehog was thinking, tugged at Sonic's glove. "What're we gonna do, Sonic?"  
  
"Simple," Sonic shrugged. "We have questions, she has answers."  
  
"Sonic...you don't mean," Sally looked into his eyes.  
  
"Can't leave a fan in the clutches of that bozo, Sal," Sonic smirked.   
  
Sally blinked, thinking this over. There were so many risks! So many things to be worried about! What if this was all some sort of set up? What if that girl was working for Robotnik? The possibilities were endless!  
  
Sally suddenly remembered the fear in the young overlander's eyes when Dr. Robotnik lashed out at her. How she trembled when the dictator had mentioned his plans for her in the form of some sort of game. Sally didn't even want to think of what that might mean. That was all it took to make up the princess's mind.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sally announced. She was met with a round a smiles from the group that was pleased with her decision. They stood attentive, ready for orders and willing to cooperate. 


	11. I was expecting a 4 star hotel room but ...

A/N: Hi guys I'm back! *mauled by angry readers* Owww....*body twitches in pain* Ok ok ok...so it's been awhile since I last updated...so shoot me! *is promptly shot*   
  
Ghost of April: HEY! I didn't mean literally! *my ghost is promptly shot*   
  
Ghost of Ghost of April: FINE! Here's the darn chapter! XD   
  
***  
  
Though I was glad my 'living quarters' weren't the Roboticizer, this prison cell wasn't all that great either. I poked my head through the bars and watched as Snively made his way back down the hall. The two SWATS remained by the cell, standing attentively on each side of the door, the left one still holding my backpack.   
  
When Snively had disappeared down the hall I slinked back to the corner of my cell. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, my back pressed up against the cold, stone wall. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. My black tank top did nothing to keep me warm.   
  
I sat, listening to the sound of silence and a few rats scurrying about here and there and a sickening dripping sound coming from...well I didn't really want to know. After a minute or two of just sitting and listening, I tried to humor myself into thinking once again...  
  
"This has got to be the scariest dream I have ever had..." I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued to look around my cell. "...And the most realistic one."  
  
As an experiment, I pinched myself. I winced and rubbed my arm.   
  
What if this was real? What if I WAS actually in Robotropolis?   
  
"Kind of ironic actually. I'm in my favorite cartoon world...and now I'm gonna die." I muttered under my breath.  
  
I pulled my scrunchie out of my hair and wrapped it around my wrist. My hair had dried and I thought it might at least keep my shoulders and neck warm. I usually did this when I walked to school in the winter. My hair was so thick it made a great insulator. My sister would always complain that her hair was too thin and sometimes she wished she had mine. I lowered my head and sighed.   
  
"Becky..."  
  
Would I ever see my little sister again? Was this really how my life was going to end?  
  
I shuddered remembering the evil doctor's threats toward me. I couldn't get that sinister metallic voice of his out of my mind. I trembled, half from being so cold and half from fear. I have always had a tendency to let my emotions get the best of me and in this case I almost felt like crying. I hated myself for it. I always felt as if I cried for the stupidest reasons. Of course I'd hide my tears around others but...but when I was alone they always seemed to escape. At school or with friends I was a whole other person, one who seemed fearless and strong. I always spoke my mind and stood up for myself when I was in the company of others, but by myself --all alone-- I was weak. I feared myself more than I feared anything else. Just being alone scared me.   
  
I could feel my eyes start to well up and my vision became blurry. I glanced up at the SWATbots, unmoving, no emotion, like a rock. Why couldn't I be like that? Why couldn't I control myself? The tears fell freely now.   
  
I heard a loud crash, something along the lines of metal upon stone, and I let out a choked up squeak of fear. I quickly closed my eyes and pushed myself into the corner more. Everything seemed to scare me here. I was whimpering, trembling like the coward I felt like. I wanted so badly to magically transform into the other me, my strong competitive side that knew no fear. Even around Robotnik I was able to conjure up at least a little bit of the "Me" all my friends thought I was. Why not now?  
  
The sound of hurried foots steps echoed from down the hall. No! Snively was coming for me! I pulled myself into as tighter ball, praying I would just disappear. The footsteps were getting closer and I started to pray out loud to myself.   
  
"Please Lord! Please no! I just want to wake up!" I cried through my tears.   
  
Another metallic crash sounded, this time right outside my cell. My eyes were shut tight, refusing to witness anything happening around me. I stopped my praying and just cried, letting my long brown hair hide my face.  
  
More sounds came from outside my cell door: muffled voices, a cry of pain, and a small giggle?  
  
"She's in this one."  
  
"Ok now lets-OW!!!"  
  
"Oops...sorry suga!"  
  
More giggling.   
  
I opened my eyes only to see my thick brown hair. What was going on? As I pulled my hair out of my face to see, a loud metallic crunch echoed off the walls. I shut my eyes in fear and covered my ears.   
  
"EEHYA! Phew! Is it just me or is Robotnik makin' these things heavier?" Another crash followed the voice.   
  
"Oh dear! The poor thing is scared half to death!"  
  
Those voices! I knew them! This time when I lifted my head instead of seeing a curtain of brown, two sky blue eyes stared into mine.   
  
"Are you alright?" The eyes backed up revealing an orange and white furred face.   
  
My mouth hung open. I couldn't blink. I couldn't speak. I forgot to tell myself to breathe. The face disappeared and was replaced with a black haze. 


	12. Must control fangirlyness!

A/N: Yay! I'm updating! *sees all her reader's comments* O_O I'M SORRY!!! Please don't kill me for taking a little while to update! Blame school and the swim team! NOT ME!!! *shot* And Crow T R0bot O_o sheesh! Indoor voices! XD you can ask nicely you know! *will take it off* But if you're going to be rude about it. *shrugs* Well thank you all for the really nice comments ^_^ hopefully I'll have more up soon! Swim practice has been a real drag *hehe pun intended for anyone who actually gets that joke*   
  
Tails: no one's gonna get it...  
  
Silence cute one! Maybe there are other swimmers out there! And what are you doing out of the story? Scoot mister!   
  
Tails: fine... *leaves*  
  
Okay guys ^^ here ya go! Enjoy! It longer this time!  
  
***  
  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted back at her as I stomped down to my bedroom. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"  
  
  
  
"Because I'm your mother and you'll listen to every damn word I say! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"   
  
"NO!" I screamed and buried my face into my pillows trying to block out her yelling. "NO! I WON'T!"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down! Tails hold her down!"  
  
"I said, 'Can you hear me?'"  
  
My eyes shot open and I gasped loudly. I was breathing hard and my heart was beating at an extremely fast pace. I was covered in a cold sweat. I looked up only to find those sky blue eyes again. I quickly glanced around to find that I wasn't in my room and it wasn't my mother that had been yelling at me. Instead I was in a familiar looking hide out with wall-to-wall monitors and computers and I was surrounded by...no...no it couldn't be.  
  
"Heeeellooooo? Mobius to...whoever...you are."  
  
I glanced over at the one who belonged to that voice. A blue hedgehog. I groaned and put my hands up to my throbbing head.   
  
"Hey are you okay?"  
  
I opened my eyes again to see the owner of this voice was a light blue walrus.   
  
"This...isn't...happening," I moaned. "I'm still dreaming."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
I looked up at the child looming over me.  
  
"You were, but you're not anymore. You're safe now. Are you okay?"   
  
I stared at him. I could not believe my eyes. Sure, I had had dreams with him in them but this was different. It was so...life like. I looked down at his gloved hand resting on the cot I was laying on. Out of curiosity I reached out and touched it. I could feel the soft material against my bare skin. I gasped and pulled my hand back as if I had touched an open flame. Right then and there...it hit me. The full understanding that this was in fact...  
  
"...Real." I whispered loud enough for the whole room of Mobians to hear me. The group shot uneasy glances at one another and stared at me in confusion.   
  
"Come again?" the hedgehog asked.  
  
"You're...you're real! You're really talking to me!" I stammered out, trying to sit up. "Oh my gosh!!!...Oh my gosh..." suddenly I felt light headed again.  
  
"Whoa! Easy there Suga!" I looked at the rabbit with the robotic arm and legs walking towards me. "Just lie down alright?" she said as she gently pushed me back down on the cot. How was it possible that Bunnie Rabbot was telling me to lie down?!  
  
I looked around the whole room, naming each character in my mind. Antoine De Coollette, Rotor Walrus, Sir Charles Hedgehog, Sally Alicia Acorn, Tails Prower, and ...and Sonic the Hedgehog! It was them! It was really truly them!   
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening! This is amazing!" I stated as my headache turned into excitement.   
  
"Listen, you blacked out for a second back there so you need to take it easy," Sally said as she approached me. "Allow me to explain, I'm-"  
  
"No! You don't understand! Sally, I know who you are! I know who all of you are!" I shouted, trying to sit up again.   
  
Sally blinked, obviously stunned. "How? How do you know us?"   
  
"Sal chill, give her some air," Sonic stepped in front of her and then turned to me. I was amazed that I actually had to look up at him. In the cartoon he said he was around three feet tall but now, even though I was lying down, he and the others towered over me! I knew I was short for my age, for I hadn't even reached five feet yet, but Sonic had at least a foot on me! The only one who was shorter than me was Tails.   
  
Sonic looked down at me with a friendly smile. He kneeled down so we were eye level. "Hi."  
  
I swallowed hard and suddenly became shy. "H-hi."  
  
"So I hear I'm your hero," the hedgehog smirked.   
  
I flushed a deep red and smiled sheepishly. "Well I...uh...er...I mean..."  
  
Sonic chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder. He stopped laughing and pulled it back when he realized I was trembling. I guess I still hadn't gotten over the fright of my life yet. Sonic smiled at me though, his warm reassuring eyes told me it was okay to be scared. "S-sorry," I stuttered. "I never actually thought something like this would ever happen."  
  
"Speaking of which," a voice from behind Sonic spoke up. Sonic's Uncle Chuck walked over to a VCR and popped in a small VHS tape. After pressing play, I watched as the scene where I had met Dr. Robotnik play across the screen. Uncle Chuck looked back at me, along with everyone else present in the shelter.   
  
"Who are you?" Sally asked the question on all of their minds.   
  
I sighed and swung my legs over the cot, sitting up straight. "My name is April. As far as I know, I must be from a different dimension then you guys. From a planet called Earth."  
  
"How did you get here if you're from that Urf place?" Sonic asked.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle. " 'Earth', Sonic, is the planet I live on. Like you guys live on Mobius. And I'm not exactly sure how I got here. All I remember is walking into my laundry room in the middle of the night and being grabbed by two SWATbots."  
  
"And how do you know who Sonic is?" Uncle Chuck asked.  
  
"And that our planet is called Mobius," Sally broke in.  
  
"Or what SWATbots are," Rotor joined into the rambling off of questions.   
  
"Well you see in my world you guys are cartoon characters from the show Sonic the Hedgehog," I said, but before I could go any further I was interrupted with a loud...  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" The whole group shouted in unison, well all except Sonic who seemed to be amused.   
  
"Hey cool! I've got my own show!" Sonic smirked causing the rest of the Freedom Fighters to raise a few eyebrows at him.   
  
I stifled a laugh and continued. "Not only that, Sonic, you have your own video game, comic book, and-" I cut myself off when I noticed my backpack resting on the computer counsel. "Hey my pack!" I said as I pulled myself up off the cot and rushed over to it. I picked it up and opened it finding my Sonic plushie right on top. I pulled it out and showed it to the group. "And your own action figures!"   
  
"Awwww! It's adorable!" Bunnie took the plushie and she and Sally gushed over it. The rest of the Freedom fighters crowded around, looking over the stuffed animal.   
  
"You're known all over my planet, Sonic! And well I guess you could call me one of your biggest fans," I blushed. Sonic smiled at me.   
  
"This...this is amazing! But how is it possible?" Uncle Chuck muttered aloud, pacing the shelter and pondering to himself. "It must have something to do with those plans to that 'Dimensional Matter Displacer' I found in Robotnik's files. That must be how you got here, April. But that still doesn't explain how your world knows about ours."   
  
"That I cannot answer for I have no clue," I shrugged.  
  
"And obviously neither does Robuttnik," Sonic crossed his arms.  
  
"Exactly how much DO you know about us, April?" Sally asked.  
  
I blinked than pointed at Antoine. "Antoine De Coollette, son of the head of King Acorn's Royal Guards. He's not very good at speaking English and is afraid of almost everything."  
  
The group stared at me in astonishment...well all except Antoine. "I'll have you be knowing that I am de bravest dare is!" Antoine huffed and folded his arms.   
  
I smiled at him. "You might be a chicken Ant, but it's why I'm one of your biggest fans." I giggled when I saw Antoine blush. Looking around at the stunned faces, I smirked and decided to continue.   
  
"Bunnie Rabbot," I pointed to the character. "Obviously a partly roboticized Mobian and is the strongest of the Freedom Fighters because of it. She also speaks in a really cute Southern accent."  
  
Bunnie blushed and smiled at me. "Aww, ya'll really think it's cute?"  
  
As I continued to prove myself to the Mobians that stood in front of me, I neglected to pay any attention to the youngest Freedom Fighter approaching my open backpack. Tails cautiously poked his head into the bag, curiosity getting the best of him. He reached his hand into the pack and fished around. The kit tilted his head in wonder when his hand grasped a fluffy, soft object. Out of reflex Tails pulled it out and looked down at it, gasping at what he held.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
At the sound of the ten-year-old's voice, I stopped talking and everyone turned their attention to Tails. The Freedom Fighters uttered a few surprised sounds when they saw the plushie Tails held in his hands, I grinned.   
  
Tails looked down at the stuffed replica of himself, his mouth hanging open. "I-I-Its...me!" the kit stammered out as the group stared in awe at the doll he held. They turned their attention to me though when I giggled.  
  
"I might be a big Sonic fan, but I like to think of myself as the biggest Tails fan there is," I beamed proudly. Tails blinked and dropped the plushie.  
  
"MY biggest fan?! You like ME the best?!" I could tell this little bit of fame was very new to him.   
  
I nodded enthusiastically, smiling as big as ever. "Uh oh...I had better cool it before my inner fan girl gets a hold of me," I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to speak again but instead was interrupted by an annoying continuous beep coming from Chuck's computer counsel. We watched as the blue metallic hedgehog hurried over to it to find out what was wrong.   
  
"Seems Robotnik found out you're missing, April," he announced. "He's dispatched twelve patrols with specific orders to apprehend you."  
  
I bit my lip in fear and glanced around the room of new yet old faces. What were they going to do? Suddenly I felt very cold again.  
  
Sonic stepped forward into the center of the room, obviously ready to voice his opinions on the matter at hand. "Well she can't stay here. It only risks her getting caught and Unc' being discovered."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Sally approached him.   
  
Tails answered the question for her. "Can't she come back with us, Aunt Sally?"  
  
Oh great! Now I sounded like a stray puppy. Sure Tails, but you have to walk me and feed me and pay for my vet bills. Then again this approach might be necessary when dealing with Sally. I knew how cautious she could be around strangers. Flashbacks to the episode "Game Guy" popped into my head. I tried my best to stay at the back of the room, hoping Sally wouldn't look at me. Did I mention Lady Luck hates me?  
  
Sally did indeed turn her gaze to me. I wanted to close my eyes as she stared at me, but I couldn't. I felt as if I was on trial. Sally sighed and looked back at Sonic's pleading face.  
  
"C'mon Sal! You're not gonna send her out there," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently.   
  
The princess looked around the room at all her friends' sympathetic faces. "I ...but what if..." Sally ended with a sigh and then looked at me. Seeing she had no other option, she shrugged. "Well just as long as she's away from Robotnik. We can't risk him finding out anything else she knows." Sally's answer was met with a round of smiles.   
  
I smiled too though I guess I'd have to do a better job of winning her over then Ari the Ram did in that episode. Tails ran to Sally and threw his arms around her middle, hugging her tightly. Sally smiled and stroked his bangs. That scene in itself made me want to burst out in 'Awww!' but I held it in.   
  
Sonic grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Well now that the jury has reached it's verdict-" (Hey wow! I had been on trial) "-Why don't we get a haulin'? Times a wastin' and the fumes here are really startin' to make me dizzy. Unc', you are seriously lucky you can't smell this dump," Sonic commented as he held his nose. Uncle Chuck snickered a bit and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
  
Rotor reached down and retrieved my Tails plushie from the floor. He put it and my Sonic plushie back in my bag and then handed it to me. As I took it from him I realized that I had never said anything to him yet. "Thanks Rotor."   
  
Rotor smirked back, obviously because I had spoken his name. I grinned, "Hey whatever happened to your yellow cap? I liked that one better."   
  
Rotor blinked and then let out a slight laugh. "How did you know I used to wear a yellow hat?"   
  
"Season one, same season when Sally never wore a vest," I said as I slung my pack over my shoulder.   
  
"Season one?" Sally asked, blushing a little from my comment about the vest.  
  
"Don't ask," I laughed. "And personally," I whispered to her. "I liked the vest-less look better, too."   
  
She smiled at me. I smiled back. Maybe winning her over wouldn't be that hard after all.   
  
"Sonic," Sally turned to the hedgehog. "You can't carry us all back and don't even suggest it. Why don't we send for Dulcy?"  
  
Sonic smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Doubting me are you?"  
  
Sally scowled and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward towards him. "No I'm saving the rest of us from broken necks."  
  
That time I had to laugh. Seeing those two in action was nothing compared to watching them duke it out on my television screen. I felt Bunnie's metallic hand on my shoulder and looked over at her.  
  
"Trust meh, ya'll are gunna bust a gut when ya see em' at meal time."   
  
That comment made me laugh harder and Sally and Sonic glare at Bunnie. I recovered from my laughing fit as Sally wrote a quick note and gave it to Chuck.   
  
"I'll send it in one of the rockets," the robotic hedgehog said as he placed it into a small bird-shaped rocket.   
  
"She'll be here soon then," Sally announced as Chuck went outside to send the note.   
  
Wow! I was going to get to go to Knothole! This was so incredibly awesome I couldn't help but get excited. The Freedom Fighters started chatting about what they were going to do about all this, but I was too excited to pay any attention to any of it. How could I focus? I was on Mobius!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Alright! I'm goin' to Knothole! ^_^ again I want to thank all my loyal readers! You guys really rock and it's because of you that I am so motivated to write this! Swimming is almost over with so I promise you that when it's over I'll upload longer chapters more often. But until then I have practice everyday after school and I'm wiped when I get home so bare with me. *hugs all her reviewers* Thanks you so much! 


	13. The trek back to Knothole

A/N: Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack ^_________^ with a nice long chapter for you! Again sorry for the slow updates but I'm sure you all know how it goes. School/after school activities/family life....and well yeah...any way here's the next chapter ^^ oh and after this one I plan to do one more in first person then switch back to third person for awhile ^_^   
  
Enjoy! *passes out refreshments*  
  
****  
  
I stared in awe at the massive creature in front of me. I mentioned before that Sonic was about a foot taller than me, right? Well he was a shrimp compared to Dulcy! Of course I had never seen a dragon up close before (but seriously...raise your hand if YOU have), but even in the cartoon Dulcy didn't seem this huge!   
  
When Sally introduced her to me, Dulcy extended her hand, which was larger than my head, and smiled warmly. I accepted the gesture and smiled back.  
  
Sally decided that Dulcy would carry her, Bunnie, and Rotor, while Sonic carried Tails, Antoine, and me. Since I had never flown on a dragon before, and I've never taken a 'crash' course to prepare myself for Dulcy's landings, Sonic agreed that the set up was safer this way.   
  
I watched Sally put my backpack in Dulcy's pouch and then as the three Freedom Fighters climbed up onto the dragon's back, Sally holding onto the special saddle Dulcy wore, Bunnie holding onto Sally, and Rotor doing the same with Bunnie.   
  
"Meet ya there, Dulce!" Sonic called out as he helped Tails into his backpack. Dulcy nodded and beat her wings, lifting her massive body off the ground and into the air. Her passengers waved goodbye just before she broke into a burst of speed.   
  
Sonic lifted his pack onto his shoulders; the fox kit snuggled safely inside poked his head out for a better view. After saying a quick goodbye to his uncle and watching him retreat into the shelter, Sonic walked back over to me, grinning. "Ready?"  
  
Ready? To travel at Super Sonic Speed? Was he kidding?! I held back the urge to cling to his leg and just nodded my head instead.   
  
"In that case... Juice n' Jam time!" The next thing I knew I was being swept off my feet and into the arms of one warp speed rapid hedgehog. I had no idea he was so strong! Sure he carried Sally everywhere, but she _did_ look pretty skinny. Even I had more meat on my bones then she did. I mean no offence to Sonic, but those sticks he called arms never really looked very strong in the cartoon. Again I was proven wrong. That's becoming a common occurrence. Of course my thoughts on Sonic's strength were replaced with starry eyes as soon as I remembered that my cartoon hero was carrying me.  
  
Sonic snickered at Antoine who was leaning on a pile of trash and seemed to be in no hurry to move from his spot. "Well Ant? Shake a leg why dontcha! Unless, that is, you WANT to stay here..."  
  
Antoine sighed and reluctantly walked over to Sonic and latched onto his shoulders. "Get a good grip this time, Antoine. Remember the last time you didn't hang on?" Tails spoke up from Sonic's backpack. Sonic snickered and I glanced over his shoulder and looked at the blushing Antoine. This I had to hear about!   
  
"Yeah! Wouldn't wanna endanger any more trees!" Sonic said as he tried to keep himself from laughing too hard and dropping me. Antoine glared and dug his fingers into Sonic's shoulders, causing the hedgehog to wince and take the hint.   
  
"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Take a joke!" Sonic rolled his eyes and started to rev his feet up. I heard Tails giggle and Antoine let out his trademark whimper.   
  
"Please to not be going so fast dis time, Sonique?"  
  
"Fast?" Sonic grinned. "Me? Go fast? Why I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing, Antoine!" Of course, even Antoine could detect the sarcasm practically dripping off of that statement.   
  
Sonic tightened his grip on me, as his feet became nothing but a blur underneath him. I swear it sounded as if a racecar was starting its engines. I clung around his neck and he pressed me against his peach colored chest right before he took off.   
  
My face was met with a blast of wind, sending my long hair in several directions before it straightened out and flowed behind me. The wind rushed passed my ears, echoing like thunder. I was reminded of a roller coaster at first, but all the roller coasters I'd ever been on had nothing on Sonic's speed!   
  
I dared to open my eyes and witness the passing scenery and Robotropolis disappearing behind us. The gray gloomy colors vanished and were replaced with greens and browns. My tense muscles started to relax and I was soon enjoying the ride of my life. I let out a slight giggle of astonishment as I watched the Great Forest dissolve into a blur. Sonic looked down at me for a second and smiled.   
  
It was when he did so that I saw a tree up ahead in front of us that seemed to have jumped out of nowhere. I screamed and buried my face into Sonic's fur. I felt a sharp jerk to the right and then heard laughter. I opened my eyes to find Sonic grinning widely.   
  
"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I smirked and shouted over the roaring wind.   
  
"ME? PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT? SILLY GIRL!" Sonic shouted back, still grinning.   
  
I laughed and turned my attention back to the enjoyment of the ride...that lasted about five more seconds.   
  
Sonic skidded to a halt, kicking up a bit of dust as he did so. He set me gently down on the dirt path and held me up as I recovered from the amazing experience. Antoine was brushing himself off and Tails was climbing out of the backpack.   
  
"You ok April?" Sonic asked as I rubbed my pounding head. Guess traveling at super speed was something you had to do a few times before you got used to it.  
  
When my vision stopped spinning and when the colors evened out, I glanced at my surroundings. The Great Forest was an extremely beautiful place! The crisp fresh air was definitely something new to me, for I lived in a city where air itself was scarce. Next to us was the lookout tower that was built into a large Red Wood tree. The evening light poured down through the treetops and showered the foliage, casting shadows here and there. The sun was setting and I checked my bright orange watch; however, I had no clue if it was the right time or not.   
  
"6:15," Sonic announced as he checked his own watch. Well that answered my question. My watch read five in the morning. Interesting...  
  
"Sal said they'd meet us he-" Sonic stopped talking and his pointed ears twitched and bent back and forth. He glanced skyward and smiled. "Looks like we don't have to wait long."  
  
I looked up but saw nothing. I continued to glance around the treetops and open sky, but still... I saw nothing.   
  
A few seconds later a dull rumbled echoed through the forest and Dulcy crashed through the treetops, heading in my direction.   
  
"YIKES!" Sonic shouted and zoomed past me, scooping me up and speeding out of the way. Dulcy collided with the ground right on top of the place I had been standing. The sounds of Sally, Bunnie and Rotor screaming were brought to an abrupt stop as Dulcy stopped skidding and slammed right into a tree. Sonic set me down and we both rushed over to the group that lay in a heap at the foot of the lookout tower. Bunnie had been thrown off to the side, Sally was draped across the dragon's stomach and Rotor was half way underneath Dulcy, who was in an odd, upside down position against the tree.   
  
"You guys ok?" I asked in concern.   
  
"Ouch..." all four of them responded in unison.   
  
As Sonic tried to pull Rotor out from under Dulcy, and Sally climbed down from the dragon, I hurried over to Bunnie. She had been tossed from Dulcy after the landing and had been thrown against a tree. The rabbot was leaning against it and rubbing her head.   
  
"Are you alright?" I asked as I kneeled down beside her. She looked at me and smiled.   
  
"Shore thing, Suga. Just a lil' ol' headache, that's all. Nothin' to worry about." I smiled and helped her to her feet. "Why thank you. That was awful sweet."  
  
"What? I'm supposed to leave you on the ground?" I smirked. We headed back over to the group that had finally gotten themselves back on their feet and soon started walking through the forest. Of course I, having no clue which way was which, just followed their lead.   
  
As we walked, I noticed everyone looked a little on the 'wiped' side. Dulcy yawned causing Antoine to yawn whom in turn caused Bunnie to yawn. Funny how yawning is kinda contagious. Tails dragged his namesake behind him, obviously having no strength to keep them off the ground. The kit's eyelids drooped and I feared he would fall asleep while we walked. I wasn't the only one who noticed Tails' increasing fatigue.   
  
"Need a lift, Big Guy?" Sonic asked and bent down to scoop up the fox. Tails made no objections and put his arms around his self-acclaimed older brother's shoulders, resting his head against Sonic's chest. Sonic smiled and supported the kit with one arm, patting Tail's back with his free hand. "Ya did good today, bud." Tails smiled but didn't open his eyes, but instead sighed in contentment.   
  
"I'm ready for a bath..." Sally sighed with much exhaustion. Sonic chuckled and put one arm around her.   
  
"Chill Sal, we're almost home. And didn't Rosie mention something about spaghetti tonight?"  
  
"Ooooh man! Can't wait to get my hands on soma that!" Rotor smiled and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture.   
  
My stomach growled at the mention of pasta. Food sure did sound pretty good at the moment. Before I could set my thoughts on my hunger, I glanced up at the sight ahead. I gasped silently and my mouth hung open.   
  
"Wow..."  
  
It was always a treat to watch the scenes in SatAM that took place in Knothole Village. I always wondered what it would be like to visit a place that looked so beautiful and peaceful.   
  
I never imagined it could be this spectacular...  
  
I stood there, gaping at Knothole in all its magnificent glory. The running water under the bridge we stood on was so crystal clear you could see the shimmering pebbles cast a brilliant silvery glow. My reflection was so crisp it was like staring into the cleanest mirror.   
  
The village itself was so peaceful! I felt like I was at my old summer camp. The modern huts looked like our cabins. I glanced around, taking it all in and trying to piece together my surroundings. We walked past a large hut that had a delicious aroma pouring out from the open windows. I gazed quickly into one and saw a crowed of Mobians sitting down.   
  
I was brought out of my stare when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly to find a smiling Sonic. Tails had seemed to perk up a bit and was now more hungry then tired. He was obviously eager to fill his growling stomach. Sonic set the kit down and looked back over at me.   
  
"Hungry?" he asked. I was about to nod when Sally spoke up.   
  
"Why don't we get her somewhere to stay first? Let her get settled a bit."  
  
Sally had a point. I just then realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. I glanced down at my dirt-covered socks. Oye...I was still in my pajamas! How embarrassing.   
  
"Well Ah have room in Mah hut, Sally Girl. She can stay there if she likes," Bunnie offered, flashing a smile at me.  
  
Sally nodded. "Ok that works. Why don't we bring her there now then-"  
  
Bunnie shook her head and put her metallic hand on Sally's shoulder. "Ya'll are famished. Go on and get somethin' to eat and Ah'll bring her over when she's ready," Bunnie offered, ushering Sally over towards the large hut.   
  
Sally continued to object as Bunnie pushed her in the direction of the wonderful smells. "Are you sure you don't wan-"  
  
"Ah'm shore! Now go on! Get!" Bunnie giggled.  
  
"C'mon Sal. The faster you get dinner the faster you get that bath," Sonic grinned as Tails took his hand and pulled him towards the hut. "I'm comin', lil' bro! Cool your jets!" With that the hedgehog followed Tails into the hut along with Rotor and Antoine.   
  
"Well ok. I'll tell Rosie to save you guys a plate," Sally smiled before following her friends to dinner.   
  
Bunnie smiled and turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Here April," Dulcy said as she walked up to me and pulled my backpack out of her pouch. I thanked her and quickly ran to catch up with Bunnie.  
  
"That Sally..." Bunnie chuckled, shaking her head. "The poor thang's too organized."  
  
"She doesn't relax much, does she?" I asked. Though I knew the answer already.  
  
"No she don't...and it's a cryin' shame. Gal works harder then all of us and don't give herself a moment's piece," Bunnie said as she looked over at me.   
  
"She always seemed so stressed. When I watched her on TV that is..." I said, staring at the ground as we walked.  
  
Moments later we arrived at a small hut with a flower garden off to the side of it. My mouth curved into an excited smile at the sight of my favorite flowers at the back of the garden. Bunnie saw me gaping and smirked.   
  
"Ah'm just takin' a wild guess here but...ya like Tiger Lilies dontcha?"   
  
I nodded and bent down in front of the flowers, setting my bag off to the side. They were the most beautiful ones I had ever laid eyes on! The fresh air here must have worked wonders on them. I reached out and gently touched one's fragile petals. I sighed and my smiled faded.   
  
Bunnie bent down beside me and stared. "Somethin' wrong, suga?"  
  
"....My dad used to call me Little Tiger when I was younger..." I continued to stare at the flowers.   
  
Bunnie obviously didn't know what to say. "Ya miss him?"  
  
I shook my head. "It's not that...he just doesn't really call me it any more. When I asked him why he said I was too old for pet names..."  
  
"How old are ya?" Bunnie asked out of curiosity.   
  
"Sixteen..." My voice started to decrease in volume.   
  
"We're the same age," Bunnie switched positions and sat down facing me. She tried to smile and change the subject but when I didn't return her gaze her long ears drooped. She started staring at the garden as well. "Mah daddy called me stuff like that too..."  
  
I lifted my head immediately and looked at her. Suddenly I felt so selfish. "Bunnie, I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't be..."   
  
I bit my lip and stared at the ground. But Bunnie didn't let this sudden silence last for very long. "Why dontcha freshin' up so we can go meet everyone for supper? Sound good?" She smiled and helped me to my feet.   
  
Bunnie's hut sure was cozy! It reminded me of that small apartment my cousin moved into when she got married. Sweet and simple and very homey.   
  
She asked me if I needed anything, but I told her I had an extra set of clothes in my bag (the ones I was supposed to wear after work tomorrow...or is it today? or...bah, never mind). Bunnie brought me into her bedroom and told me she'd wait outside.   
  
I fished out my clothes from my bag and quickly changed. I noticed a brush on Bunnie's vanity and didn't think she'd mind if I used it. I quickly put my hair up in a half pony-tail (yet my long bangs always seemed to find a way out of it) with my blue scrunchie.  
  
As I tied my shoelaces, the rabbot knocked on the door. "Come in," I answered. She opened the door and smiled at me as I stood up.   
  
"Now how's about we grab some chow?" Bunnie said and lead me out the door and back through Knothole to the large hut.   
  
****  
  
A/N: FOOOD! Alright! XD now this is my kinda story! *shot* well I hope to get the next chap up a bit sooner (no promises) and please excuse my busy life. Though this story is one of my top priorities *SWATbot walks in*  
  
SWATbot: FAN GIRL: PRIORITY ONE.  
  
O_o I have my own priority one?!  
  
SWATbot: MUST OBTIAIN FAN GIRL, BY ORDER OF ROBOTNIK.  
  
Oh crud _ *runs* Thanks again to all my readers! *dodges lasers* And keep those reviews comin'! Tell me what I'm doin' right and wrong so I can keep on pleasin' ya! *keeps running* (pant, pant) see ya next time guys! If I'm still alive O_O 


	14. DINNER TIME! COME AND GET IT!

A/N: New chapter! This one is kinda short and a little late so I'm posting two ^_^ nice of me huh? Well this time I kinda have a big excuse for not updating. This Christmas break my pal Joanie came to visit for a week and I also had some mondo huge news! My mom is going to have a baby ^_^ so you could say I've been a bit distracted lately XD So Brutal2003, don't yell at me to update sooner or EXPECT to have the next chapter up right away. I'm also a dedicated artist and my art comes before my writing. And that's quite alright Crow T ^_^ and actually no I don't go to that school but I DID write my Romeo and Juliet parody for a school project that I was doing for English when we were reading that book. I'm glad you like it by the way ^^ and thank you Anthony for blasting that bot into next week for me! He was getting on my nerves _ and Joanie get ready for more heart melting in da next chaptas! XD MWAHAHA *is a sucker for mush* PHEAR!  
  
OK guys! Enjoy and relax! I'm sick of passing out junk food so...*clicks a button on a remote and a curtain goes up and reveals a refreshment stand* help yourselves ^_^ to even MORE junk food!  
  
***   
  
As we walked into what must have been a sorta 'mess hall' or cafeteria, I could feel the citizens' stare hit me like a ton of bricks. The instant Bunnie and I walked into the large hut I was met with a thick silence. It was a very uncomfortable feeling having so many eyes on you; just staring at you.   
  
The silence and stares seemed to continue for hours when it was only about thirty seconds. I wanted to run. I could tell I wasn't welcome. I started to back up towards the door, but Bunnie grabbed my wrist before I could get near it. She turned back to the tables full of Mobians and glared.  
  
"Ya'll cut that out! Ya hear meh?! Ya'll just mind your own business!" she shouted loud enough for the whole hut to hear. Immediately the citizens of Knothole went back to chatting with each other and eating dinner. Obviously no one wanted to pick a fight with Bunnie, which was a smart move.  
  
"Over here guys!" Sonic stood up from his seat at a table near the back and waved his arms. Bunnie waved back then leaned over to me.  
  
"Go on an' sit by them and Ah'll get us some supper, alright?" she said before walking over to a long counter filled with plates. I watched her for a second as she said hi and started up a conversation with the chipmunk behind the counter. I could tell that was Rosie. She was putting spaghetti on two plates and handing them to Bunnie, but the two continued to chat.   
  
I made my way through the maze of tables to get over to the other Freedom Fighters, but as I did I could feel those cold stares burrow themselves through me again. Mobians sort of leaned into their tables when I passed them, avoiding my touch as much as possible. I felt like I had the plague or something.   
  
I finally made it to the table in the very back corner where the FFs sat. Dulcy sat on the floor in the corner, obviously too big for a chair. Tails sat next to her, stuffing his face happily and splattering his fur with meaty tomato sauce. Sonic patted a seat next to him and I sat down. Sally sat on the other side of him sipping at her glass of milk and Antoine sat next to her twirling a long string of noodles onto his fork. Rotor was on the other side of Dulcy, munching on a bread stick.   
  
Sonic looked over my new change of clothes and smiled "You clean up good."  
  
"Well..." Sally corrected him as she took another bite of her meal.  
  
"Huh?" Sonic looked at her.  
  
"You meant to say 'well' not 'good'."  
  
"No, I meant 'good'!"  
  
"But 'well' is the correct way to say it!"  
  
"Well why can't I say good?"  
  
"I'm not saying you can't, I'm saying you shouldn't!" Sally glared in annoyance.   
  
"But what if I don't wanna?" Sonic smirked, enjoying this.   
  
"Gah!!! Sonic cut that out!"  
  
"But I'm so _well_ at it!" the hedgehog grinned.   
  
Sally rolled her eyes but before she could either argue more or simply slap him, Bunnie walked up and set a plate of spaghetti in front of me. She took the empty seat next to me.   
  
I was so hungry and was practically drooling over the food in front of me. It looked totally irresistible and I didn't hesitate to dig in. I tell ya, it was even tastier then it looked.   
  
Across the table, Tails was slurping away at his dinner, covering his fur in even MORE sauce. Sally shot a warning glare at him, but Sonic egged him on. Tails glanced from squirrel to hedgehog, wondering which self-acclaimed parent he should obey. Finally he answered both by slurping up another noodle. Sonic laughed but Sally rolled her eyes.   
  
I smiled and slurped one of my own. Tails' ears perked at the sound and he smirked at me. I smirked back, taking it as a challenge.   
  
"You're on..."  
  
An instant later our dinner table had turned into a roaring frenzy of cheers as Tails and I raced to see who could clear their plate the fastest. I was surprised to hear even Sally join in the cheers. Seconds later Mobians from other tables started to stand up from their meals and see what was going on. Some even joined the cheering.   
  
Man I wish mealtimes were like this at my house!  
  
Tails glanced up from his half finished plate over to mine. Hey wow! I was actually winning! Almost done!   
  
He shot a competitive stare and resumed to wolfing down what he had left. As he took his last bite of spaghetti I was already chugging down my glass of milk.   
  
"FINISHED!" I shouted as I slammed my glass down.  
  
The cheering maximized and Mobians and Freedom Fighters started to pat me on the back and reach out for high fives. My face was covered in sauce but I didn't care. I bowed and a few laughed. At least they seemed to be more accepting of me now.   
  
Tails got up from his seat and walked over to my side of the table. He smiled as he handed me a napkin.   
  
"You have skills," the kit grinned.   
  
"Oh man!" Sonic put his hand on my shoulder and held his side, trying to recover from his laughing fit. "Never saw anyone out munch the Big Guy before!" He was probably telling the truth. Even in the other cartoon Tails was in he had a rather large appetite. Guess he was the same way in this universe too.   
  
After that little episode Tails and I were stuffed, though the other Freedom Fighters hadn't finished their dinner and were still hungry. Tails sat for a few minutes, obviously bored out of his mind. He was cute when he looked bored...ok so to me he looked cute no matter what he did. Can I help being obsessed with the little ten-year-old? I'm a sucker for cute little kids anyway. You should see how I act around my baby cousins.   
  
Tails, of course, made it very clear to the rest of the table that he didn't like sitting and waiting for them. He sighed loudly every now and then and even tried to start a napkin ball fight with Sonic. Sally put a stop to that though so it didn't last long.  
  
His boredom swallowed him whole. "Aunt Saaaaaally!" the kit whined. "Can I go? PLEEEEEEEASE!"   
  
Sally took another bite of her dinner and then narrowed her eyes at the kit. Tails narrowed his and glared back. The two had a small staring contest for about a minute until Sally smirked and let out a slight chuckle. "Alright, but stay in the village, understand?"   
  
Tails nodded enthusiastically and leapt to his feet, running over to my side of the table and grabbing my wrist. "C'mon April! You can come see my room!" he said, tugging at my arm.   
  
AWW!!! He's touching me! I blushed a deep red and couldn't find my voice. "Uhh... I uhh..."  
  
"Hold it bud, don't tear her arm off," Sonic looked up at me. "You can go with him if you want to."  
  
Want to?! Go with my favorite cartoon character of all time?! HECK YEAH! THE Tails Prower wanted to hang out with ME! Boring old ME!!! I stood up from my seat and let Tails lead me out the back door of the mess hall; the really big one that Dulcy probably used.   
  
"C'mon I'll show you around!" Tails excitedly let go of my wrist and started to run ahead down the wide dirt path that ran through Knothole. I smiled and chased after him.   
  
"Wait up!"  
  
***  
  
Hey look! No waiting! Chapter 15 is all ready for ya ^_^ I won't even stall this time! Happy reading and hope you enjoy! 


	15. Listening to your elders is so overrated...

***  
  
Tails stopped at a good-sized hut. It was larger then Bunnie's and most of the other huts I'd seen on the way here and this one even had a porch complete with swing unlike the others.   
  
The kit giggled and ran up the steps, grabbing the doorknob and rushing inside. I followed him at a little slower pace; I was still digesting. Kid must have one heckuva metabolism...  
  
When I entered the hut I was reminded more of a rec-room then an actual house set up. At one side of the room there was an old beat up (yet still comfortable looking) couch leaning up against a wall across from a medium sized television. Next to the TV was a bookshelf loaded with various texts. That side of the room was separated by a small hallway that led to a door at the end and one to the right. A dartboard hung on another wall and a crude looking pool table was in the same area. Not big at all and a bit cramped, but it looked nice to me.   
  
On the other side of the room (which was much larger and also split into two sections) was what looked like a small kitchen (cabinets, fridge, microwave, stove and an island style counter in the center). A table with a few chairs around it was not to far from the kitchen-ish area. A map hanging on the wall and a large metallic object were to the side of it. There was a bit of open space where what looked like a simple desk stood. The set up sure looked familiar though...  
  
I snapped my fingers and smiled widely. "It's the place all the Freedom Fighters sit when they plan out or come back from missions! I've seen it before! And that's the machine Uncle Chuck made that lays out a holo-projection of Robotropolis!" I exclaimed excitedly and walked over to it. I distinctly remembered a few episodes I had seen this room in. Like in 'Super Sonic' when Sally was fixing Nicole and 'Sonic Conversion' when Sally was showing Bunnie the new machine and even in 'Sonic Way Past Cool' where Rotor had been working on Bunnie's robotic legs to make them extend! It was the same room! I could totally tell! I couldn't believe I was actually standing in it!  
  
"C'mon April! You can see my room!" Tails shouted. He had rushed down the short hallway and into the door at the very end. I followed him and glanced to the open door on the right, a small washroom.   
  
I stepped into the small room that definitely looked familiar for I had seen most of it in the episode 'Sonic and Sally' and 'Sonic Racer' when Sally, and one time even Bunnie, would tuck the kit in at night. Against the back wall under an open window was bed with a sea green colored comforter on it. A nightstand stood next to it. I glanced around and found a toy box (complete with toys spilling over the side), a dresser and another desk.  
  
Tails was sitting on the bed; swinging his legs back and forth and watching me look around. "Cool huh?" the kit smiled widely. "I used to stay with Sonic when we were littler but then Aunt Sally said I could have my own room in this hut."  
  
This of course was a surprise to me. I had no idea Tails' room was connected to the same room I had seen in so many other episodes. Interesting indeed.   
  
"Wanna go play dirt hockey by the grotto?" Tails asked and leapt of his bed, rushing over to a closet and pulling out two hockey sticks and digging around for, most likely, the puck.   
  
The grotto? The same grotto where the Power Ring Pool was? Whoa I would KILL to see that! But wait... "Tails isn't the grotto outside of the village?"  
  
Tails poked his head out from the closest. "Yeah so what? And how'd you know?"   
  
"Uh I just kinda figured it was...since it was in the cartoon and all. Don't you have to take the lift to get there? And then walk to it?"  
  
"Wow! You knew that much? Cool! And yeah, since you know where it is, let's go!" he smiled and picked up the puck and sticks, heading for the door.   
  
"But Tails, Sally said to stay IN the village."   
  
"Aww she always says that. And besides, Sonic lets me go all the time. Let's hurry before it gets dark!" he insisted and walked out of the room.   
  
I figured I'd have to be the voice of reason here. Tails was younger and heck I never really listened to my parents all that much either. But I had this thing where I'd never listen to their advice yet completely obey it if I was with someone younger. Plus I didn't want him in trouble, or myself for that matter.  
  
"Why don't we just play it safe and stay in Knothole?" I tried to persuade him as I followed him out the front door.  
  
"But after Mr. Buckler's window broke we're not allowed to play dirt hockey by the huts. And there's not a lot of open space around here. C'mon, the grotto is perfect!" The kit tossed me a stick and took to the air, making his way down the road.  
  
"Tails! I really think-" but by then he had already flown far ahead. Grrr! This does not bode well at all. I took off down the rode after him, shouting for him to stop and reconsider.   
  
He made it to the lift but didn't bother using it. Tails flew right up to the top of the small cliff, leaving me to figure out how it worked. I had seen the characters use it before, but wasn't sure myself. I glanced back up the cliff and called for Tails again, but he was probably already out of earshot. I sighed and cautiously stepped into the wooden elevator like contraption and closed the little swinging door.   
  
"Maybe I just push this little lever type thinga-ma-bob and-" I leaned out of the basket and pushed the wooden lever. Instantly the lift came to life and started climbing to the top of the cliff. "Success!" I smiled and patted myself on the back. That wasn't so hard.  
  
Unfortunately I spoke to soon and forgot to brace myself for the abrupt halt. I tumbled forward and out the basket's door, crashing to the dirt ground. "Oooh...nice move, Tiger," I scolded myself and brushed the dirt off my blue shirt. I stood up and retrieved the hockey stick before running off into the wooded area.   
  
"TAILS!" I shouted. The two tailed fox was nowhere in sight. My chest started to tighten up and I stopped running. The last thing I wanted was an asthma attack. As soon as I slowed my breathing and talked myself out of the attack, I started walking in the direction I thought was the right one.   
  
I knew where I was going, I'd seen Sonic race to the pool tons of times. It had to be this way... right? Well, Sonic did move rather fast when he went to the Ring Pool...  
  
No problem, I'd just follow the small dirt path. There was only one so it HAD to be the right way.  
  
A moment later the path stopped and branched out into four different ones.  
  
Problem...  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oh come on! Like you've never been lost in the Great Forest before?  
  
.... Ok forget I said that  
  
So this was a short chapter too...BUT I GAVE YOU TWO!!! XD And besides the next one is super long! I even started working on it and it's going good! It's back to 3rd person point of view in the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed a look through my eyes for awhile ^_^   
  
Oh and I hope you guys don't mind the set up I've arranged for Knothole. It's based off the show as much as possible but lets face it, DiC didn't exactly point out where EVERYTHING was. I just finished watching a bunch of episodes to make sure I was being as precise as possible. Like to get to the Ring Pool you had to take the lift. I assumed that's where it was. Well at least in the second season it was. But whatever they DIDN'T show in the cartoon, I made up for the heck of it ^_^   
  
Well See ya next time!....I hope... *wanders around the forest and smacks into a tree* GAAH!! *rubs face* stupid tree -_-; 


	16. This is like an episode of Full House

A/N: YAY!!! New chapter! I swear this is a good one guys! And this chapter is dedicated to my new reviewers alc() and Sam Cyber Cat to prove that I actually have other people reading this story besides the ones who review every chapter XD which I am grateful for you guys ^_^ *hugs all her old reviewers* I'm glad you like this story so much that you review that much! You're the ones that keep me going XD So I'm taking a moment to respond to all of you ^_^  
  
Thank you Sam for the kind words ^^ I'm glad you like how I'm portraying Sally. Just trying to stick to her character as much as possible.   
  
And yes Toni I realize SatAM Tails is a bit more...true to his age? XD Seriously I always thought they should switch his age with AostH Tails.   
  
Thank you Anthony but...how do you know your way through the Great Forest? O_o Do you know something I don't know? If so.....TELL ME!!! XD hehe j/k.   
  
Aww Brutal chill out XD *hands him a chilidog* get it? Chill? Chili? Because when you----ok I'll drop it...anyways don't be sore. I was just in a bad mood when I updated last and I was only asking for you to be a little nicer in your review, maybe give me a few pointers instead of telling me to update all the time? Sorry *hugs Brutal*  
  
And yeah Joanie I know the description in the last chapter was extremely stupid XD but I was bored and suffering from writers block O_o and yeah you're right when I DID sort of infer that I knew where the Ring Pool was XD so that's why he sorta took it as a race to see who could get there first.   
  
Well enjoy! I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I have a lot to do around the house with the new baby coming. Nut on the plus side, I've got Sonic working the refreshments today! ^^  
  
Sonic: *stuffing his face*  
  
SONIC!!! Those are for the readers!  
  
Sonic: *swallows* you never stated that...*BELCH*   
  
-_-;;; just...eat whatever's left guys  
  
***  
  
It wasn't uncommon for the teenage Freedom Fighters to stay in the mess hall after dinner was over to relax and chew-the-fat for a while. It was also no surprise that this evening's chat was about the day's earlier events.   
  
"Do you think this is really a wise idea though?" Sally was obviously still having doubts about letting this new girl stay in their secret village.   
  
"Have I ever told you that you worry too much?" Sonic smirked, propping his feet up onto the table and leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Only every other day," Sally glared and lifted his feet high up off the table causing Sonic to lose his balance and the chair to fall back, sending the hedgehog crashing to the ground.   
  
Snickers and laughter erupted from the table as Sonic pulled himself off the floor and sat back in his chair, looking a grinning Sally in the eyes. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Lets all laugh at the hedgehog."  
  
Sally didn't stop grinning.  
  
"Well Ah don't think she's all that dangerous, Sally-Girl. Ah mean she seemed nice to meh," Bunnie stared at the tabletop. "And she's our age and-"  
  
"She's our age? She told you that? Huh...she seemed younger," Sonic shrugged.  
  
"Nah she's just short like Tails," Rotor spoke up. "She seemed pretty mature to me. Why are you so worried Sally? Bunnie's right, she's harmless."  
  
"I'm not saying she's not harmless I'm saying Robotnik could have planted something on her."  
  
"Now ya know that's not true, Sal. Uncle Chuck searched her and said she was clean," Sonic said. "Look...why don't we just go talk to her for awhile? Ya know, get to know her and stuff. I wanna know more bout this 'Urf' place!" The hedgehog smiled excitedly and stood up from his chair.   
  
"No, you just wanna hear her talk more about you," Sally rolled her eyes and Sonic smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe Tails and her started up a game of dirt hockey and need a few more players. Ah shore would like to join in seein' as Ah ate like Botnik tonight," Bunnie joked.  
  
"I'm with Bunnie," Sonic said, looking down at Sally. "C'mon Sal."  
  
Sally stared at the floor, still skeptical.   
  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal."  
  
No! No she wouldn't let him use that stupid trick on her! Not this time! She kept her gaze, staying strong.  
  
"Pweeeeeeeeeeeaaaase Salwee?"   
  
She made the mistake of looking up, determined to glare at him. Bad move.  
  
Sonic batted his eyes and stuck out his lower lip then started to tug at her vest collar.   
  
"Sonic cut it out!" Sally whined and pulled back her vest.   
  
Sonic sighed. "Fine..." With that said he started to walk out of the mess hall, head hung low and ears drooping.   
  
"I won?" Sally blinked. "I-I-I actually resisted him?!" Sally looked at the others at the table who just starred at her. "You're all witnesses! I finally beat him!" The squirrel stood up and threw her arms in the air in triumph. And this was something to celebrate indeed. Sonic always seemed to win her over with that childish look of his.   
  
Sally looked back to her companions at the table but they had stopped staring and were now smirking. "What?"  
  
The princess turned around to come face to face with a grinning blue hedgehog. Sally's eyes grew wide and she shrieked when Sonic picked her up and propped her over his shoulder. "SONIC HEDGEHOG! STOP! NO! CEASE! HALT! PUT ME DOOOOOOOWN!!!" she hollered as Sonic carried her out of the large hut, followed by the other Freedom Fighters.   
  
The other Mobians in the room stopped their chats and watched as Sally was carried, kicking and screaming, out of the hut. As soon as her screams died down and when the door was closed, they went back to their conversations.  
  
***  
  
Tails zoomed through the forest, weaving in and out of trees and occasionally glancing behind him. He giggled when he saw no one and sped up. "I'M WINNING!" he shouted loud and proud. He slowed down a hovered above the ground when he arrived at the Ring Pool. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, breathing heavily and smiling widely. "I beat you April!" he said as he turned around, expecting to see a female overlander running to catch up. But there was no one.  
  
"April?" Tails set his hockey stick and puck down. Maybe she was more behind then he thought. He sat down on the log near the pool's edge and waited for a minute. "Wow...overlanders sure are slow," Tails spoke out loud to himself, shuffling some dirt with his sneakers.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting and still no April in sight, Tails stood up from his spot on the log. "Maybe she decided to go back to the village..." his ears drooped. He thought she wanted to play with him.   
  
With a heavy sigh he picked up his stick and puck then took to the air and flew back through the forest to Knothole.   
  
***  
  
Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine made their way down the dirt path running through Knothole looking for their new guest and their smallest resident. Sonic had reluctantly set Sally down after she had kneed him in the stomach and Rotor had excused himself and retreated to his workshop while Dulcy claimed she was over due for a nap...as usual.  
  
The squirrel and hedgehog had started a childish bumping game, where he would elbow her gently in the arm and she'd respond by slightly shoving him back. The two would then erupt into a fit of giggles and so on.   
  
Antoine rolled his eyes. Why would the princess, who just a second ago seemed mad at the hedgehog now be goofing off with him? He sighed in annoyance and walked up next to Bunnie, who was glancing around the village nervously.   
  
"Bunnie? Why zee face of worrying?" the coyote asked.  
  
"Has anyone else noticed Tails and April don't seem to be any where around here?" she asked.  
  
Sally stopped fooling around with Sonic for a second and walked up next to the rabbot. "Well Tails did say he wanted to show April his room. I thought that was where he was going."  
  
"True," Bunnie nodded. The four reached the hut that contained their "meeting room", "rec. room", and Tails' bedroom. But when they entered and found it was empty, Sally's relaxed mood quickly vanished.   
  
"Chill Sal. Maybe they just went to play dirt hockey like Bunnie suggested," Sonic tried to calm her down.   
  
"But we walked through the whole village to GET here and we didn't see them, Sonic!" Sally was close to hysterics. Bunnie was trying to comfort her as best she could by rubbing her back.  
  
"It's ok Sally-Girl! Ah bet they're fine!"   
  
"Bunnie's right. Maybe they just went out to a clearing to play. He knows he's not aloud to play hockey around the huts," Sonic gently placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"But I TOLD him to stay in the village!!!" Sally practically shouted. "What if it was that overlander girl?! What if he's in trouble?! I knew bringing her here was a bad idea!!!"  
  
Sonic pulled Sally into a hug. "Listen Sal, you're overreacting. You know how Tails is and I don't think it's April's fault. They're probably just out playing. Calm down ok?" Sonic tried his best to stay as calm and collected as he made himself sound, but it wasn't that easy. He was just as worried as Sally, but was afraid to show it and risk upsetting the princess even more.  
  
Before Sally could speak again the hut door opened and Tails walked in looking upset. "Is April here?"  
  
Sally quickly broke free from Sonic and her and Bunnie rushed over to the kit, falling to their knees and smothering him in hugs and kisses. Sonic smirked and folded his arms, leaning over to Antoine. "See I told them he was fine." Antoine nodded in agreement.   
  
"Aunt Sally! Aunt Bunnie! Stop! I can't breathe!" Tails protested as he tried to squirm his way out from the two girls' grips. When they finally stopped Tails tried to walk away when Sally grabbed his arm.   
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Tails hung his head, knowing he was going to get it this time.   
  
"Answer me, Tails!" the squirrel increased her tone. Tails continued to stay silent and tried tugging at his arm. "Tails!"  
  
Sonic sighed and walked over to them. Tails looked up at him, looking for support from his older brother. He found none. Sonic kneeled down in front of the fox and Sally let go of Tails' arm causing the kit to try and run.  
  
"Hold it, keed," Sonic said, catching the child before he could get very far. Tails struggled for a moment, but only a moment. He knew there was know way out of it this time.  
  
"Did you leave Knothole when Sal told you not to?" Sonic asked, pulling Tails out in front of him and looking the kit in the eye. Tails tried to escape Sonic's eyes, but for some reason he couldn't look away from them. Finally the two-tailed fox lowered his head and nodded.   
  
"Where did you go?" Sonic spoke again, keeping his tone soft.   
  
"The Ring Pool..." Tails mumbled almost inaudibly, but Sonic could understand what he had said. The kit's ears folded back against his head. Sonic had this way of yelling at him without actually raising his voice. He was doing it now.   
  
Sonic continued in his calm voice. "Do you know how worried you made us?" Tails had no idea HOW the hedgehog did it, but when Sonic spoke like that to him it made him feel extremely guilty about whatever he had done.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic. I won't do it again, I promise," Tails spoke softly, close to tears.   
  
Sonic nodded and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. "Ok Big Guy, just don't scare us like that again, understand?" Tails nodded and returned Sonic's hug. Feeling really low about disobeying Sally, Tails parted with Sonic and quickly went over to hug her.   
  
"I'm sorry Sally," he said as he clung tightly to her.  
  
Sally and Bunnie had been watching the scene unfold in amazement. The squirrel lifted Tails up into her arms and stood up next to Bunnie. She leaned over and whispered to her friend. "How the heck does Sonic do that?"  
  
Bunnie smirked and reached over to rub Tails' shoulder. "Dun ask meh! Ah'm still trying to figure out how he gets YOU with that puppy-dog-face of his."   
  
Sonic smiled at the two girls comforting the child, but a crack of thunder interrupted his thoughts. He glanced out the window and watched as it started to drizzle. It was finally starting to get much darker for it was close to eight o'clock now (it being spring and the days getting longer). A streak of lightning illuminated the sky for a split second and suddenly Tails remembered why he had come back to the village in the first place.   
  
The kit lifted his head from resting on Sally's shoulder and stared out the window for a second as the drizzle transformed into a downpour. "April's here right?" he asked.   
  
"Here? Why would she be here? Tails she was with you," Sally answered him.   
  
Tails' eyes grew wide and he leapt out of Sally's arms. "You mean she didn't come back?!"  
  
Sonic sensed something extremely wrong in the kit's urgent tone. "Tails..." the hedgehog said, bending down next to the kit again. "Where's April?"  
  
Another clap of thunder echoed from outside and shook the hut slightly. The Freedom Fighter's all looked out the window in horror, immediately knowing the answer to Sonic's question.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Looks like I'm in deep dog food now... *reaches into plot hole and pulls out an umbrella*  
  
*umbrella is quickly zapped by lightning*  
  
*slightly charred*....*cough*...... -_-;;; WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO, LIFE?! *shakes fist at the sky*  
  
*is zapped again* HEY! Lightning isn't supposed to strike the same place twice!!! *ZZZZRRRRT!!!* .....OK!!! GEEZ! Why don't I just go stand by this really tall tree while I'm at it?!?!  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed.... Please leave a comment, concern, questions, or perhaps a raincoat in your next review....I'm gonna go sleep in that nice, comfy looking pile of mud over there ...*ZRRRRRTTTT* FINE I'LL LEAVE THE FREAKIN' MUD ALONE!!!! 


	17. What a cruel curve ball life has thrown ...

A/N: WOW! O_O *looks at all her new reviewers* ^_^ aww you guys are so sweet and I promise to answer everybody's questions at the end of this chapter! But you've all mad it very clear that you are excited and dieing to read it so here it is ^^ a few different POV changes here and there so I hope you can keep up with me! *types like mad* ENJOY!  
  
Grab snacks before Sonic eats them all!!!!   
  
***  
  
You know that feeling you get when you're in a different place for the first time and you THINK you know where your going and you just keep trying to convince yourself that you're not lost, but in reality...you have no freakin' clue where you are?   
  
Guess who has that feeling this very moment...  
  
Trees to my left, trees to my right, trees in back of me and trees...wait no that's a bush in front of me. How the heck do the FFs find their way through this place?! I was starting to curse myself for mentioning to Tails that I sort of kinda knew where the Ring Pool was located.   
  
I continued to call out the kit's name, hoping I wasn't that far off from our destination and praying that I would hear his voice answer me. But I had been hoping and praying for about an hour now. It was getting darker and I was getting colder. I tucked my arms into my short sleeve shirt (something I usually do when I'm cold) and tried rubbing my arms to warm up. It worked a little bit. I started to talk out loud to myself for the heck of it.   
  
"Well..." I shivered. "Least it can't get worse, right?"   
  
I stopped in my tracks and mentally smacked myself. "I just doomed myself, didn't I?"  
  
I waited for something to jump out of the bushes and eat me, or perhaps for it to start snowing or something. This was just great. I was lost in a cartoon. Heh...lost in a cartoon. Didn't see that one coming.   
  
That's just about the time I heard the thunder. I glanced up only to catch a glimpse of a bolt of lightning illuminating the dark sky. I marveled for a minute. Thunderstorms have always been a fascination of mine and I love watching them. It wasn't until it started to drizzle that I realized I had another problem to deal with now and things had, in fact, gotten worse.   
  
Seconds later the sky seemed to just open up and dump golf ball-sized raindrops on me. I was drenched in a matter or minutes. I didn't really mind at first. I loved the rain and had been caught in storms before. But when a cold wind rushed past my, chilling my soaked body, and I realized I didn't exactly have any shelter to run to this time, I panicked.   
  
Another crash of thunder sent me scrambling through the forest in a frightened frenzy. What was I going to do? I was lost! Yes I finally had to admit it! I was lost and in big trouble!  
  
My sneakers sent muddy water splashing in several different places as I ran through the forest. My wet clothes stuck to my skin and my long hair plastered itself to the side of my face. Lightning flashed above the trees, sending birds, squirrels and other non-animorphic animals scrambling into their dens and nest for a dry place to stay.  
  
I felt my luck start to change a little when I noticed a dead, hollowed out log leaning against a few other fallen trees. I rushed over to in and quickly squeezed myself up inside the slanted shelter. It was dryer then outside that was for sure, but the log was decaying and I was soon covered in dirt, rotting bark and moss as I squirmed around inside of it until I was positioned on my back. I pulled my legs out of the rain and into the log. I was now laying in the most uncomfortable position I had ever been in my life without room to move at all.   
  
But that wasn't the worst of it...  
  
My lungs had reacted to my panicked state. I could feel them tighten up and start to slowly cut off my air supply. I wheezed heavily, trying desperately to stop the asthma attack from getting any worse. But when you're as scared as I was and after running through the forest soaking wet and freezing, controlling an asthma attack was no easy task. I tried closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, but I always ended up coughing and having to take short little ones to get any air at all. If I kept that up though I'd be hyperventilating in no time at all.   
  
Tears formed in the back of my eyes as I tried to calm down. I needed my inhaler badly, but it was back in Bunnie's hut inside my backpack. I would have to try and calm down myself without it. I had done it before, but I don't remember that attack being as bad as this one. That familiar, helpless, fish-out-of-water feeling started to creep it's way through my body again.   
  
My wheezing increased as I started to panic again. NO! No, I had to stop panicking! My fingertips dug into the soft wood of the log as I talked myself out of panicking. If I could make myself think of something else I could get over this! But my mind could only think of one thing...  
  
"I need help..."  
  
***  
  
"SONIC!" Sally shouted over the rain as she addressed the hedgehog not to far away from her, "DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?"  
  
Sonic sped over to her and tried skidding to a stop in front of her, but slipped on the wet grass and collided with the squirrel instead. The two Mobians picked themselves up off the muddy ground and shook the water from their fur. Sally pulled her raincoat hood back over her head and looked at Sonic for an answer to her question.   
  
Sonic, who had discarded his own raincoat claiming it slowed him down, shook his head causing droplets of water to fly from his quills. "She's not anywhere near the grotto."  
  
Sally sighed in disappointment. She hadn't found any sign of the overlander girl either in the last hour, and to her surprise, she was starting to worry about her.   
  
"Sal, you're gonna freeze out here. Go get the others and go back to Knothole, I'll keep looking," Sonic insisted as he turned around and ran off again before Sally could protest.   
  
Sure that was sweet of Sonic, but she wasn't going to listen anyway. Sonic couldn't do this by himself and the search party was small enough. Rotor and Antoine were taking care of the area around Knothole and Dulcy was checking around the river. Bunnie couldn't go out in the rain with her robotic appendages and both Sally and Sonic didn't want Tails out in this weather.   
  
But Sally wasn't the only stubborn Freedom Fighter.   
  
Bunnie was sitting on the couch reading in the living room right outside of Tails' bedroom, trying to keep her mind off worrying about their new guest and keeping herself calm. She was put in charge of sitting for Tails, who was in his bedroom, anyway.   
  
The kit had complained that he couldn't help look for April too, but finally promised his guardians that he would stay inside. And he had obeyed them...for a little while that is.   
  
Tails had put on his own yellow raincoat and then climbed out his bedroom window. He'd gotten April into this mess and he felt guilty enough for that, but he felt even worse for not helping look for her.   
  
The kit was now zooming through the rain, weaving his way through the forest, and calling out the girl's name repeatedly. He traced back the path he used when he was racing April and tried to determine when it was he had lost her.   
  
The rain was making it hard for him to think straight and his soaking wet pelt was irritating. Most Mobians had an obsession for cleanliness as most Earth animals have and Tails was one of them. Every few minutes he'd stop to shake out some of the water from his fur only to have it drenched a minute later.   
  
If he was this miserable, he wondered how April was feeling.   
  
***  
  
Sonic didn't understand it. There were days where he could run through this forest and completely cover every inch of it three times in maybe two hours and know exactly where he had started running. He had this place memorized perfectly. So why did it have to be this time that he couldn't determine if he had past that tree before or not?   
  
He finally determined that it was the stupid rain.  
  
His wet, flopped ears perked up when he could have sworn he heard another voice. The hedgehog nearly leapt for joy when he heard the faded voice again. "APRIL?! I'M COMING JUST KEEP YELLING!"  
  
With that Sonic leaped into the air and blasted in the direction of the voice.   
  
***  
  
Nothing can describe the feeling of not being able to catch your breath. Not only am I an asthma sufferer, but I'm also a swimmer on my school's team so I know a lot about this feeling.   
  
And all I can tell you was at that moment when I thought I wasn't going to be able to obtain that last breath... I was petrified.   
  
I couldn't talk, I was afraid to move, my body was completely frozen. The only sounds my senses could detect were the rain pounding against the log and my constant wheezing.   
  
Why hadn't my breathing returned to normal? Why I even asked myself the question is beyond me when I already knew the answer. It was because I couldn't stop my fear. People think asthma is triggered by exercise or allergies. Well sometimes in my case it totally feeds off my fear. The more afraid I get, the more I can't breathe.   
  
My body started to tremble. This was not really unusual and I was reminded of the time I almost passed out at a friend's house because of my asthma. Only that time my dad had driven over to deliver my inhaler. From then on I had always brought it everywhere. I felt like an idiot for not having it now.   
  
My lungs craved the Albuterol within my inhaler and my mind was screaming for air. My vision started to get dark and I let out a squeak of fear. I couldn't let myself pass out, if I did that I'd be as good as gone. I had to stay awake. I had to.  
  
***  
  
The two-tailed child jumped at the sound of another voice, but unfortunately it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. Seconds later a blue flash sped past him. Tails crossed his fingers, hoping Sonic had been moving to fast to see him, but no such luck.  
  
The hedgehog backtracked and stopped in front of the ten-year-old. Sonic's ecstatic expression melted into one of confusion, and then one of anger. "Tails..."  
  
"Uhh..." the kit didn't know what to say, "Hi?"  
  
Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing that's you I heard and not April?"  
  
Tails lowered his head in shame until Sonic could only see the top of the yellow hood to his raincoat. "I just wanted to help..."  
  
Sonic sighed then patted the child on the head. This was no time for a lecture and he couldn't deny the fact that he needed help. "Alright... But you stay near me ok? Looking for one person is hard enough."  
  
Tails lifted his head, surprised by his "older brother's" words. "I can stay and help?"  
  
"We have to hurry," Sonic said as he looked down at his watch. "It's already 10:00."  
  
Tails took to the air immediately, spinning his namesake and even more motivated than before. "I didn't check this way yet! C'mon!"  
  
Sonic nodded and let Tails lead the way. The rain was letting up a little and he hoped it would soon stop. The soggy condition of the forest was being to match his current emotions.   
  
***  
  
A/N: so what did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? TELL ME!!!! Well here are all those answers I promised you anyway ^^  
  
WOW! The great Illys who's stories I love so much has commented on my story XD and what's this? O_o she wants my story on her site?! MWEE! ^_^ Illys it would be an honor to post my story there ^^ but would you rather wait till I finish it? Oh and actually I have been reading your story "A Different Sky" for quite some time now ^^ I LOVE IT! Tails being female is an interesting concept! I'll review it ASAP. I didn't before cause I didn't have an account XD I just finished reading it a day ago.  
  
  
  
Aww Joanie you're sweet ^^ I promise not to die XD cause then this story would be pretty lame...and make no sense since I'm talking to you right now O_o  
  
Ok Dano The Overlander, umm...why is Sally being covered in graffiti by an evil chao? I'd say it's not logical since chao aren't in SatAM XD but that's just me.  
  
  
  
Well I'm not exactly sure how often I update, Serenade DS. But I'm going to try to get my chapters up faster. And to add I'm trying to make my story as different from Joanie's and Ryan's as possible ^^ EVEN THOUGH THERE'S TOTALLY KICKED BUTT!  
  
To Spyinks and ClaudeLv250 : I am so glad you like my fic even though it is a self-insertion and those tend to get annoying fast. But I'm just trying to be myself in this story and stay true to my own self and the characters ^_^  
  
WHOOT SAM! XD Playing in mud ROCKS!!  
  
Ok I hope I answered everyone's questions and let him or her know how much I appreciate their reviews! Tune in next time to find out whether I'm doomed or whether Sonic, Tails, and Sally are doomed to be looking for me forever! 


	18. Trust me after this I won't be camping a...

A/N: Hey look! I'm alive ^_____^  
  
*hit with various fruit* O_O ok ok ok! So I took my time with this chapter! So shoot me XD  
  
*is promptly shot*  
  
owies _ I was KIDDING!!!  
  
But I am really sorry for taking so long ;_; please don't yell! I've been under mounds of stress! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE ME SO LONG TO WRITE!!!!  
  
But anyway lets get to the point. Well here it is! The newest chapter! ^^ But the question is; is this the chapter they find me in?  
  
Read on my curious fan fic readers!  
  
***  
  
The search party continued for another hour or so, no one was really keeping any track. The rain had nearly stopped at one point, lifting their spirits, only to start pouring minutes later. Finally Sally instructed Rotor, Antoine and Dulcy to head back to Knothole. She hated calling off the search, but she had no other choice. She couldn't keep her friends out in the rain all night and risk them all getting sick. Of course she knew there would be no stopping Sonic. Once he started something he didn't give up till his quest was finished. It was something she had always admired about the headstrong hedgehog.  
  
After making sure everyone else was in their huts safe and sound, she ran back through the rain to the main hut that contained Tails' bedroom. The drenched squirrel hurried up the few steps and quickly rushed inside to escape the rain.   
  
Bunnie looked up from her book to find Sally pull down her hood and shake the water from her hair. The rabbot set down her text and got up to help her friend. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully as she helped Sally removed her soaked raincoat and vest.   
  
"None..." the princess answered. Bunnie's ears drooped as she walked over to a closet and retrieved a towel. Sally gladly accepted it and started to dry her mahogany fur. "We looked everywhere."  
  
"Where's Sonic?"  
  
"Where do you think? He's lively to stay out there all night..." Sally sighed and draped the towel around her neck. "How's Tails? Is he still upset?"  
  
"I dunno, I haven't heard a peep outta the little fella since ya'll left. I think he mighta fell asleep," Bunnie answered with a shrug.  
  
Sally smiled and nodded. But after a second of processing what her friend had just said, her smile faded. Bunnie looked at Sally's pale face, wondering why the princess looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "Sally?"  
  
"TAILS?!" The squirrel ignored the rabbot and shouted as she rushed off down the hall. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt as if it would leap out of her chest at any moment. She prayed the kit was still where they had left him.  
  
Sally grabbed the doorknob to Tails' room and pushed open the door. Her heart sank and her ears lowered as she looked around the empty room. She hated it when her suspicions were right.   
  
Bunnie walked up beside her and glanced in the room. It was now that she understood Sally's paranoia. "He's gone?!"  
  
"I KNEW he'd do this! I knew it!" Sally sighed. She blamed herself of course. It was natural for the princess to blame herself for everything that went wrong. Sally whirled around and made her way back out the door, grabbing her coat on the way out.   
  
"SALLY!" Bunnie called from the hut door.   
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM OUT HERE!" the princess yelled back over the rain. Bunnie sighed as she watched Sally run off through the muddy puddles, clinging tightly to her raincoat. She stayed at the door until her sight of Sally was lost as the squirrel faded into forest. Could this day be anymore stressful for the poor princess?  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself staring up at damp, rotting wood. I was still here in this stupid log? It seemed like days had passed, but one glance outside of my shelter told me it was still night. Had I fallen asleep? Why did I let myself do that? Man I felt like an idiot.  
  
I was actually more surprised to be alive. I must have passed out or something. As weak as it was now, I could still feel the same aching pain in my chest. But it was easier to get air now. So tired though...  
  
Attacks really do take a lot out of me. My body felt like a rock and lifting my head up made me extremely dizzy. My wheezing wasn't as loud but I could feel it in my lungs, like sandpaper scratching against my insides.   
  
They say that right after an asthma attack or an epileptic seizure the victim's senses increase dramatically. I can vouch for this for it seemed like now I could hear every individual raindrop against the log. It was more of a drizzle now, no more down pour. The smell of the damp forest was enough to give me a headache. The scent of pine mixed with wet dirt seeped into my brain and made it pulsate.   
  
It was really dark but still I was able to make out a lot of the details in the rotting log; moss, mushrooms, soil, spider...SPIDER?!  
  
I quickly forgot about my dizziness and bolted out of the log, screaming hoarsely. Yes, I have arachnophobia...big time.  
  
I tumbled out of the log, breaking pieces of it off as I did so. I landed in a deep puddle, but pulled myself up and scrambled out into rain, still freaking out of course. My raspy screaming was actually pretty loud. Of course I'd pay for that little outburst in a second or so.  
  
And so I did. I was afraid to sit by any trees so I knelt there...in the rain...in the mud. I hugged my trembling body, fearing the evil spider had somehow grown to an enormous size and was ready to devour me. Of course this was just my fear taking over my brain.  
  
My attack started up again and my wheezing grew as loud as it was before. Oops...?  
  
***  
  
"SONIC! STOP!" Tails shouted over the wind that rushed past him as he flew above the speeding hedgehog. Sonic dug his heels into the mushy ground to slow himself to a stop.  
  
"What is it bro?" Sonic called up to the kit. Tails landed next to the hedgehog and held his gloved hand up, motioning to Sonic to stay quiet for a second.   
  
The rain had now stopped and only thunder could be heard off in the distance. The kit's ears twitched back and forth, following the sounds of the forest.   
  
His sensitive nose caught a whiff of a strange yet familiar smell drifting through the light damp breeze. He remembered this smell. A smell he could only remember finding in Robotropolis. One that was so distinct he could detect it and single it out from the pollution.   
  
The smell of human...  
  
It was so different from the smell of a Mobian. Each Mobian has a distinct scent of their very own secreted through their glands. But humans, as odd as they were, all seemed to share one specific smell. He was taught this in his training and had learned to memorize that scent.   
  
"Tails?" Sonic finally spoke up bring the kit out of his concentration. "What is it?"  
  
"I can smell her. Can't you?" The kit had his nose to the wind, eyes closed, completely focused on what he was doing.   
  
Sonic tilted his head at the fox for a second then he too took in a deep breath through his nostrils, categorizing each smell that drifted through his senses. Pine, rain, damp wood, wet soil, and wet fox for that matter, but there was something else...  
  
It smelled like...like Robotnik...like Snively...well just without that hint of metal that those two always carried with them. Then it hit him. Why hadn't he smelled it before? Well he knew the answer to that. He was always moving way too fast to stop and use his natural senses. Sally was always telling him that. "Good job Tails!" Sonic smiled widely and ruffled the child's head fur. "You're really putting that training into good use, kid."  
  
Tails beamed, soaking in every bit of praise Sonic offered.   
  
"C'mon, she's this way!" Sonic latched onto Tails' wrist and was about to speed off when he felt the kit tug on his arm.  
  
"Sonic wait. Let's walk or else we'll lose the scent," Tails persuaded.   
  
Sonic didn't like the idea of walking, but he had to admit; the kid had a point though. With that the two resorted to going back to shouting the overlander girl's name and following their noses.   
  
***  
  
"So c-c-cold..." I shivered.  
  
I probably should have got up and moved around to keep myself warm, but I was wet and numb. My body felt really stiff and I just didn't want to move at all. Instead I felt more like crying. I was scared again. No one was probably even looking for me.   
  
But why should they? They don't know me. Why should they trust me? I'm not much of a loss...right?   
  
I was too tired to think, too numb and too cold. My chest hurt and fatigue gripped at my body.  
  
That's when I heard them. They were calling my name loud and frantically. Well at least two of the voices were calling my name. There was a third one but they were calling someone else. I don't really remember much of it. I might have blacked out again or possibly fell asleep. I do remember being lifted out of the puddle though, and three faces surrounding me.   
  
The rest was literally a blur. Warped colors entered my vision and I felt sick to my stomach. That was when I knew I lost consciousness for sure. 


	19. Thank you Dr Rosie

A/N: well I didn't take forever this time ^_^ YAY!!! Go me!  
  
Well any way here it is! So don't just sit there! Sit there and read this! XD  
  
***  
  
Princess Sally entered the medical hut at around noon, wiping her boots free of the mud that was now the path running through the village. A yawn escaped her throat for she had just woken up a few hours ago. Of course this was most unlike the princess. She was definitely more of the morning type and enjoyed getting up early and shaking the sleep from her body with a refreshing dip in the Great River to wash her fur. But because of last night's events the squirrel had lost much sleep and couldn't find the energy to pull herself from the soft pillows and blankets when her 6AM wake up call sounded from her alarm clock.   
  
Sonic, who was definitely NOT a morning hedgehog, was sleeping in today...WAAAAY in. The speed demon was the only known Mobian in Knothole that stayed in bed past nine o'clock. So given the circumstances of yesterday, it wasn't all that surprising to hear loud snoring coming from Sonic's hut at this time of day.   
  
"Good morning Princess," Sally was greeted by a friendly voice.   
  
"Morning Rosie. What's the news?" Sally asked the elderly chipmunk, who was closing the door to another room in the hut.   
  
"Good actually. She woke up about a half hour ago," Rosie smiled. "You should have seen young Miles fuss over her! He's been in here since seven o'clock! It's been quite amusing indeed. If you ask me the child has become more interested in the young lady's homeland then his own studies!"  
  
"That's not surprising," Sally smirked. "But what I want to know is what was wrong with her? You said last night that her breathing was irregular."  
  
Rosie nodded and walked over to a small desk and retrieved a book that was resting on it. "I wasn't sure myself what was truly the problem, but when you three brought her in here she asked for a device called an inhaler."  
  
"Inhaler?"  
  
"Yes, it was fetched from Bunnie's hut. It's a small white container that she took two breaths from. Her breathing stabilized a few minutes after she took it. She explained afterwards that the inhaler contained medicine for a condition called asthma." Rosie explained as she thumbed through the pages of the book. "I looked it up and found that asthma attacks the lungs and constricts air flow when the body has been through more than it can handle, in her case, like exercise."  
  
Sally blinked. "Is it an overlander thing?"  
  
"No Mobians can suffer from it too, but it's rarer in us for some reason. I've only found one recorded case of it in older documents of Mobotropolis. She says it's common on her planet though."  
  
"Interesting. Is she ok now?"   
  
Rosie nodded. "She and Miles are talking now. They are in the second room. Now if you'll excuse me, Princess, there is a lot that needs to be done for tonight."  
  
Sally nodded and watched as her former nanny exited the hut. She had to agree that there was work to be done and that she should be helping, but she was intrigued by the new information and wanted to know more.   
  
The medical hut consisted of only three rooms for patients and another for large emergencies. Rosie was Knothole's only trained nurse (for she was in fact Sally's when the squirrel was a toddler), but the chipmunk was teaching others in the village as well. She needed all the help she could get when the Freedom Fighters would return from missions accompanied by multiple wounds and injuries.   
  
Sally knocked on the door to the second room. "Come in!" was her cue to open the door which she promptly did.  
  
April was sitting Indian style on the bed with Tails sitting across from her, his back to Sally. The girl had the two plushies of Sonic and Tails in her lap. She was dressed in the clothes they had first met her in (her pajamas as she called them) and her backpack was opened in front of her.   
  
"Hi Sally," the overlander girl smiled at her brightly. "Did you sleep ok?"  
  
Sally chuckled and simply nodded.   
  
Before the squirrel could ask questions, she was interrupted by an excited voice. "Aunt Sally, look! She drew you too!" Tails turned around to face the princess, a sketchbook resting in his lap.   
  
Sally tilted her head in confusion and stepped forward. Tails beamed and held the pad out to her. Sally accepted it and glanced down at the penciled sketch on the paper. The squirrel's eyes grew large as she stared in awe at the picture. It WAS her! It looked just like her!  
  
"You drew this?" Sally looked up from the picture.  
  
April flushed a deep red and nodded slightly. "It's not much, just a rough sketch. Tails wanted to see me draw something 'cause he's been looking through that pad all morning."  
  
"She's good, huh?" Tails stated, still smiling widely. "She draws lots of way cool stuff! Like all of us! And this is the coolest thing..." Tails reached over into the backpack and pulled out something that almost resembled Nicole but was square and blue. He flipped it open and pressed a button on the side. "It's a video game! And me and Sonic and these other guys are in it!"  
  
Sally, who was flipping through the numerous sketches, set the pad down and took the contraption from Tails. She stared in astonishment at the bright colors and characters flashing across the tiny screen.   
  
April watched as the two Mobians looked on in fascination at things that were a daily part of her life. How would she be able to explain everything about that game and her other sketches? If she was in the cartoon world of SatAM she figured they'd have no idea who the heck Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose Hedgehog, Cream Rabbit and all those other characters were! What if she screwed up their whole universe by telling them?! She couldn't let that happen. Tails seemed to be more interested in the fact that he himself was in the game and her sketches more than any one else, so she figured he would simply dismiss the other characters. But what if Sally...  
  
"This is a game based off of the so-called "cartoon" we are in, right April?" the squirrel questioned.  
  
Shoot... "Well actually... umm..." she had to think of something quick, something they would believe...a lie. "Actually no, that specific game isn't based off your cartoon. It was fan made. Like...umm... another person like me just made those characters up and then... made a game about it. It's stupid really. It's nothing..." That would have to do. And it wasn't too much of a lie and she was doing it to protect their world. Lying is ok when it's done for good. At least that's what she tried to convince herself.   
  
Sally just stared at her for a second and then nodded, indicating she understood. April breathed a sigh of relief. The princess handed the game and sketchpad back to Tails. "Well I just came by to find out how you were feeling. Rosie tells me you have uhh...what is it...asthma?"  
  
April nodded. "Yeah it's no big deal, I've had it since I was little so I'm used to it." The overlander girl shrugged and took her things back from Tails and put them in her backpack.  
  
Sally nodded than turned to Tails. "You should be helping mister," she smirked and placed her hands on her hips.   
  
Tails rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Aww c'mon Sally do I haveta?"   
  
"Hmm...let me think about it," Sally placed her index finger to her chin and stared at the ceiling. Tails looked on hopefully, waiting for his ok to go and play. Sally glanced down at his awaiting stare and broke her sarcastic thought with a short laugh. "No! Of course you have to help! You think just because you're cute I'm gonna let you slide? I think not!" With that the squirrel reached over a tickled the kit until his frown turned into excessive giggling.   
  
April smiled at the scene, letting out a slight 'aww'. "I'll help you Tails, what do you have to do?"  
  
Tails looked to Sally for an answer. "It's yours and Dulcy's turn to clean the mess hall, you know that," Sally said, tousling his head fur and gently stroking it in a motherly fashion. Tails let out another "I know, I know" sighs and pulled himself off the bed.   
  
"I don't mind helping," April commented as she too got out of the bed. "Gimmie a sec to change and I'll meet you there."   
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Short simple chapter that leads up to a fun one ^^  
  
Any way I wanna say something before I get to the reviews... I didn't make it obvious who the third person was? XD man am I getting better? That's a first! I thought it was obvious that Sally was the other voice calling a different name. I mean she was looking for Tails while Tails and Sonic were looking for me. Ah well ^^ there's your answer for anyone who didn't catch it.  
  
Next note: sorry if there is a lot of talk about my asthma, but I have to say it is a rather large part of my life. ^^ I promise this chapter is the last big talk about it. Next chapter will be more exciting!  
  
Now to my reviewers!  
  
*glances at all the nice comments* AWW!!! You guys are so sweet! ^_^ *hugs you all*  
  
Save...James...you really wanna shoot me? ;_; I try to get them up! But I have to live with the crazy pregnant lady @_@  
  
Joanie I love reading your reviews ^^ they make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! *hugs* thankies for proofing them for me! you rock big sis!  
  
Sippeh! Aww thankies for the blanket! ^^ AND EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION! Dr. Sipp is writing Author's Nightmare 4! She's started so go check it out ^^  
  
*cracks up and Anthony's review* AHAHA!!! I'm glad it wasn't the SSSSS Squad either XD Though I wouldn't mind glomping Scratch ^^  
  
Yes Toni, Sal is being mondo protective of him (more than usual) but you'll find out why later.  
  
Aww thankies for the really nice reviews Chibi Genna! I try my best at the cliff hangers XD glad to know you think I'm doing good ^^  
  
I totally agree Sam, almost every self insert fic I read the author had super powers or something of the such. That is until I read Joanie's fic. Hers was so true to her self that it inspired me to write this ^^   
  
*blushes big time from Red Fox's comment* ^^ wow! You really like it that much? Gosh *blushes more* yeah it's just all those other self insert fics were so annoying. While I would read them I kept saying I could so write this better! I wish there were more self insert stories that were true to the author's real person. Venturing into our favorite cartoon characters world is what a lot of us dream of right? Why make up whom you really are? I'm sure Sonic wouldn't mind if you were just you ^^   
  
Thank you all again for your kind words and thank you to my new reviewers! You guys are really helping me make this story the best it can be! I promise lots of action in later chapters ^^ these current ones are just giving me time to get to know the FFs.   
  
Thanks again and in the words of another of my favorite cartoon characters "Later Days!" *hugs Tino* 


	20. I've got Hiiiiiiiiiiigh Hopes

A/N: Howdy guys! I know it's been a while but here's a nice long chapter for you! I had to take a break from the story to complete school projects. It's getting' close to the end of the year ya know so homework is hittin' me hard.   
  
So without out further ado ^^ chapter 20! The big 2-0!  
  
Beat the hedgehog to the refreshment table and you might even get some popcorn to eat while you read!  
  
****  
  
I stepped out of the medical hut and took a deep breath of fresh air. It always smelled really nice after a rainstorm and to make things better it was sunny and warm out. I smoothed out my clean blue shirt and started down the path to the mess hall. It sure was nice of Rosie to wash my clothes. They were a mess from last night.  
  
As I made my way to the mess hall the sound of whimpering caught my attention. I backed tracked a few paces till I was standing next to an apple tree. The pink flower buds had just sprouted indicating that it must be the beginning of spring on this planet as well as my own.   
  
I glanced up, following the sounds of the whimpered cries. I tilted my head and let out a slight 'aww' when I saw a tiny cat Mobian latched onto one of the higher branches. She looked younger than Tails and had very pretty purple coat with dark purple tabby stripes, but most importantly, she looked scared.   
  
"Are you ok?" I called up to her.  
  
That kitten cautiously glanced over her shoulder and down at me, an obvious look of hope in her eyes. Her ears bent back at the sight of my non-Mobian form and she latched onto the tree tighter.   
  
"Do you need some help?" I asked, stepping closer to the tree's base.   
  
"N-n-not from y-you!" she timidly spoke up.  
  
I sighed in annoyance. This whole human hating thing was starting to get on my nerves. "Listen, I'm not a bad person. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you stuck?"  
  
The kitten stared at me, probably wondering why I just wouldn't leave. "I can understand why you wouldn't trust a stranger. So would it help if I told you my name is April? There! See? You know who I am so I'm not a stranger anymore!"  
  
The kitten giggled a bit and I smiled. "Ya know, on my planet I like to climb trees too," I said as I grabbed a lower branch and slowly started to pull myself up onto it. "I used to get stuck up in them all the time too."   
  
I looked up at the child to find her listening attentively to my words, swishing her slim tail back and forth in wonder of what I had to say. I could only hope by talking I could get her to trust me little by little as I climbed.  
  
"Yeah I remember one time getting stuck in a really big one and being too afraid to climb back down. My dad had to get a ladder," I chuckled and shifted my weight onto a new branch. The kitten laughed at my little anecdote, but continued to not say anything. "Yeah it was really scary being up in that tree all alone. It was really high too. I'm glad I had someone to help me down." With that said I finally reached her level and pulled myself up onto the branch across from her. I smiled and looked into her eyes for a second and than glanced out through the leaves. "Nice view up here though. I could stay up here all afternoon."  
  
The kitten let out a tiny almost inaudible whimper at the thought of staying in the tree all day and she continued to grasp the trunk. I smirked and extended my hand to her. "But you don't want that do you?"  
  
She stared at my hand and then me. I stared back. Slowly and warily she let go of the trunk with one hand. She placed her tiny paw into mine and smiled. I beamed and carefully helped her step onto another branch closer to me.   
  
With cautious movement and gentle coxing, I managed to gather her up in one arm and slowly make my way back down the tree. "See?" I said as I placed her down on the grass. "I'm not such a bad person, now am I?"  
  
The kitten smiled and shook her head. "Thank you," she said shyly then ran off down the path. I waved and watched her leave.   
  
"Unless helping toddlers down from trees is part of your cover, than I'm convinced."  
  
I turned around to see Sonic leaning against the tree. I smirked at him. "Yes it's all part of my plot to take over this apple tree! MWAHAHA!" I joked and hugged the tree. "MINE!"  
  
Sonic laughed. "You're weird...we need more people like you around here."   
  
"Weird? I wanna see your definition of normal before YOU call ME weird," I smiled and folded my arms. "Actually I just want to stop getting all these weird looks from everyone."  
  
"It's not going to be easy. The crowd here is a hard one to win over. Most are not very trusting. But really can you blame them?"  
  
I shook me head. "No I understand completely and you're right, they have every reason not to trust me. Look what just one human did to their planet. I wouldn't trust me if I was them either."   
  
Sonic smiled and gave me thumbs up. "They'll come around though. Just takes some time ya know. You're on the right track so just keep it up."  
  
I blushed and shuffled my feet. Gosh he was so complimentary. I spoke up again. "I should get over to the mess hut before Tails comes looking for me. I was going to help him and Dulcy clean."  
  
"Good," Sonic smirked. "It's a mess."  
  
I grinned. It was a real treat being able to witness his witty remarks in person. He shrugged and started walking back off down the path. "Catch ya later, April."  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"I got work to do," he answered with a wave of his hand and kept walking. I tilted my head and watched him walk off. Why did everyone seem so busy today? I shrugged. Ok so I didn't really have any idea what I was talking about. It's not like I was in Knothole daily. How would I know how busy they kept themselves?  
  
But still...  
  
***  
  
I skipped into the mess hall, feeling refreshed and full of life, ready for anything anyone could throw at me!  
  
"APRIL! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Well I didn't mean that literally...  
  
I had the wind knocked out of me as I stumbled back through the door, my back colliding with the dirt ground. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a fluffy patch of orange fur. The fur backed up and I realized it was the back of Tails' head.   
  
The kit pulled himself up off of me and helped me to my feet. "Sorry about that," he apologized.  
  
"What happened?" I asked as I followed him back into the mess hall, rubbing my head.  
  
"My fault. I fell off the ladder," he smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for breaking my fall though."  
  
"Uhh...no problem, but why were you on a ladder?" My question was sort of answered when I looked around the large room. Streamers, balloons, and banners; the room was filled with various decorations and groups of Mobians hanging them up. Bunnie was helping a few male Mobians move tables around and clearing the floor. Antoine and Dulcy were hanging streamers and banners. "What's all this for?"   
  
"Duh," Tails giggled. "It's Saturday!"  
  
I quirked and eyebrow in confusion. "...And that would mean?"  
  
Tails titled his head. "Don't you know?"  
  
Crap. That stupid "I know everything about you guys!" was coming back to haunt me. I swear after this is all over I will never ever utter the phrase "I'm a Sonic expert" ever again.   
  
"No I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. Guess your show doesn't show everything," I laughed nervously.   
  
"Oh," Tails blinked and then shrugged it off. "Well Saturday nights are revelry nights."  
  
"Revelry nights? You mean like a party?"   
  
"Ya'll didn't know 'bout our revelries?" Bunnie asked as she walked over to us. The rabbot now carried two large basket filled with various fruits. "We have em' every week."  
  
"Well every week we can," Dulcy spoke up. I glanced up to find her hanging a few streamers from the ceiling rafters.   
  
"I had no idea. The cartoon never showed them," I said as I took one of the baskets from Bunnie, wanting to help wherever I could.   
  
"Hmph! I tells you zat cartoony of yours eez all lies!" Antoine said from his perch up on top of a ladder.   
  
"Oh yeah?" I grinned and leaned over to Bunnie. "Bet I can make him scream."  
  
Bunnie giggled.  
  
I smirked and looked back up at Antoine. "Yo Ant... MARGARINE!"  
  
A shrill girlish scream echoed through the hut. Antoine threw his arms up in fright, losing his balance and grip on the ladder. Mobians stopped what they were doing at the sound of the Freedom Fighter's scream.  
  
Bunnie dropped her basket and ran over to the ladder. She held her arms out as Antoine fell right into them, trembling and muttering frightened French words. The rabbot giggled and set the coyote on the ground then placed her organic hand on his shoulder. "Whatsa matter 'Twian? Weren't expectin' that?" The coyote stood there, scared stiff.   
  
I set my basket and walked over to them giggling. "I'm sorry, Antoine. I couldn't resist." The episode Spy Hog was on of my favorites and the scene where Snively tortured Antoine by making Escargot with margarine butter always cracked me up. "I hope I didn't scare you too much."  
  
Bunnie rolled her eyes, but continued to giggle. She stood behind Antoine and put her arms around his neck. "He'll snap outta it," she smiled and rested her head on his should, nuzzling his check and giggling.   
  
Antoine blinked a few times, bringing himself out of his trance than smiling at Bunnie. I wanted to gush again, but held it in. One thing the cartoon show didn't show, but most fans assumed was true, was that Antoine and Bunnie were a pair. Seeing this definitely made me one happy fan. I always thought they were so cute together.  
  
Bunnie glanced over Antoine's shoulder at her wristwatch and wrinkled her tiny black nose. "Alright everyone! We got ourselves n' hour to finish up in here!" she shouted as she stood up straight and stopped leaning on Antoine. "Hop to it, ya'll!" she clapped and went to pick her basket back up.   
  
I picked up the other one and followed her as the other Mobians in the hut got back to work. A party in Knothole huh? This I HAD to see!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: so what do you think? PARTY! PARTY! ^^ which means the next chapter ish gonna be fun! Anybody here not like the Antoine/Bunnie pairing? TOO BAD! Hehe sorry XD IMO I love those two. So there will be more of that.  
  
It's that time again! Time to answer my reviewers! ^^ *cheesy music plays* oookay who do we have first? *looks through them* Ah Joanie XD you always seem to be the first one.   
  
Falconess = why did I have to lie to them about the other characters. Well think about it...what if the SatAM chars are just not meant to know the other universes? What if it would screw up some future event (as Sam stated)? I have no idea what I'd be messing with. Better safe than sorry. And yes more on that later in the story  
  
James = I believe I stated the game system was Game Boy Advanced and that my bag is a brown leather one that is falling apart in the first chapter ^^ and no alcohol! I'm trying to keep the story rating down! XD hehe  
  
Serenade DS = I'm a live and kickin' ^^ thanks for the review!  
  
Dr. Sipp = Sippy! ^^ *cuddles* Asthma ish very evil O_O and protect SatAM I must!  
  
Brutal2003 = he makes a very good point people! 106 REVIEWS!!!! ^____^ All your reviews have made me one happy author and I am very proud ^__^ thank you!  
  
Crystalstorm21 = thanks you so much for reviewing all my chapters! You're so sweet!  
  
Anthony Bault = tell them the truth?! AHH! THE HORROR!!! Hehe oh but just you wait XD  
  
Toni the Mink = GBA LOOKS LIKE NICOLE!!! XD *high five* hehe well like I said to everyone else you guys are just gonna have to wait to see how I handle this little white lie. And yeah ^^ I like to switch from 1st person POV to 3rd person every now and then XD  
  
Sam Cyber Cat = TINO OWNZ! Hehehehehe ^_^;;; Tails seeing my fan char? That'd kinda be hard to explain eh? *laughs nervously* And thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter! And Sam states one of my reasons for not telling the cast about the other characters people! Read her review ^^  
  
Strawberry da Bat = yay! More Tino fans ^^ and I'm glad you're liking the story! I collect the Archie series too! I managed to add it into the story later ~_^  
  
RedFox = *blushes again* I just love your reviews! They are so helpful and informing ^^ and dun worry, Tails' reactions to my world are far from over! And thank you for the book recommendations! I'll be sure to look them up! Thanks for the alert too ^^  
  
Dustin = Howdy new reviewer ^_^ thank you so much for the kind words! SATAM FANS RULE!!! I agree that SegaSonic stuff can be a bit monotonous, and some stories here are rather ...well...poorly written and I don't consider them fan fics at all. I VOW TO RISE ABOVES THEIR LEVELS!!! ^^ I learn from my heroes like Dan Drazen and Shychick! YAY TO THEM!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers! Be them small little reviews or big giant paragraphs! ^_^ I love you all and you've gotten this story to where it is and motivate me to do my best on each chapter! Till next time fellow Sonic fans! 


	21. Visit to the therapist

A/N: Ok guys this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to add a little more character emotion in here ^_^ because I'm a sap for emotion XD The next chapter is longer and has ACTION! YAY! And I'm almost finished writing it.  
  
Snacks are on me! ^_^ I've locked Sonic out of the room so there are plenty to go around this time XD   
  
Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
"Do you think I try too hard, Unc?" Sonic asked as he strummed a few cords on his guitar.   
  
"Hmm? What's that Sonny?"  
  
Sonic looked up from his guitar and glanced over at his robotic family member. Sir Charles was busy hacking away at Robotnik's 'secret' computer files. The teenage hedgehog sighed. "I said 'do you think I try too hard...?'"  
  
"At what Sonic?" Chuck answered without looking up from his computer.  
  
Sonic narrowed his eyes in annoyance. His uncle obviously hadn't been listening. "With Sally, Unc..."  
  
At the sound of the princess' name, the robian let out a slight chuckle and whirled around in his computer chair to face his nephew. Sonic had come to his secret hideout every day that week to talk to him. Each day it was a new problem the young hedgehog turned to his adult guardian for advice on. Today's subject was obviously the princess.   
  
Though Sonic feared he was under too much stress, his uncle tried to assure him that the young hedgehog was merely thinking too hard. "Sonny, what you need is a nap. Relaxing just a little would help solve your paranoia. As for the princess, Sally knows what she wants and like it or not, her mind won't easily be manipulated by you or anyone else. She has a strong head on her shoulders, Sonic."  
  
"Yeah, not to mention a stubborn one..." Sonic rolled his eyes.   
  
"Now, now Sonic," Chuck said as he stood up from his chair. "Just let Sally figure out what she wants before you go confusing her."  
  
"I don't confuse," Sonic smirked, "I annoy."  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes in amusement and walked over to his nephew. "Well enough of that. Tell me, how is our guest doing?" The robotic hedgehog took a seat next to Sonic on the old beat up couch the teenage was sitting on.  
  
Sonic shrugged again and started to fiddle with his guitar strings. "April's cool. Tails likes her. He's talked to her more than me though. We really haven't had time to talk. I've all been busy ya know?"  
  
Chuck nodded. "Well I suggest you do like young Miles and find time to talk because we still have to find out why she's here. She all recovered from the other night you told me about?"  
  
"Yeah she's fine now. She's helping set up for the revelry."   
  
"Well that should be interesting. Have you and Sally been practicing?"   
  
"Yeah... well kinda. It's hard to get Sally to stop working and practice with me. I mean don't get me wrong, I know she's busy and all, but she said she wanted to do this for a stress relief. Though it kinda seems like it's now adding to her stress," Sonic sighed and set his guitar down, propping it up against the side of the couch. "We haven't practiced enough so I guess we'll just have to wing it tonight."  
  
"I'm sure you both will do fine. You certainly have gotten better with that thing," Chuck gestured to the guitar, "And the princess has a beautiful voice."  
  
"Yeah beautiful voice, but absolutely no confidence in herself. She can give these great speeches in front of the whole village, but keeps telling me she'll be too nervous to sing. If she would practice with me more-"  
  
Chuck stopped his nephew before Sonic went into another rant. "Sonic...patience."  
  
The teenager muttered something along the lines of "patience is for slow-moes" under his breath and folded his arms across his chest. Chuck rolled his eyes again and placed his metallic hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder.   
  
"Listen Sonny, we both have a lot of work to do. Why don't you head back to Knothole and help out?" Chuck suggested as he rose to his feet.  
  
Sonic stood up as well. "Yeah...ok."  
  
The two embraced before Sonic picked up his guitar and headed for the exit of the shelter. He turned around to face his uncle one more time. "Unc?"  
  
"Yeah Sonic?"   
  
"Are you... you sure you don't want to come tonight?" Sonic asked with a pleading look on his face.  
  
Chuck sighed. It was getting harder and harder to say no to his nephew. But he knew it was out of the question. "That's alright Sonic, I have a few things here I need to finish."  
  
Sonic bit his lower lip and looked down at the floor. He wondered to himself why he continued to ask the question when he knew the answer. Sonic revved up his feet. "Yeah...I understand. Bye Unc," said the teenager before he disappeared out the shelter door in a blue blur.   
  
"I wish I did, Sonny. I really do," Sir Charles whispered to himself as he watched his nephew leave.   
  
****  
  
A/N: so whatcha think? Did I keep Sonic in character? It's hard because SatAM Sonic is just a mix of all the different Sonics. He's not a total loner like in Sonic X, but he doesn't like company all the time like AoStH Sonic. And he doesn't rely on his humor all the time like in SU. And in SatAM he tends to show a bit more of his softer side. That's what I like about him in that cartoon. You never really know what to expect from him.   
  
Ok time to answer my reviews ^_^  
  
Anthony Bault - cut it out with the shameless plugs already! XD hehehe  
  
Falconessa - sheesh Joanie XD write me a thesis why don't ya? Hehe kidding pal ^^ *hugs* I love your long reviews. AND STOP READING MY MIND!!! XD did this chapter answer all your questions, you little psychic you! XD And solving that problem with the kitty did NOT solve anything. More on that in next chapter. And right on Joanie! Silly pairing wars are STOOPID! GROW UP PEOPLE!  
  
Serenade DS - decent? Can you tell me what you like and don't like? ^^ cause I wanna know what I'm doing wrong and how I can change for the better. Flames and criticism are welcome! Any good writer would say so.  
  
Yimz - well the obviously haven't defeated Robotnik yet XD he was the one who brought me here! Don't worry cause later in the story it tells you exactly at what time period I came in ^^  
  
RedFox - Thanks ^^ dialog is what I try to specialize at. If not detail. Yes I realize Bunnie and Ant were a couple in Archie (for I've been collecting the comic book since I was 6 or 7 XD) and yes the writers shall pay if those two don't get back together -_- *fumes* they were so my favorite coupling next to Sonic and Sal! Yea and a few things in the cartoon suggested that Bunnie liked Antoine. Thank you so much for your detailed reviews ^^ they help me a bunch!   
  
Toni the Mink - proud I am Toni ^_^ *hugs* and YAY for Bunnie/Ant and BOO for the recent issue where they broke up! XD EVIL FIONA! Hehe I'm kidding, I love her I'm just jealous. I'm more of a Cream/Tails person though. Fiona is a nice char and I like her but the fact that she was once a robot who tried to kill him really made me form a strong disliking towards her XD NO ONE BREAKS MY BISHIE'S HEART! But she's cool in the newer issues ^^ she'd just better not try to kill him again O_o  
  
Sameh - mwahaha I love your name Sam XD I'm glad I can make you laugh ^_^ laughter is the best medicine and I'm proof of that statement! I'd be so screwed up if I didn't have people who could make me laugh. And I will have a few parts where I talk about the comic book ^^ just hang with me till than.  
  
Shadow's Girl 12 - YAY BUNNIE/ANT FANS!!! ^___^ *high five* Thankies for the review! Parties are fun!  
  
Dr. Sipp - yeah that's what I didn't like about SatAM. There wasn't enough about Knothole's daily activities. So I have decided to expand on that ^^ thanks for noticing! *hugs Sippeh*  
  
Charlie - CHARWIE! ^_^ I didn't know YOU were gonna review dis! Aww you're a sweetheart! I'm glad you like it so much! Yus you must finish eet! *hugs* tell me what you like and don't like ^^ I wanna knooooooow! *whines*  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviews this! I WUV JOO ALL VERY MUCH! ;_; you make me a very happy fanfic writer! Later Dayz! 


	22. What happens when a bunny blows up

A/N: All I'm sayin' is that the last month or so has been REALL hard on my emotions. So many things have happened. I haven't even had the will to write nor the time. Finals have started and I'm a wreck. The end of the school year has really been getting to me. They pile up the homework at my school. If you know me personally you'll understand. I don't expect you all to understand and that's ok. Be mad at me for not updating shrugs I'm not gonna care anymore, but I will say sorry that this chapter took so long. Thank CHARLIE that it's up XD He yelled at me for not updating on the way home from school today. SORRY CHARLIE!  
  
The next few chapters are gonna be important to the plot. This one is mostly focusing on Sally cause I haven't lately.   
  
Enjoy all! See the hedgehog at the snack bar if you're hungry!   
  
Night fell upon the Great Forest and as the sunlight left, torches and fire pits lit up various spots in Knothole village. The mess hut was filled with an array of various foods, from sweets to fruits. Mobians filed out of their huts and onto the dirt road to gather into groups and chat, find a seat and chow down, or gather around the large stump Sally used when she gave speeches. But tonight you wouldn't find the princess laying out ground plans, but instead an adrenaline pumped hedgehog jamming away at his guitar.  
  
Knothole's revelries had been an idea the Freedom Fighters came up with to help relieve the village of stress and get it's citizens together at least once a week to just relax and enjoy a night of social activities.   
  
It was early and most Mobians were eating, but a few of the younger citizens, from toddlers to preteens, had mobbed around Sonic and his guitar, shouting out requests and begging for lessons. At the moment, Tails was seated on the stump with Sonic's guitar in his lap while the hedgehog showed him what cords to pluck for the best sounds. April was seated on the ground right next to the stump and the other children watched in awe as their hero taught.  
  
Yes it certainly looked like it was turning out to be a pretty good night, Sonic thought to himself. All of the citizens seemed to be out and about...well all except two.   
  
"I really think we should be concentrating on the Doomsday project instead of these stupid revelries," Sally commented as Bunnie ran a fine bristled brush through the squirrels mahogany hair.  
  
"Ah knew you were gonna bring that up," Bunnie rolled her eyes and put the brush back on her vanity stand, "n' Ah don't wanna hear it, Sal."  
  
Sally turned around on her stool to face her friend who was now over at her closet, sifting through clothes. "Bunnie, all I meant was-"  
  
"Ah KNOW what ya'll meant! Sally girl you can't keep doin' this to yourself! Doomsday or no Doomsday! Some days you've even gone as far as lockin' yourself up, refusin' to talk to folks and go n' work yourself silly!" The rabbot whirled around, looking her friend in the eye, almost glaring. "You're mah BEST friend and I hardly eva SEE ya any more, save on missions!"   
  
Sally sighed and lowered her head. Bunnie was right. Maybe she was working too hard.  
  
"N' not to mention what Sonic has been sayin'..."  
  
Sally looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I knew it! He's talking behind my back isn't he?!"  
  
"YES! N' he's got a darn good reason to! Sally, you n' him have had more fights in the last month than we have had successful missions! It's not fair! Your stress has made ya a hard person to deal with n' he's close to breakin' point because of it! The slightest little ol' thing sets you off! And ya say these revelries are stupid when YOU were the one who made them up!" Bunnie couldn't believe she had raised her voice this high. It wasn't like her at all and definitely not like her to talk to a friend like this. But she had things on her mind that needed to be said and Sonic wasn't the only one close to snapping. "How many times have you turned down a walk with him? Ya'll used to take walks every night! N' what about Tails? He tells me you STILL haven't finished that story with him ya started last month! You're too tired to even read to him anymore! N' when was the last time you n' me just talked, cause I sure as heck can't remember!" Bunnie clenched her fists and stomped her foot against the carpet. She glared at the squirrel staring at the bedroom floor, not saying a word and looking as if she hadn't even been listening. "Say somethin' to me Sally!"  
  
Sally looked up with glossy eyes and let out a trembled sigh. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I've got to be the lowest person on Mobius."  
  
Bunnie's angry expression turned into one of regret. "Aww Sally Girl, Ah'm sorry," the rabbot apologized and walked back over to her friend, gathering her into a gentle hug. "Listen, Ah just-"  
  
"Said what you had to...thanks," Sally returned the hug and pulled back from it to look Bunnie in the eye. "I know I haven't been myself lately and I know it's not fair. It's just...we're so close."  
  
Bunnie smiled and shook her head. "Sally we ain't gonna get any closer if you don't start keepin' your cool."   
  
Sally nodded. "I know, and I promise to stop being such a...a..."  
  
"Princess?" Bunnie smirked.  
  
Sally smiled at her. "Exactly."  
  
Bunnie giggled and hugged her friend once more. "Ah didn't mean to yell. Ah just miss ya."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"And Ah'm not the only one. C'mon, there's still partyin' ta do," Bunnie said as she took her friend's hand and led her out of the hut.   
  
As the two female Mobians walked down the dirt path and into the main section of Knothole, they were greeted by friendly smiles and waves from their fellow citizens.   
  
"You wanna get somethin' ta munch on, suga?" Bunnie asked as they passed the mess hut. Sally shook her head and continued forward.   
  
"No Bunnie, I have something to do first," Sally said, heading in a straight line. Bunnie looked down the path to see what had caught her friend's attention. She smiled when she saw Sonic and the group of kids sitting around the stump.   
  
"Ah see," the rabbot winked. "Well Ah guess Ah'll go...mingle," she giggled and headed back to the mess hut.   
  
Sally took a deep breath and made her way to the small crowd. She smiled at the hedgehog with the guitar resting on his knee. He always was really good with kids. When she got closer, the princess also noticed the short overlander sitting on the grass next to the stump. The squirrel wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes slightly.   
  
She didn't mean it, but should couldn't help but act different around April. It was hard for Sally to trust any overlander. Sure she was never one to dislike someone just because of what he or she looked like or their race, but she assured herself it was different this time and that she had a right to be cautious.   
  
Among other things she also couldn't help but be jealous. This girl supposedly came from a world that seemed so much easier to live in then Mobius. Sally felt cheated, but didn't let it show. Now seeing her near Sonic made the princess' blood boil.   
  
_"What am I thinking?! Me? Jealous? Over Sonic and some overlander? Sally Girl, you're letting your mind rot! Get a hold of yourself!"_ thought the squirrel. But of course there was still that little pinch of worry that spoke up. April was their age, and she said Sonic was her hero, and they seemed to be having a good time at the moment..._ "No! That's stupid. Besides...Sonic wouldn't like her like THAT, I'm being silly..."  
_  
"Hey Sally!"  
  
Sally looked up at the voice that had interrupted her thoughts. April stood up, smiling brightly and waving.   
  
"C'mon and join us!" the overlander called.  
  
Sally blinked a few times as if to awaken herself from a trance. She glanced over at Sonic who half smiled and then turned his attention back to his guitar. Tails got up from his seat on the stump and rushed over to the squirrel. The kit seized her hand and excitedly pulled her through the crowd of children. "C'mon Aunt Sally! Sonic can play that song you like and you can sing!"  
  
"Sing? You sing? Oh I wanna hear!" April took her seat back down on the grass and anxiously waited.   
  
Sonic looked up from his guitar and looked at the princes, his eyes showing a touch of hope. Sally, still pulling herself out of her thoughts, finally shook her head. "Uhh no, not right now Tails."  
  
The kit's ears drooped in disappointment and April's smile vanished. Most of the children started to get up and leave, realizing that the guitar lessons had just ended. Sonic let out a slight snort as if to say "figures" and returned his gaze back to his guitar.   
  
Sally caught this out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "Sonic can I have a word with you?"  
  
"'bout what..." the hedgehog answered flatly without looking up.  
  
"Just...can I please talk to you? Just for a minute?"   
  
"Kay...Talk..."  
  
"No, I mean somewhere else."  
  
Sonic sighed, stood up and handed his guitar Tails. Almost reluctantly, he followed Sally as she walked towards the forest. His face showed no emotion as she slipped her hand into his.   
  
April and Tails stole a glance at each other and watched the pair disappear behind the foliage. "What's wrong with them?" April asked.  
  
"Don't know...wanna find out?" Tails grinned as he set Sonic's guitar down and leaned it against the stump.   
  
April smirked and stood up. "Do you always spy on them?"  
  
"Hey, there's nothing else to do around here!"  
  
April laughed and walked up next to the kit. "Ok...but no more races."  
  
A/N: So did it suck? Meh XD  
  
A few reviewers have told me that the part where I answer my reviewers at the end is annoying and sad that it's longer than the chapter itself. Sorry if you feel this way. Please tell me if you want me to stop doing it and I will. After this post I'll only comment to the people who have questions or comments I feel need to be addressed.   
  
RedFox = "revelry" is an inside joke with my friend Jim XD I asked him for a cool word for party and he went and did the stupid thesaurus thing. I told him it was lame, but if he gave me a cookie I'd use it. Sure enough the next day he brought me a chocolate chip cookie so that word is for Jimmeh's sake! I guess you have to watch the show to understand why Chuck can't come to the party. He's a spy for Knothole and can't leave Robotropolis. Sonic hates it of course. And as for the comic break up, aww screw it XD I dun agree with it either. (and hey the cartoony look was pretty cool XD IMO) The last few issues have been sooooo boring -- I hope they pick up. This story is based on the show where they were still a couple so that's how it's gonna stay. Sorry my chapters haven't been long, but sometimes a chapter is short for a reason. Maybe the scene just ended or something or I'm saving more up for the next one, but I will try and make them longer. Thank you for your criticism though! It's greatly appreciated.   
  
Falconess = you and your theatre terms XD hugs Mina can jump in the river. I love her don't get me wrong, but she was NOT in the show and this is strictly from the show and I always pictured Sally as a singer. And yeah she probably was taught when she was little being a princess and all. Dunno XD maybe it's just me. Thanks for the support, big sis   
  
Sam = so you like character development more than action? me2 can't ya tell? Yeah give Chuck a hug ;; poor guy!   
  
Serenade DS = ah XD extending your vocab, gotcha! Thanks for clearing that for me But don't hesitate to tell me what you like and don't like feedback is always great!   
  
Anthony Bault = I am the 3rd of four Author's Nightmares. Joanie (a.k.a Falconess) wrote the first one and I think you've read hers right? Ryan Perrualt wrote the 2nd one and Dr. Sipp is writing the 4th one. But you might want to check with Joanie before you write yours because I believe there are 3 more people on the list for Author's Nightmares. BlushBunnyC3 I know is writing one for sure and ToniTMink might also be writing one and Strawberry Hedgehog is writing one? Please correct me if I'm wrong guys! Let me know if you do write one I'll read it  
  
Hope2BTails() = MWEE! another Tails fan! He's my favorite too. And as for the embarrassment between Tails and April...I dunno what you're talking about whistles it's not like I LIKE him or anything... snickers XD you'll just have to wait and see. And XD is a smiley face. Tilt your head to the side, it's laughing.  
  
yimz() = hehehe XD are you now my announcer yimz?   
  
SSJ-Sonic = I'm a big fan of the show too and am lucky enough to have all the episodes tis why I decided to write this story! I'm glad you like it and thank you so much for the review!   
  
I am just a reader = wow Charlie XD that was a really lame code name and you'll get your action! Just wait! You wanna come over and watch some SatAM? Just say so MWAHAHA! You know I never pass up a chance to watch cartoons with someone XD  
  
Shadow2 = Glad you like what you see! Feel free to tell me what you like and dislike   
  
goggle head girl = I updated! XD Happy?! Hehehe no I'm kidding! And YAY!!! COOKIES!!! thanks for the cookies! And the review!  
  
Ok guys that's the last time I'll be answering reviews if that's the way you want it. Just say so and I'll stop! I don't mean to be annoying! Summer is right around the corner and I'll be free to write! So catch ya on the flip side! 


	23. Marriage Counseling

**AN:** No I'm not dead! XD I'm still writing this story! But it happened! My mom had the baby and I now have a beautiful new baby sister! she's perfectly healthy and all is well!  
  
So yeah my new sis is one of the reason this chapter took so long. Others included writers block and work. Feel free to snap at me if that is what you wish. Or you could just read the chapter what ever please you, my faithful readers!  
  
Enjoy! Yell at the hedgie for he has yet again eaten all your snacks.

* * *

I enjoy spying on my siblings as much as the next person, but Sonic and Sally weren't related to me and something just felt wrong about it. I followed the two orange fluffy tails in front of me through the brush and shrubbery.   
  
Two minutes ago, when we were back in the village, this little spy game didn't seem so bad, more like the harmless fun I had when eavesdropping on my older brother and his girlfriend. But Sonic's expression kept replaying over in my mind. I don't know if Sally realized that I myself had noticed the almost pure annoyance in his eyes. But is was there...and it was strong.  
  
"Tails, as much as I want to find out what they are up to, I think we'd better head back." Normally at home, I was never the voice of reason around my friends or siblings. I was always up and ready to do something that would most likely get me into trouble. Maybe it was the new scenery or the fact that I was with someone who was considerably younger than me that the little voice in my head decided to speak up. I felt it was my duty to say something as the elder of the group. Besides, the last thing I wanted was to get my favorite cartoon character into trouble again.   
  
"Don't be such a worry wart! We're not gonna get caught," the fox kit insisted, rather sure of himself. "I do this all the time. They never tell me anything anyways so this is the only way I stay clued in."  
  
"Sonic doesn't tell you anything?"  
  
"Well," Tails stopped and glanced in a few directions, scanning his surroundings. "He used to tell me everything, but Sally would get mad and tell him to stop 'Polluting my mind with talk of Robotnik' or something like that," he said before starting off through the foliage again.   
  
I sighed. More talk about big bad Aunt Sally not letting him do anything. Since Tails and I had befriended one another and started having in depth conversations, Sally seemed to always sneak her way into the discussion. Sure Tails had reason to resent Sally's actions, and yes Sally had reason to go through with those actions, but I don't think either of them were doing the thing I was always told to do. Put yourself in the other's shoes. "C'mon Tails, Sally's not that bad. You should know it's not really her fault she's kinda grumpy. Stress can really change a person's natural demeanor."   
  
"Yeah but she knows I could totally handle it," Tails replied smoothly.   
  
"Maybe. But is she willing to accept it as a fact?"   
  
Tails stopped and looked back at me, possibly a little confused by my statement. I opened my mouth to further explain, but stopped when my ears picked up a pair of voices. Tails obviously heard them too and silently crept behind a few bushes, ducking down and peering through the breaks in the leaves. I joined him on the forest floor and watched as well.   
  
Sonic was leaning against a thick tree with his arms folded as he stared down at the dirt path. Sally was standing in front of him, swaying slowly and gently as she shifted her weight from her left side to her right.   
  
"You're not even taking this seriously..." Sonic said in an almost mutter.   
  
"No Sonic, it's YOU who isn't taking our goal seriously! Why am I the only one who realizes how close we are? Don't you-"  
  
"It's been almost twelve years, Sally! You said that when we were ten! And then you said it again when we were thirteen! Give it a rest will ya! Ain't we allowed to live SOME kind of life? Yeah sure he took most of it away from us, but we still got somethin' right? Can't we enjoy it a little?" Sonic exclaimed as he stood up straight.   
  
Sally sighed loudly and with a great deal of annoyance. "See?! I AM the only one thinking about how important this is! You don't CARE do you?!"  
  
"DON'T you DARE say I don't care about my home!" the hedgehog glared and clenched his teeth together.   
  
Sally lowered her gaze, realizing she had taken it a little too far. Sonic softened his expression, knowing he shouldn't have given her a look like that. They both sighed simultaneously.  
  
"Sal, all I'm sayin' is to just live a little. You're not gonna get that eleven years back. Might as well make the most of it."  
  
"I try. Its just there is so much to think about and be worried about. Like this new girl, I still-"  
  
"Think she's going to pull a bomb out of her pocket and blow us all up? C'mon Sal, get real," Sonic smirked. "Have you even talked to her? She's a mondo cool person ya know. She ain't half bad at drawin' either. She did a picture of me this morning. Let me keep it too," Sonic said with a slight smile.   
  
I smiled inwardly from the hedgehog's words. How sweet of him.  
  
"Yeah...Well maybe I did a little. I don't know," the squirrel shrugged, narrowing her eyes and looking down at the dirt.   
  
Liar. Don't get me wrong, I like Sally a lot. She's always been one of my favorite characters. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize she didn't really care much for me.   
  
"Sal...man I don't even know how to talk to you anymore!" Sonic sighed loudly as he threw his arms up in exasperation.   
  
Sally gritted her teeth and glared. "Like always! You just don't understand! You never have!" Oh great. Here comes more of the yelling.  
  
"Don't understand WHAT?!"  
  
"ME!!! You don't understand ME!"  
  
"WELL WHO COULD?! You're a JIG SAW PUZZLE!"  
  
"At least my mental capacity isn't that of a THREE YEAR OLD!!!"  
  
"Did you just sorta, indirectly insult me?!"  
  
"No, I just insulted you DIRECTLY!!!!"  
  
".....HEY!!!!!"  
  
The conversation quickly turned into a screaming contest. I held back a small snicker. Sheesh, they really did act like a married couple. That's why they were always such a cute pair in the cartoon.  
  
I glanced over at Tails. His expression, unlike mine, was not one of slight amusement. It was like he was angry, but wanted to cry at the same time.   
  
"Tails?" I whispered to him as I slowly reached over to touch his shoulder. He jerked his body away and stood up from his spot behind the bush, glaring at the hedgehog and squirrel.  
  
Both Sonic and Sally stopped their argument the second they saw the small fox. They went from furious rage to absolute regret and embarrassment.   
  
Sally was the first to try and speak. "Tails, we-"  
  
"Always yell!" the kit interrupted her, balling his hands up into fists.  
  
Sonic tried next, "Look, Little Buddy, we were only-"  
  
"Fighting! Like you always do! Cause you never agree on anything anymore! You're ruining EVERYTHING!" Tails shouted.   
  
There was silence for a few long seconds. The kit held back tears as I slowly stood up from my hiding place. Both of the other teenagers glanced at me for a second than back at Tails.  
  
Sonic's brow furrowed in confusion, "Tails, what do you mea-"  
  
Sonic was yet again interrupted as Tails let out a short broken sob. He reached his fist up to his face to try and smear his tears away with his dirty white glove. I took a step closer to the fox, hoping to try and clam him down, but as I reached over to him he jerked away again. With that, Tails took off into the forest, despite our pleading calls.

* * *

A/N: And yet I am off to write another chapter so I am not mortally wounded for being late again! But I shall leave you with a few comments to my ever so nice reviewers...  
  
Goodness gracious look at all my reviews O.O OMG!!!!!!!111oneone!!!111seven1!!!1 I WUV JOO ALL!!!  
  
Takato the Hedgehog = yeah I hear you on Sally in the Archie comics. In fact...I have totally disowned Archie...I refuse to even buy it anymore. KEN PENDERS WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU FORESAKEN ME?! Please continue your AN story mesa loving it! I promise to give you a review a.s.a.p!   
  
Falco-ah screw it XD I know it's you Joanie = thanks for the essay- I...mean review haha XD kidding pal you know I love the novel long reviews I get from you. Mwahaha so I scared you with my chapter title eh? Bunnie explodes hehe kidding!!! Why would I kill her off?! I LIVE FOR HER ACCENT!!   
  
RedFox = STOP READING MY MIND!!!! XD   
  
james = trust me, I would NEVER bash a character or intentionally make them look bad. Sally's under some stress as of late but don't worry she'll come around   
  
Summer Rayne = Tails shouldn't be worried....toooooo much XD ::evil laugh:: MWAHAHA! ::runs off with him::  
  
Neo Mega X = I'm glad you were looking for mistakes anyway I'm always worried about typos XD so it helps to know you guys are helping me!   
  
SSJ-Sonic = Yeah well I used to be an Archie fan...::growls viciously:: UNTIL TAILS MARRIED MINA MONGOOSE!!!! GAAAAAH!!!! HEADS WILL ROLL!!! ::composes self and wipes froth from mouth:: No actually Archie had been depressing me for a while and I just couldn't get excited about getting a new issue anymore...I like the cartoon SatAM better tis why I wanted to write an ALLL SatAM story! sorry about short chapters!  
  
Katsaka S. Zanuels = I'm so glad you like it so much I love writing this fic! And it's sweet reviews like yours that keep me going! Thankies! ::hugs::  
  
And to every other reviewer who left me wonderful complements...YOU ALL ARE MY HEROES!!! ::hands out cookies:: What more could an insane little fan girl ask for?  
  
Well...maybe some chocolate pudding...  
  
And a giant Tails plushie...  
  
With a cute cowboy hat...  
  
And the new Lonestar CD...  
  
And - ::shot:: 


	24. Bonding without the need of super glue

A/N: Goodness it has certainly been awhile since I've updating this thing hasn't it? Well you can all thank Dr. Sipp XD cause she inspired me to find time to finish this chapter. Cause her AN4 is kicking the crud outta my story XD GO SIPP! YOU OWN ME! ALL MUST READ HER STORY! shot for shameless plug  
  
School's a pain in the long string of curses  
  
Baby sisters like to cry a lot...  
  
Swim Coach needs to learn the meaning of cross training. And sleep...  
  
BEING A JUNIOR SUCKS ;-; I WANNA GO BACK TO 2ND GRADE!  
  
Okay I'm done ranting! Here fans! Have some story!  
  
Note: This chapter is brought to you by cheesecake. Ah the power of cheesecake.

* * *

"Way ta go April! You sure know how to screw a planet over, dontcha? Hey! When we're finished dooming Knothole, why don't we travel into all the other Sonic universes and ruin their lives as well! Doesn't that sound just peachy?" I sneered sarcastically at myself.  
  
I continued to bash myself out loud as I made my way through the dense forest. Sonic and Sally were on their way back to the village. Sally wanted to go find Tails, but Sonic insisted he needed some time alone. I knew Sonic was right, but how could I just go back to Knothole and sit there when I knew that this was totally all my fault?  
  
I needed to find Tails and apologize...  
  
Of course getting lost again was on my mind as well. I probably should have asked if someone would come with me, but I was pretty sure everyone hated me at the moment. Besides, they all thought I was back in Bunnie's hut.  
  
The thoughts that ran through my mind abruptly stopped as I pulled back a leafy branch. My mouth hung ajar as I gapped at the magnificent sight in front of me. It was amazing! Incredible! Like nothing I've ever seen!  
  
The Ring Pool.  
  
I stepped out into the clearing and allowed my curious eyes to wander. The water was so pure I just had to get a closer look! I could see all the way to the bottom and I stared, marveling at the dazzling blue sand. Colorful minnows swam to and fro in the shallow water near the bank. I took a deep breath, inhaling the mist from the small waterfall. I was entranced by the grotto's beauty. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale!  
  
Wait a minute... this whole planet is straight out of a fairy tale.  
  
I pushed my stupid logic to the back of my mind and continued to pan my surroundings. The sounds of sniffling caught my attention and lead my wandering eyes to a willow near the water's edge. I tilted my head just far enough to peak through the willow's dangling branches.  
  
As I expected, two orange foxtails were resting just in view beside the trunk. I quietly walked over to the tree and parted its moist leaves. "Tails?" I spoke up, trying to keep my tone at a friendly level.  
  
In an instant the sniffling ceased. The two tails were quickly pulled back behind the trunk and all was silent again.  
  
I continued forward, stepping cautiously into the willow's confinement. "It's April. Tails, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute..."  
  
No answer. I stepped closer.  
  
"I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for all this. I've messed things up a bunch, haven't I? I know it's my fault and-"  
  
"It's not your fault..."  
  
I stopped edging closer to the kit and blinked a few times in confusion. I opened my mouth to correct him, but he continued before I could.  
  
"It was like this before you came..."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked around the trunk to face him. Tails sat Indian style, picking at the short grass growing around the willow's massive trunk. He stared solely at the ground, his eyes unmoving.  
  
"Sonic and Sally...they've been fighting since before you came. Well...for the last few months anyway. Now they always yell."  
  
I had a pretty good idea where this was going. I sighed inwardly and took a seat on the grass beside the fox kit. I leaned back against the trunk and closed my eyes. "It's not fun to be around people who yell a lot."  
  
"No...it's not." Tails' tone stayed the same. No emotion. I knew the tone well. It was the tone of voice I use when I just stop caring about something.  
  
"I know what you mean. I hear a lot of yelling at home. The house is never quiet when my mom gets angry- usually at me. We fight a lot. She's a tough one to get a long with."  
  
Tails glanced over at me, staring. "Do you miss her?"  
  
"I guess... kinda. Well I don't miss her yelling that's for sure. I doubt she misses me much though," I answered, and started picking at the grass as well.  
  
Tails turned his attention back towards the ground. It was silent again, but after a few minutes passed he spoke up. "...I miss my mom."  
  
I stopped picking the grass and mentally punched myself. I had to be the lowest living life form in the universe. How could I go and say something like that?! I was at a loss of words. Here I was bashing my own mother in front of someone who didn't even HAVE a mother. I stammered out incomplete phrases, trying to apologize. "Tails I...I'm sorry I brought that up! I shouldn't have. I-"  
  
"It's ok April. I'm used to it now. But..." Tails sniffled.  
  
"But what?" I urged him to keep talking to me. At times like this I knew the best thing to do for a person was to let them do most of the talking.  
  
Tails took the hint easily. He wanted to talk; he had things to say. It was written all over his face. "I don't want them to replace my parents, but Sonic and Aunt Sally just started acting like them! And I liked it when they did. But now they always fight and it's about me most of the time. Why did they have to stop loving each other?" he looked up at me, looking for an answer.  
  
"Oh Tails..." My heart went out to the kit and all I wanted to do was comfort him. He craved the attention any young child deserved; that was obvious. I did what my instincts told me to and carefully eased him into my lap. He graciously accepted the affection and clung to my blue shirt. "Just because people fight with one another, doesn't mean they don't love each other."  
  
"Then why do they yell?" The kit looked close to tears again, but it was clear he wanted to hold them back. Definitely a boy thing.  
  
"Because sometimes people just don't agree," I answered, putting my arms around his small furry body. He rested his head against my chest and listened. "Sonic and Sally don't mean to fight. They're both just going through a tough time. Everyone here is. You have to understand that this sort of thing, Robotnik taking over and all, no one was ready for it."  
  
"I know..." Tails frowned in understanding.  
  
"Sonic and Sally are also at an age where...well basically nothing makes any sense at our age. We're pretty much lost. Too old to be kids, but too young to be adults. Love is complicated enough. Now throw hormones, society, stress, and in this case, world domination into the mix. It's not exactly a walk in the park for them." I tried to explain this as best as I could, but I couldn't tell if I was going way over Tails' head. I looked down at him and he seemed to be processing the information he had just been given. He was a smart kid, I knew that for sure and he looked like he understood. He was definitely ahead in his years.  
  
"Ok. I think I get it. But I wished they'd stop fighting about me." The kit loosened his tight grasp on my shirt collar and relaxed his tense muscles.  
  
I smiled down at him. "They're only doing that because they care about you. I'll admit they're both going about it the wrong way though. That's why it may seem like they don't care. My mom acts like that. I know she cares about me and that she doesn't want me to make the mistakes that she did, but maybe I have to make them to understand what she means. She's sheltering me."  
  
"Is that why you fight with her?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's it. Though Mom has this habit of always making it my fault. I don't think she realizes it hurts me when she blames me for everything. Same thing with Sonic and Sally. I don't think they realize that it hurts _you_ when they fight. They're too confused about this whole parenting thing."  
  
Tails giggled slightly. "Yeah."  
  
"You feelin' better?"  
  
The kit nodded and yawned.  
  
"It's been a long day," I commented as I gently lifted Tails out of my lap and set him down on the ground. "Why don't we go back to Knothole so we don't give Sonic and Sally more reasons to yell?"  
  
"Good idea," Tails agreed and stood up, offering me a helping hand to my feet. We exited the confines of the willow's branches and walked across the bank of the Ring Pool. "Hey April, do you _want_ to go back home?" the fox questioned as we made our way out of the grotto.  
  
"Truthfully?" I smirked. "I'm not in too much of a hurry. My family seems to sometimes enjoy it when I'm not around. Then again I can't say I don't enjoy being away from them as well. But I guess it would be best to get home as soon as I can, for your guys' sake. I've already been a pain in the neck, haven't I? Besides, I don't think Sally likes me that much," I said, stretching my arms. "She probably can't wait to get rid of me."  
  
"Nah, she just needs time to warm up to you. She doesn't really like anyone who's new," Tails insisted. "And you're not a pain."  
  
"Riiiight," I joked.  
  
"No really!" he smiled at me. "I don't think you are. I don't really want you to go home yet either."  
  
"That's sweet Tails," I blushed and my smile grew. "No wonder I liked you the best," I grinned and ruffled his hair.  
  
The fox laughed and took off through the forest; being sure not to go too fast so I could keep up with him. We raced and joked and laughed on our way back to the village, but our little moment of bonding was brought to a sudden halt as we neared Knothole.  
  
The first thing we heard was the sound of a massive gong. Ok well the gong was more so a thick slab of metal, but that's beside the point. It was a loud noise and loud noises always mean something bad.  
  
Tails, obviously knowing what the loud noise meant, flew off towards the hut where his room and the meeting room were kept. He opened the door and rushed inside, not bothering to close it. I jogged after him, hopping onto the hut's porch and stepping through the opened door, closing it behind me.  
  
The meeting room was filled with the five main Freedom Fighters. They all gathered around a cylinder shaped piece of machinery. It certainly looked familiar. OH! I snapped and nodded my head when my memory kicked in. It was the holographic map that Sir Charles had built for them during his short time of deroboticization. Well that and Antoine's reaction to my margarine joke was proof that the Spy Hog episode had already happened.  
  
Sally was bent over the hologram of Robotropolis City, Sonic at her side and Bunny at her other side. Rotor and Antoine stood on the other side of the machine, listening carefully to what their princess had to say. Tails took his own place next to the blue hedgehog.  
  
Sonic looked down at him, half smiling, hoping the kit wasn't still angry. Tails looked up at him. It took him a few seconds to crack a smile, but it was obvious that it made Sonic feel better to see that the kit wasn't upset anymore.  
  
I assumed the FFs were simply getting ready for a new mission. I decided to keep my distance and hang out at the long table. I really didn't want to get involved in anything like a mission or something where I'd have to memorize codes and stations and the like. Plus venturing into Robotropolis again didn't sound like my cup o' tea. And to think that I used to dream about _wanting_ to go on missions!  
  
"April," Sally glanced in my direction. "Come over here, you need to listen to this too. You're coming with."  
  
Ah crap...

* * *

A/N: Doom Phrases suck....  
  
I HEART ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!  
  
Why is this?  
  
BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! ;-; I only wish there was some way to repay you all!...any ideas? XD  
  
My reviews from last chapter were awesome I want to comment on a few, but right now I just wanna post this chapter! If you all have any questions, ask away and I shall answer next chapter!  
  
Ta Ta! Long Live Cheesecake! 


	25. Just a brisk romp through the City

Well I think anyone who's reading this owes a big favor to ClaudeLv250, who brought it to my attention that it was soon going to be one full year since I updated this story man I suck. Her lovely review asked that I continue and she's right, I never wanted this story to die. 

I'm really sorry for the wait, but my Junior year of high school was a killer. I was really stressed all year and had way too much going on. Even my art suffered at points. Thankfully though, its summer and I have a little extra time here and there. Yes I will be working, yes I will be baby sitting my sister, yes I will be applying for colleges, so yes updates won't be rapid one after the other on time. Education, family and income all come before this.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'd love to respond to you all, but unfortunately that won't happen. It would take up too much room hehehe.

Well enjoy this chapter, and I've even started on the next one so have no fear!

:Sonic's asleep at the concession stand:

Well I see someone has had a nice year long nap ;)

* * *

Well so much for the party at Knothole. Sally had insisted that this mission was top priority and any "trivial parties" would have to wait.

Shortly after the briefing, I found myself standing in the inside of the Robotropolis' water filtration plant, ducking behind the large vats of water and following the Freedom Fighters as they weaved through the various machines. Rotor had explained in great detail (great LONG detail, I might add) why it would be easier and safer to cut through the plant instead of chancing it out on the streets. Sally agreed and Sonic just went along with it saying as long as it got us to the laboratory building. Plus Rotor had figured as long as we were cutting through; why not mess with Buttnik's water supply while we're at it? Sort of a 'kill two birds with one stone' kind of deal.

We stopped and leaned against what looked like a generator or something. Meh…I was never good with machines. It made a noise and it smelled like gas, thus making it a machine. They all look the same if you ask me. Sonic slid off his backpack and opened it, reveling a few explosives. After Sally counted and double-checked them Sonic closed up the pack and slung it on his shoulder.

"Ok Sonic, you know what you're doing?"

"No problemo. I juice around and toss these babies here and there then meet up with you girls at the exit," Sonic stated.

"Just be careful ok? And radio in if you see anything." Sally pointed to the walkie-talkie clipped onto her inside vest pocket.

"I'm always careful," he muttered in annoyance.

"Of course you are…" Sally rolled her eyes.

"Better get a move on, Suga Hog. I'm shore April's dyin' to get back home," Bunnie said as she placed her robotic hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her and blinked a few times. Go Home? Was that really what I was dying for?

"You alright suga?" Bunnie asked. I blinked myself out of my trance. I must have been staring blankly at her for a few seconds there.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…" I looked down at the ground and sighed. I glanced up to see the Freedom Fighters staring at me, concerned looks on all three of their faces. I quickly pulled myself together and started to walk in the direction Sally had said we were going. "C'mon, lets get going before someone spots us."

"Sure thing," Sonic nodded. "Do it to it, guys?" he asked as he held out his fist. I turned around when I heard those words. I watched as Sally and Bunnie bumped their own fists against his. The Freedom Fighter handshake. I smiled and watched them continue through to the pinky lock and end with a thumbs up. Sonic must have seen me watching because he was now smiling at me. "Want me to teach you?"

I was surprised by the offer but ended up laughing. Sonic gave me a funny look and I answered him by extending my fist. He smiled and took the hint, bumping mine with his. I amazed him and the other two by copying the hand and finger moves perfectly.

Sonic smirked. "Figures."

"I've watched you guys enough to memorize more than the handshake," I laughed.

"Well," Sally said. "Ready guys?"

"Ah'm ready!"

"Lets juice!"

"All set!" I followed Bunnie as she started off.

"Good luck. Please be careful?"

I turned to watch as Sally approached Sonic. Sonic wouldn't make eye contact with her and muttered a quick "I will…". Sally reached forward to hug him, but the hedgehog took a step back away from her. We watched as Sonic revved up his feet and blasted into the darkness of the plant. Sally's pointed ears bent back and she hung her head slightly in disappointment. Bunnie placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Sally simply sighed and started off in the direction she had pointed out for us before. Bunnie and I shot looks at one another. My stomach churned uncomfortably. I felt so guilty about Sonic and Sally's situation.

As Sally, Bunnie and I crept around the various machines, I noticed Bunnie seemed to be stopping every now and then. I glanced back at her the third time she did it. The rabbot would pause, peer around the darkness a few times, twitch her tiny nose, perk up her long ears, and then start walking again. I finally decided to confront her about it.

"Bunnie, is something wrong?" I asked. Bunnie didn't answer me right away, instead she stared as if I was speaking nonsense. She couldn't hold the fake confused look very long and ended up spilling her reasons.

"It's nothin' really. Ah just have this weird feelin' we're bein' followed or somethin'…." she admitted.

Sally and me looked at each other then back at Bunnie. "It's ok Bunnie, we'll keep an eye out." Sally smiled reassuringly and walked over to give her a hug.

"Yeah! S'ok! I get those feelings all the time, hon. Besides Buttnik doesn't even know we're--" I cut my sentence short. My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open as I stared at the SWATbot standing a few feet behind Sally and Bunnie.

The two anthro girls stared at me in confusion. "Suga, now it's Mah turn to ask if ya'll are alright," Bunnie put her hands on her hips. I started to point madly behind them, not being able to find my voice. Sally and Bunnie slowly turned around, gasping loudly at what they saw.

"RUN!" I finally screamed as I grabbed Bunnie's wrist and yanked her in the opposite direction. I had reached back for Sally but she must have started running before us. I pulled Bunnie blindly through the dark plant, trying to locate the exit, her metallic feet clanging loudly while my sneakers stayed silent. Where was the exit! Where was Sally! Wasn't she right behind us! Why did this have to happen NOW!

I looked back to find that the SWATbot wasn't following us, but neither was Sally. I skidded to a halt causing Bunnie to crash into me. We toppled to the floor with a loud thud. Bunnie quickly pulled herself off me and helped me up.

"Why'd….we…stop…?" Bunnie huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where's Sal?" I asked as soon as I could breathe properly again. Bunnie glanced behind us then looked back at me.

"Ya'll mean we left her! Ah thought she was right behind us!" Bunnie said in shock.

I grabbed the rabbot's wrist again and pulled her back in the direction we came. "C'mon! We've gotta go back and get her!"

Bunnie, of course, made no protest and quickly started running next to me. When we got back to the spot where we had encountered the SWAT, Sally was nowhere to be found. We both glanced around for any signs or clues to where she was. The loud shrill scream that came next was all we needed though. I ran in the direction of the cry for help, making sure Bunnie was right behind me at all times. I turned a corner to see Sally running from the SWATbot across the room.

The squirrel dashed over to a metal ladder, thinking she'd be able to lose the bot that way. She climbed up and onto a catwalk that ran across three large vats of water waiting to be filtered. Sally quickly started to run down the metal walk way, grabbing the railing with one hand to steady herself. Once she was close to the middle she turned around, assuming the bot was still on the ground. To her dismay and utter horror the robot was only a few feet away, advancing at a steady pace. It raised its laser, aiming at her center. Sally gasped and backed up slowly, holding her hands up in a defense pose.

Bunnie and I were making our way as quickly as possible over to the ladder. Bunnie was obviously winded and Sally was running out of room. "I'M COMING SALLY!" I screamed as I raced to the ladder as fast as my legs would carry me, leaving Bunnie back at the center of the room. I shot up the ladder in record time but as I pulled myself up onto the catwalk I stopped when I noticed something that Sally obviously had not. There was a gap in the catwalk about two/three feet long. Sally continued to back up, unaware of the break.

"SALLY! LOOK OUT!" I screamed up to her.

"I KNOW!" Sally shrieked back, thinking I meant the robot in front of her. She continued to back up, now only a step away from the gap.

"NO! I MEAN TURN AROUND!"

By the time I finished my sentence Sally had taken that last step. It took her only seconds to realize there was no catwalk supporting her heel. She panicked and that was all it took to make her lose her balance and fall back. The princess twisted her body out of reflex, trying to put her hands out in front of her to break her fall. Big mistake.

Bunnie and I watched in terror as Sally's forehead collided with the other end of the gap, cutting open a sizeable gash. The SWATbot made a grab for her, but missed, causing the princess's limp body to plunge into one of the vats of water.

In the time it took the terrified scream to leave Bunnie's mouth I had bolted into action. It was like my mind was frozen from shock, but my body knew exactly what it wanted to do. I ran to the edge of the walk and pulled myself up onto the railing. Without hesitation I leapt off the railing and dove into the icy water in a streamline dive.

All those swim meets, all that training in the High School swimming pool, and all that extra effort were paying off. Rules and form didn't matter now. Screw form, I needed speed! I was a fast breaststroker and my pull was the strongest part, but I needed more than that. I started to flutter kick like mad, propelling myself through the water in a made up stroke, a mix of breaststroke and freestyle. I focused my attention to Sally who was sinking to the bottom of the vat just as quickly as I was swimming. I was starting to wish I hadn't worn contacts.

I ignored my stinging eyes and pushed myself harder. Before I knew it I was close enough to Sally, who was inches from hitting the bottom. I locked my arm across her chest and under her arm like I was taught that summer I had volunteered as a lifeguard at the public pool. I pushed off the bottom of the vat and kicked my way to the surface, my only thoughts on precious, precious air! As soon as I broke the surface and gulped in a good amount of oxygen, I made sure to keep Sally's head above the water. I looked down at her forehead and winced at the sight of the crimson blood spilling out from the gash and into the water.

"April!" I heard Bunnie and Sonic's voices call to me. I looked up onto the catwalk as I treaded water trying to keep Sally and me buoyant. The SWATbot was in pieces and Bunnie was holding Sonic's ankles as he reached down to me. I swallowed some air and swam under Sally so that I was able to push her out of the water just enough for Sonic to grab hold of her. When I surfaced again Sonic was gently laying the squirrel down beside him and then went through the same routine to reach down for me.

As my hero pulled me out of the water and into his arms I started to realize the seriousness of what I had just done. It hadn't hit me until now that I had actually risked my life to save another. I would have passed out right then and there but something else hit me; this wasn't over yet.

Sonic set my shivering form down on the walk. Bunnie was leaning over Sally in tears, her organic hand applying pressure to Sally's wound. She looked up at Sonic, the fear of losing her best friend showing in her eyes.

"Sonic! She's not breathin'! Ah'll crush her lungs if Ah even try!" Bunnie cried. She was right though; if she even attempted CPR with her extreme strength she could just end up adding to Sally's injuries.

Sonic dropped to his knees next to Sally as Bunnie tilted her head back. Sonic pinched her nose shut and covered her mouth with his, breathing into her twice. I watched Sally's chest rise and fall with each of Sonic's two-second breaths. Sonic pulled back after the two breaths and placed the heel of his palms in the center of Sally's chest and started compression.

"1…2…3…4…"

I listened to Sonic count each compression and watched him work nervously. I could see the tears building up in the corners of his eyes, the fear plastered all over his face. It didn't stop him though.

"SALLY! C'MON!" Sonic screamed and stopped pressing after he had counted to fifteen. He then repeated the rescue breathing procedure.

I looked over to Bunnie at the sound of her frightened whimpers. Blood stained her trembling flesh hand. The blood flow hadn't stopped yet. I reached down to my shirt and pulled the bottom up to my mouth. I was known for chewing holes in my clothes when I was little. I ground my canine teeth together across the fabric, nibbling a small hole in the mesh of the cotton threading. I stopped chewing and tried my hardest to rip my shirt, straining to get a good chuck of it.

In a few minutes, I managed to tear off the bottom layer of my shirt. I knelt down and gently removed Bunnie's shaking hand from Sally's forehead. I pressed the cloth to the wound, applying as much pressure as I could manage with my own shivering hands.

Sonic pulled back from breathing for Sally for the third time. He too was starting to tremble. As he made a move to start compressions again, Sally started to cough up water. She gasped for air as the water spilled over the sides of her mouth.

"Sally!" Sonic choked out through his tears as he gently pulled her into a sitting position to help her breathe. I followed the motion and kept the cloth on her wound. I could tell Bunnie was fighting back the urge to hug her friend just yet.

As Sally's breathing started to even out, and after we had helped Sonic gather her up into his arms, we quickly made our way off the catwalk. All four of us, though completely shook up and disorientated in every way imaginable, knew this mission would have to be abandoned. Sally needed more help and she wasn't getting it here. I for one was not only glad to get out of that filtration plant, but also relieved that I wasn't any closer to going home.

* * *

A/N: So am I rusty or what? Again guys, I'm really sorry, but life ain't easy when you're a teenager! XD Reviewers rock! I :heart: you all!


	26. It'll be okay

It's been awhile hasn't it? 

Call me all the names you want but please don't throw sticks and stones! I have my reasons for taking a temporary leave of absence and putting this story on hold. I don't know if all of you would understand my reasons, but frankly… I don't really care. It's been a hard 6 months for me, including the death of a friend and the applying to colleges.

No, I haven't given up on this story; I just took a really long break. I love all of my readers and reviewers and props to ya if you waited around to read more of this wanna-be fan fic. You're all survivors XD

Here's a shout out to Quicksilver XD you PERSISTANT little bugger! I UPDATED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! XD hehe just kiddin' man, thanks for ALL of those e-mails. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! You guys get TWO new chapters!

Enjoy the SatAM goodness!

* * *

Pain surged through her body as Sally attempted to open her eyes. She groaned slightly and glanced around the medical hut. The princess slowly reached a hand to her head only to find her forehead was tightly bandaged. Visions of the incident in the filtration plant flashed in her mind. Sally sighed as she remembered what had happened.

Her gazed turned downwards when something nuzzled against her arm. Sonic had fallen asleep at her side, sitting in a chair and resting his head in his arms on the side of the bed. His gloved hand was wrapped gently around hers.

Sally's pointed ears folded back as she stared down at Sonic. His quills and fur were ruffled from stress and deep purple bags hung under his tired eyes. She reached for her watch on the night stand beside the bed. 3am.

"He hasn't moved from that spot since you four came back, Princess."

Sally looked over at the elderly chipmunk in the doorway. "I'm glad to see he's finally fallen asleep," Rosie said quietly, staying near the door.

"Did we finish the mission?" Sally questioned. Rosie shook her head and the princess sighed in annoyance, clenching her fist. "They should have finished it…"

"Sally…" Rosie scowled. "You've lost a lot of blood. Sonic's worried himself sick over you and here you are bad mouthing his decision to bring you back."

Sally looked away from her scolding eyes and down at Sonic. She ran her other hand over his quills, smoothing out a few misplaced strands. She smiled when he nuzzled against her arm again in his sleep. He hadn't been this close to her the past few weeks. It was nice to feel his touch again… even if he was sleeping.

"You really need to stop this nonsense that's going on between the two of you," Rosie spoke up again. Sally refused to look back at her. Rosie sighed. She knew the last thing Sally wanted right now was a lecture, but she needed one. "Princess…"

Sally continued to pet Sonic, keeping her focus on him and hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Sally…" Rosie's voice softened. "Understand that… He misses you."

"But I'm right here," Sally choked out. She was desperately trying to hold in the tears that were glazing over her blue eyes.

"You're not happy. He misses seeing you smile and laugh."

"I've laughed."

"Not like you used to."

Sally looked up at her. The two stared at one another for a solid minute. Rosie's eyes burned into Sally, telling her everything she already knew. Rosie could tell she had said everything she needed to. Sally watched as her mentor left, shutting the door behind her.

Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of the shutting door. He yawned and stretched his arm across the bed slightly, letting go of Sally's hand. The squirrel watched as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sal…?" Sonic yawned again and looked over at her.

"Hey," she smiled at him, speaking quietly.

The drowsiness slipped away when he heard her voice. "When'd you wake up?" he asked, placing his hand on her upper arm. "Are you feeling better?"

"Few minutes ago…yeah I'm okay," Sally replied. Her tone softened. "Sonic…"

"Yeah?" He looked at her quizzically, rubbing her arm slightly.

"I'm sorry…"

Sonic stayed silent, continuing to gently pet her arm as he looked into her misty eyes. He searched them, reading her thoughts and connecting with her emotions. He had nearly lost her tonight and it had scared him. More than she'd ever know. The truth in Sally's eyes overflowed. He could tell she was scared that she might have already lost him. That was far from the truth.

"I know…" he whispered. "I know…"

Her tears spilled over as he gently took her into his arms, holding her against him tenderly. Sally allowed herself to cry a little longer, her tears seeping into his fur as she nestled deeper into the embrace. Sonic stroked her bare back, lightly planting a kiss on her forehead and brushing her long bangs back with his muzzle.

"It'll be okay Sal…" he whispered to her. She nodded, trusting his words with a new found faith. This was what had been temporarily missing between the two of them, she thought, her faith in the fact that everything would eventually be okay. But the faith was found. She vowed never to lose it again.

Rosie smiled, lifting her ear away from the door. Everything was definitely going to be okay.


	27. Puppy Dog Eyes

Booya! Another chapter up! Oh yeah baby XD I'm on a roll!

* * *

I stretched as I walked down the dirt path through the village. The weather was nice and Tails wanted to play dirt hockey. I was meeting him at the Grotto.

A few days had passed and everything seemed to be getting back to normal in Knothole. Surprisingly, after the failed mission I started to feel much more welcome around the village.

I passed a few younger mobians and they smiled at me. Everyone was less tense around me and I was starting to make a few new friends. I guess word of me helping save their princess had gotten out somehow…

"That's her!" I heard one of the young mobians, a lion cub, say under his breath as he pointed me out to his friends. "They said she jumped into the FREEZING cold water and swam for her life, 'cause like the S.W.A.Tbot was swimming after her and stuff and shooting lasers!"

Yes… SOMEONE was obviously starting rumors about me. I grinned and waved at them and they waved back. I couldn't help it. It's not like it was a BAD rumor.

Sally was getting better too and it was nice to see Sonic at her side, helping her recover. I tried not to get giddy every time I saw them sneak a kiss, but man it's so freakin' cute! I was glad they had patched things up between the two of them.

I pulled back the bushes as I entered the grotto. Tails was practicing; slamming the puck against a tree and hitting it as it bounced back. He caught the puck and smiled at me as I walked over.

"Have you been telling everyone in Knothole that I'm invincible?" I smirked at him.

"Hey! Everything I told them was true!" Tails grinned and tossed me his hockey stick.

"S.W.A.Tbots can't swim," I quipped, catching the stick.

Tails blushed and smiled sheepishly. "…. Okay maybe I added a LITTLE bit more to the story."

I laughed and ruffled his bangs. I loved this kid.

---

An hour or two later, after playing a significant amount of dirt hockey games, me and Tails were sitting on the bank of the Ring Pool. I had taken off my sneakers and was dipping my tired feet into the cool water. Tails was lying on his back, chewing on a blade of grass.

We sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. I leaned back on my hands and looked up through the forest canopy. Rays of sunlight beamed through breaks in the trees. The light hit the mist from the waterfall, casting a small rainbow above the pool. It was so beautiful.

"Hey April…"

I looked down at the kit. "Hmm?"

"Think Sally will let me go?"

I bit my lip. He was talking about the new mission being planned. Tails and I had overheard Sally and Rotor talking about it early this morning. Sally had inquired bringing more fighters on the mission this time for reinforcements. She wanted it completed, no matter what.

"I dunno…"

"I wanna go…"

"I know you do Tails…" I sighed and looked back at the rainbow.

The kit turned his head and looked at me. "Do you think I should go?"

I continued to stare at the rainbow. I always thought it would be cool to see more of Tails in the show. Watch him go on missions and stuff. I remembered the episodes focused on him and smiled fondly. He was pretty helpful in them. "Yeah…" I nodded. "I think so…"

There was a peaceful silence again. I laid down in the grass next to Tails and swished my feet gently in the water.

Tails spoke up, breaking the silence again. "Do you think maybe…you could talk to Aunt Sally?" he asked as he sat up on his elbow.

" 'Bout what?" I asked, slipping a blade of grass between my teeth as well.

"Me goin' on the mission with you guys…"

I nearly chocked on the grass.

Tails raised an eyebrow at me as I sat up and spit it out and coughed a bit, trying to find my voice. "T-talk to her? About that! Tails…"

"Oh c'mon April!" he pleaded and sat up as I pulled my feet out of the pool and started to put back on my socks and shoes.

"Tails! Sally doesn't like me as it is!" I said, tying my shoe laces up.

"Yeah she does! You saved her life!"

"Yeah, but she uhh…It's not like I was gonna let her drowned!" I finished tying my shoes and got up. Tails followed.

"Just kinda hint it maybe? Please?" he begged, grabbing ontomy hand and clinging to me like I was gold. "Please, please, PLEASE!"

I looked down at him. Biiig Mistake. Oh my gosh, his eyes were so big…and blue…and his little nose…and those little pointed ears…and…

"You are sooooo cute!" I squeaked, plucking him off the ground and cuddling him like a stuffed animal. Though in less of a choke hold.

Tails grinned. That just made him cuter. "Does this mean you'll talk to her!"

Crap…

"Yeah…" I sighed. I knew it was a dangerous thing to agree to. I was liable to get myself killed, stabbed through the heart with a hand held computer by a fuming princess. "But you have to promise to dislodge Nicole from my chest cavity…"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…"


	28. Initiate Flashback Sequence Now!

A Nice LOOONG chapter here for you 

This one is dedicated to Dr. Sipp cause she deserves it cause I was being a (insert very vulger term here) and she shouldn't have to deal with my crap.

For all of you who are asking, yes my story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters. Do not fear, it won't last forever. It's just been awhile since I've written and there are a few more loose ends to tie up.

Ta Ta! Enjoy!

* * *

"No a thousand times NO! For the last time he CAN'T come!" Sally's yelling echoed through her hut.

Eeee-yeah… so the chat with the Princess was going exactly how I thought it would. I was bracing myself for when she'd go in for the kill.

"How could you even SUGGEST that?" Sally shouted.

I shouldn't have. I should have just kept my mouth shut. The yelling was getting to me. I couldn't take the yelling anymore. It was just like at home. I couldn't keep it in or harness my anger anymore. I exploded. "WHY NOT? Why can't he go? Why are you punishing him like this?"

"PUNISHING? I'm PROTECTING him!" the squirrel screamed out, obviously offended.

"Protecting? Could have fooled me! He's miserable!"

"It's for his own good!"

"Since when is being depressed all the time a good thing?"

"You're twisting my words, April!"

"You don't need ME to make them any more twisted!"

Both of us glared at one another for a good moment before I spoke again, this time much softer. "He just wants to help."

"He can help more by staying here," she answered, mimicking my whispered tone.

"Help who? Help your stress level?"

Sally's eyes narrowed into annoyed slits, her rage slowly increasing. I had really dug my own grave this time.

"You're telling me to send him to his death!"

That did it. She was acting as if he had never been on mission before. "HE'S STILL HERE! ISN'T HE?"

"MAYBE HE SHOULDN'T BE!" the princess screamed, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. With her final outburst spoken, she broke down, letting loose a wave of tears, choking sobs following soon after. The teenage squirrel fell to her knees, clutching her stomach and letting the tears trickle down her fur and soak the rug. Her shoulders heaved with every heart-breaking sob she emitted.

I stood there in silence… completely confused.

"I won't let him live through that again," she cried. "Not again… once was too much."

"…what are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"Oh as if you didn't know!" she snapped back at me, glaring daggers through her tears. "I thought you knew EVERYTHING about us!"

Ouch…that hurt. But I did deserve it…I definitely deserved it. "Well I…I sure as heck don't know what you're talking about now."

"What?" Sally sniffled, brushing her long bangs out of her line of vision. "Your stupid cartoon show never shows you the failed missions? The ones where some of us never come back? The ones where we DO come back, but leave body parts behind? The ones where we see our family and friends as mindless slaves?"

I was speechless.

"Oh and I'm sure you know all about Robotnik's torture sessions!" she spat, sarcasm dripping off her words. "He doesn't always roboticize us you know."

She stared into my unblinking eyes, full of shock and unbelief. Sure I knew the Freedom Fighters didn't always succeed and I even knew of a few cases where members had been lost to the roboticizer, but…

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about…do you?" Sally searched my features for an answer, but finding none she sighed and rubbed her red, bloodshot eyes.

"About seven months ago we found a very powerful artifact called a Power St-"

"Power Stone?" I interrupted. If they had found only one then that meant… "Droodhenge!"

"So you know?" the princess raised an eyebrow.

"I sorta know about the Power Stones," I shrugged, wringing my hands together. "They were in one episode…"

"But do you know about the mission the week after we found it?" Sally questioned.

Mission right after Droodhenge? But that was the attack on the Doomsday Project, the final episode. No that couldn't be right, Robotnik was still in control right now. Doomsday hasn't happened yet as far as I was concerned. "But there wasn't a-"

"Wrong."

I blinked in confusion. "Well if there was one they didn't show it."

"Not surprised," Sally picked herself off the floor, recovering from her emotional outburst. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it, scooting into the center and grabbing one of her magenta silk pillows, hugging it and pressing it to her chest.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked, cautiously taking a step closer. When Sally didn't look up from her gaze at the comforter, I figured it would be safe for me to sit down as well. And sit down I did, thankfully, for God only knows how hard I would have hit the floor when Sally finished her story.

"It was late. I remember it being really late, one of the only missions we went on that late. He should have been in bed. I should have told him to just stay in bed, but I didn't. I was so foolish and irresponsible. I was hesitant when he came, following Sonic out of the hut. I said…"

-----------------------------------------------

_"Tails…you know you should be asleep," Sally smirked at the kit and ruffled his bangs. Tails smiled and held back a yawn._

_"Nu uh Aunt Sally! I'm a Freedom Fighter now so I get to come, right?"_

_Sally chuckled. "Yes you get to come." The princess lifted Tails off the ground and set him atop the sleepy dragon. Tails clasped onto one of Dulcy's saddle horns and giggled with excitement._

_"Dulcy! How can you be sleeping at a time like this? We got work to do!" Tails nudged the dragon until she open her right eye._

_"Five more minutes ma…" she said in a sleepy slur._

_---_

_The four Freedom Fighter's sailed through the polluted air, Sonic, Sally and Tails riding on Dulcy's back. While the hedgehog made himself comfortable, resting his chin on the princess's shoulder and clinging around her waist, Tails excitedly chatted with Dulcy._

_"This is gonna be so way past cool! We're gonna really kick butt tonight! Right Sonic?"_

_Sonic looked up from his affectionate nuzzling of Sally and winked at the kit. "You got it Big Guy!" Sally giggled at the two and snuggled back against the hedgehog who was keeping her warm from the night chill._

_Dulcy managed one of her better landings right outside of a large building._

_That night Sonic, Sally, and Tails were to attack Robotnik's water filtration plant. Uncle Chuck had sent Sally a note the night before that informed her that the plant would be unguarded tonight. This would be a great chance to cut off Robotnik's water supply and it would certainly put a dent in his recent plans for the Doomsday Device. The Freedom Fighters were totally confident they would be able to sabotage the project before it was completed and this was the first step._

_"Ok guys, coast is clear!" Sonic said in a loud whisper as he skidded to a halt in front of Sally and Tails, who were ducked down behind a piece of machinery. They had successfully gotten into the building with no trouble and no sign of SWATbots, but Sally still wanted Sonic to scan for any possible guards._

_"Here's the plan. After I shut down the plant's power you two start planting the bombs, understand?" Sally explained as she unclipped Nicole from her boot._

_"No problemo!" both boys answered in unison. Sally smiled at them one last time before she took off in the direction of the filtration plant's main power room. When the lights switched off and the humming of machinery died, Sonic grinned, knowing Sally had been successful._

_"You ready bro?" Sonic looked down at the kit and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tails took a deep breath and then smiled up at the hedgehog. The adrenaline was pumping through the short fox's veins and he felt totally invincible. All he could picture was completing the mission and their triumphant return back to Knothole._

_---_

_Tails trembled uncontrollably in the strong grip of the SWATbot as it carried him through the halls of the Death Egg. Why hadn't he been paying attention! Why did he have to be so oblivious to the stealthbot's presence in the filtration plant? Hadn't Sonic heard him call for help? WHY was this happening!_

_Tails' mind was cluttered with questions and fear. This mission was supposed to be perfect! What was going to happen to him now? Sonic would rescue him! Yeah! He always did! But despite his complete confidence in the idea of Sonic coming for him, the kit continued to tremble in fear._

_The long hike through the complicated halls seemed like mere seconds to Tails. This was going by too fast! Time was speeding up! NO! Sonic needed time to find him! The kit would give anything to be able to stop time at that moment._

_Snively, who had been accompanying the robot this whole time, placed his hand on a key pad that beeped and then opened the large door to the War Room. Robotnik sat upon his metallic throne, shouting orders to SWATbot patrols into a microphone connected to his rotating chair. Snively announced his presence and the capture of the young Freedom Fighter. Robotnik turned around with vague interest in the small creature._

_Tails' heart sounded as if it was in his brain now and his whimpering pretty much drowned out the rest of his thoughts. The kit was so petrified he only picked up bits and pieces of Robotnik and Snively's conversation. He heard the word hedgehog a few times, but that was the only word that caught his attention._

_The conversation lasted only three minutes. Tails shook a bit of his fear off and swallowed hard, but then caught the end of the chat._

_"Your orders, Sir?" Snively asked._

_"What? Oh you mean the child…yes just roboticize it," Dr. Robotnik answered and waved his hand, dismissing them._

_Tails eyes grew wide in fright. He'd heard THAT sentence loud and clear! No! This wasn't happening! This wasn't real! He was dreaming! This was a nightmare and he'd soon wake up! He was safe in Knothole, in his bed! The kit was close to tears as the SWATbot carried him down the halls of the fortress, Snively leading the way._

_When the sliding metallic door opened, Tails gasped at what the room contained._

_The Roboticizer._

_There it was… standing before him in the center of the room. The child had never seen it before, only drawings and holograms of it. His eyes were locked onto the machine and no matter how he tried he could not look away or blink._

_"You know what to do," the short overlander said to the SWATbot before leaving the room. The sight of a creature being roboticized had started to become a bit of a bore to Snively and it was almost becoming a hassle to go through the various codes to turn the machine on. The screams of pain and anguish emitting from the life from trapped inside used to capture his interest, but lately it hadn't amused him much. He had work to do anyway._

_Tails' stare was interrupted when the SWATbot started to move forward, towards the machine. Finally the kit shook himself out of his shock. "NOOO! NO PLEASE!" he begged as he kicked and squirmed in the robot's grasp._

_Despite his protests, the kit was placed inside the glass tube. The bot closed and locked the tube shut and walked back over to the control panel, leaving Tails as he pounding on the glass._

_The tiny kit was in a panic as he pressed against the sides of the tube, tears flowing freely now. His fear had swallowed him whole and all he could do was scream and cry. He had even tried clawing at the glass at one point, but only ended up sinking to his knees in defeat._

_He lifted his head up to find the SWATbot typing away at the counsel, various numbers and complicated codes flashing on the large screen above as it did so. Soon the machine started to rumble, indicating that it was warming up. It was hopeless. This was it. A sharp pain clutched Tails' gut. It was the same pain that latched onto the mind when the body was scared and knew it was trapped._

_Tails tucked himself into a ball, leaning against the side of the tube, listening to the hum of the powerful machine as he cried._

_The next few seconds went by in a blur. Tails could remember hearing the thundering sound coming from the ventilation shafts and then something crashing through the vent grating just below the ceiling._

_The hedgehog was overcome with complete fury, buzz sawing through the SWATbot like it was butter and then ricocheting off of it and into the control panel. Tails cowered on the floor inside Roboticizer as it sparked and sizzled. Over the sizzling he could hear a loud monotone voice repeat the words "SYSTEM-DOWN" over and over again._

_Sonic continued to bounce off the walls, sawing through equipment and breaking glass monitors. His last target was the Roboticizer's glass tube._

_Glass flew everywhere, littering the floor in tiny sparkling, diamond like shards. Tails shielded his face and shut his eyes tight as the glass showered over him. When he felt it was safe to do so, he cautiously pulled his arms away._

_Sonic was slowly pulling himself up onto the platform, trying to catch his breath and stop shaking. The glass crunched under his sneakers as he made his way over to the shattered tube. The hedgehog swallowed hard and leaned over inside the Roboticizer._

_Immediately his mid section was seized in a clasping hug. Tails buried his face into the peach colored fur on the hedgehog's chest and stomach, letting loose another wave of tears. Sonic slowly started to stroke the back of the kit's head as he thanked Mobius out loud that he had gotten there in time. He allowed Tails a moment to just let out his emotions for he himself was still unsteady from the whole event._

_"C'mon bro," Sonic whispered after a few minutes as he reached down and lifted the two-tailed fox off the ground and out of that horrid tube. Tails continued to cling around the hedgehog's neck, afraid to let go. Sonic, of course, didn't mind and hugged the child tight before blasting out of the room and down the hall._

_---------------------------------------------_

I sat, staring at Sally as she stared at her bed hugging one of her pillows. Her sapphire eyes had glazed over and she looked as if she was going to cry again. I couldn't blame her; tears were streaming down my own cheeks at the moment.

"He didn't eat for days after that…and he'd only let Sonic, me, or Bunnie into his room. I couldn't stand to see him like that again," Sally said in a slight whimper as she covered her face with the pillow.

It made sense now. Why Sally seemed much more protective of Tails now then she did in the cartoon. I couldn't blame her at all. But… but I couldn't help but disagree with her actions. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "Sally…?"

The princess lifted her head.

"Don't you think…that maybe…Tails got over it?"

She looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he seems like he's ok with it now. Like it doesn't bug him anymore." Thoughts of my chat with the kitsune out by the Ring Pool flashed in my head. "He wants to start over again."

"Start over again?"

"Yes. He knows he can do better, Sally. He knows he made a mistake and he wants to make up for it. He wants to help," I explained.

"And how would you know all this?" she narrowed her eyes.

I shrugged and picked a spot on the rug to stare at. "I've been talking with him. It's not rocket science either."

Sally blinked and sighed heavily, looking away from me. "He wants to be just like him…"

I nodded, knowing she meant Sonic. And it was true. You could see it in the way the child looked at the hedgehog. It was as clear as glass. One hundred percent-

"…and so do I."

Yeah…wait…WHAT?

* * *


	29. Explantion

Attention to all my readers and reviewers: 

I want to start off by apologizing for what seems like abandoning this story. Yes, it's been almost 3 years since I've updated, and yes for quite some time I even thought of just killing it off and not continuing especially after a few incidents involving a few people stealing parts of my story or claiming my writing as their own. It was just becoming too much of a hassle to handle anymore. In short, it stopped being fun. The last few years of my life have been rough, but I'm not going to bore you with details or what might sound like excuses.

With that being said I want you all to know that, no, I don't want to discontinue this story. I loved writing it and I still very much love Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes, I will be continuing it, but I will also be going back and revamping the entire story. Not so much as re-writing the plot, but just going back and sprucing up my chapters. Having started college classes, I feel that I have grown in my writing abilities and as a person and I feel I'm a better story teller now than I was before. It being summer now and with my work hours being as minimal as they are, I have time to write again.

I want to thank each and every person who has reviewed my story with kind and encouraging words and helpful hints. But as wonderful as all you reviewers are...

...you are NOT the reason that I write. I do not write fan fiction to see how many hits I can get. I do not write fan fiction to receive ungodly amounts of reviews. I was extremely surprised to see how popular this story has become and it does indeed warm my heart to see so many people reading, but I do not write for you.

I write for myself. I write to better my skills and for my own enjoyment. Fan fiction is merely practice for me when it comes to storytelling. On that note, I will not respond to threats, flames, or nasty language geared towards my lack of updates. I honestly do not care if you flood my inbox with childish name calling. Go ahead and write the nasty review if you feel you need to get it off your chance, but do not expect a reaction from me.

I bring this up because as many delightful reviews I have received, I have also found many hateful comments. Do not think words such as those will faze me in the least. At the most, they are simply annoying to have to constantly delete and roll my eyes at. I want it to be known that I read every single one of my reviews, even the bad ones. Comments that give constructive criticism are VERY welcome. I love it when people let me know of my mistakes so I can learn from them and fix them. I want to be a better writer.

Do not ask me when I will be updating because I don't know. I've just visited my story again for the first time in a few years and I've found I want to go back and fix some of it as well as finally finish it. I've also started other stories for other fandoms that I am also working on so please, either be patient, or don't read.

Thanks you for taking the time to read this if you have done so.


End file.
